Astronomy Tower Trouble
by jrb2009
Summary: Hermione takes Cormac to the Slugclub Christmas party, and we know how that goes. What about after, when Cormac takes her to the Astronomy Tower for the view. Hermione/Cormac. Fluffy chapters that follow Hermione and Cormac around her sixth year, but also some graphic LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1-Slughorn's Party

Chapter 1

It was 6th year and Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione had willingly invited Cormac McLaggen to spite Ron, but she had not expected him to be such miserable company. Hermione had thought hard on who would have irked Ron the most to invite. Of course, Cormac was the perfect candidate. When she invited him to accompany her to Slughorn's party, he did not hesitate to accept.

It was no secret to anyone, Hermione included, that Cormac fancied Hermione, but Hermione knew it would rub Ron the wrong way if Hermione picked Cormac as her date, when she had promised to take Ron first.

On the night of the party, Cormac played the role of the gentleman. He met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs to the girls' tower in Gryffindor, told her how stunning she looked in her pink dress and golden necklace, but that was where the niceties ended. The walk to the other end of the castle to Slughorn's office was filled with Cormac going on about himself.

"And this other game, when I was playing for the National Under-20 side, I made a save that would've left you speechless…" Cormac trailed off.

Hermione heard 6 of Cormac's highlight saves since they left the tower.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Hermione thought as she tried to put her best foot forward and remind herself she had taken him as a date to even the score with Ron about his new relationship with Lavender.

"Oh, that sounds better than the last one," Hermione said half-heartedly.

"It may have been my best. I was at full stretch stopping the Quaffle and made a remarkable first save, but gave up a rebound that required me to use all my skill to save the second attempt," Cormac boasted.

"Please, tell me another," Hermione said reaching Slughorn's office.

She knocked on the door, and Slughorn was immediately there to answer them.

"Hermione, my dear, please come in. The brightest witch of this age is always welcome. And Cormac, you strapping lad; come in, come in, I just received an owl from you uncle, Tiberius, he has invited me to go hunting with him over the holiday."

"Well it is possible I may see you out there, Professor." Cormac started. He then went into a conversation about how he may join Professor Slughorn on the trip because of a promising excursion that would involve some arguably illicit hunting with his uncle in Africa to hunt Runespoors.

Hermione took the opportunity to feel out the party while her date was preoccupied.

Hermione had a good time once she connected with Ginny and Dean, until Dean asked, "Isn't that Cormac?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and sighed heavily as she made eye contact with Cormac, who was clearly searching high and low to find her. Once eye contact was established, there was no turning back. Cormac nodded his head acknowledging that he had seen her and Hermione turned away.

"There you are, little minx," Cormac said taking Hermione by the waist, too close for her comfort.

Hermione forced a smile trying to be polite, "Here I am."

Dean and Cormac struck up a conversation about some latest Quidditch match, while Hermione and Ginny stood and listened. Hermione was uncomfortable the whole time as Cormac held her. Eventually, the conversation turned onto Cormac's #4 best save of his career and Hermione couldn't hear it another time.

"I want a drink. Are you thirsty?" She asked Ginny more than anyone.

"Sure. I'd love one." Cormac said, trying not to deviate from his story with Dean.

Hermione went to the punch bowl, where she met up with Neville and took a few minutes to catch up with him.

Neville poured Hermione a drink and exposed to her that he had not made it into the Slugclub, but was happy to be involved anyway he could. They talked about their studies, mainly Herbology until Cormac slid between them and pushed Neville aside. He took Hermione by the waist again.

"You keep getting away from me," Cormac said slyly, holding Hermione's waist and pulling her to face him. She was uncomfortable by his closeness and forwardness. She did her best to look away from his eyes and when she looked up, he looked in the same direction, "Mistletoe. 'Tis the season," Cormac said smiling.

She looked back into him, and he met her gaze. The handsome boy held Hermione with both his hands around her waist, closed his eyes, and moved toward her lips.

Hermione moved her hands inside his and slipped out under one of his arms and moved for the opposite corner of the room.

Once she had run out of space to hide, she clawed at a window curtain and hid behind it thinking to herself what she had done. She jumped when she was joined by a boy.

"Hermione, what are you doing? What happened to you?" Harry asked suspicious of his best friend's behavior.

"I've just escaped- I mean, I just left Cormac under the mistletoe," she replied half out of breath.

"Cormac? That's who you invited?" Word travels slower with boys than girls.

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most," Hermione confessed, thinking about the situation she was in, "He's got more tentacles than a snarfalump plant."

At that moment another hand whisked away the curtain, and Hermione held her breath, but a waiter came through, "Dragon tartar?"

Hermione breathed out relief saying, "No, I'm fine thank you."

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath," the waiter replied.

Without a moment's notice, Hermione grabbed the whole tray and stuffed two of the appetizers in her mouth, "On second thought, they might keep Cormac at bay." Through the curtain she could see him advancing, "Oh, God, here he comes."

As quickly as she had gotten behind the curtain she snuck out the other side that Cormac was entering. Without being seen by Cormac, Hermione crossed the room to the doorway and decided to call it a night. She exited Slughorn's office, leaned against the dungeon walls, took her heels off, and started the walk to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione was halfway through the dungeons, before she was grabbed by the arm. Cormac had caught up to her. "Here you are, Ms. Perfect. Where are you off to?"

"I was going to call it a night, Cormac. I had a great time with you. Thanks for coming with me," Hermione said trying to be polite.

"The night isn't over yet," Cormac said keeping Hermione's arm firmly in his hand.

"I think it is, Cormac," Hermione replied very seriously.

"There is one thing I want to show you first," He said loosening his grip. Hermione thought about it and decided to hear him through. She looked at him waiting to hear his explanation.

"It's easier if I show you," he said letting her go and waiting for her response.

_What the hell_. She thought to herself.

Cormac led Hermione through the castle, he continued where he left off with his most miraculous saves. He eventually got to the entrance of the Astronomy tower where he opened the door for her. Once in the classroom, Cormac "Alohamora-ed" the door that led outside open. Again he held the door open for her and they stepped out onto the balcony of the highest point on the Hogwarts campus. A light snow covered the ground and a romantic lull of light from the castle made the scene quite beautiful. Hermione looked over the railing of the balcony to take in the breathtaking view.

"Cormac, this is incredible," Hermione admitted.

"Isn't it?" he said coming behind her and putting his arms on the railing on either side of her.

Uncomfortable again, Hermione tried her same technique of sneaking under his arms, but he caught her quick movement. He lifted his brow before moving in to kiss her. This time she had nowhere to go. He connected with her lips and Hermione had no choice, but kiss the 7th year back.

To be honest the kiss was good. Less clumsy than Krum's kiss, but Hermione wasn't crazy about it.

"Mmmm. This is nice, but I'd like to go inside now," Hermione said pulling away from the kiss.

Cormac looked at her knowingly and allowed Hermione to lead them both back into the Astronomy classroom.

Once through the doors, Cormac closed the door to the outside behind them and took Hermione by the waist in one movement. He pushed her against the closest wall and resumed his kiss from outside. He clearly had a different idea than Hermione.

Hermione tried to push him from his chest, but Cormac read that as her pushing against him in passion. He lowered his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, pressing her between him and the wall- a rock and a hard place.

"Cormac, pleas-" Hermione started, but he slid his tongue in her mouth. Hermione's mind wandered, but allowed it to happen. This was just innocent snogging.

At least she thought, until Cormac took one of her hands off his chest and moved it down his front. He stopped moving her hand until it rested on the crease of his pants. Hermione's eyes were closed as she kissed him, but they still rolled as she worked her hand over his pants.

_This is harmless_. She thought as she felt him tighten under her hand. This act wasn't up for long until Cormac started grabbing at Hermione hungrily. He was tugging on her dress and reaching on her bottom, while they continued to kiss.

Hermione wasn't alarmed until she felt one of Cormac's hands come up her dress. With her hand that wasn't on his pants, she tried to stop his advancing hand, but Cormac's second hand pulled Hermione's away. He skillfully slid her knickers to the side and pushed a finger in her.

Hermione was very uncomfortable and turned red. She kept her hand moving, but broke the kiss saying, "Please, Cormac."

Cormac kissed her neck and kept playing with her, "It feels so good. Keep going," he breathed.

Hermione didn't know why, but she obeyed and let him finger her.

He kissed her back on the mouth and slid a second finger in her tight hole. Hermione squirmed as he pushed into her.

"You like that?" Cormac breathed into her ear.

Hermione inaudibly nodded, enjoying the feeling, but she was still uncomfortable. Cormac went back to snogging her and started moving his fingers faster. Hermione couldn't keep kissing him as she left her mouth open, while she silently came up against the walls of the Astronomy tower.

Cormac took a step away, "Did you just cum for me?" he said with a sly grin.

Hermione was red in the face from embarrassment and shame, but nodded.

He smiled and cockily said, "Good, so it's my turn."

Hermione rationed that fair-is-fair, and waited for him to approach her, when he did Hermione kissed him back and fumbled over his belt buckle. Cormac smiled into the kisses. When Hermione was done with the lower half of his dress robes, she reached down between his last layer of clothes and skin to grab him full in her hand.

Hermione gripped him and started to move her hand up and down on him, hoping to reciprocate what he did for her. She wasn't happy with being forced into peer pressure, but she couldn't help but feel obligated. Hermione kissed him and stroked him while he moaned into her mouth. Hermione was sure he was close to cumming, but he pushed away from her.

Cormac moved to a seat in the classroom and motioned Hermione to follow him. He placed her in his lap and continued to kiss her again. Without any passion on her end of the kisses, Hermione replaced her hand where it had been and continued her work. She worked her hands up and down his length and she could feel him thrust his hips into her palm.

"That feels so good, Granger," Cormac said into her lips.

Hermione just wanted him to finish so she could end the night with a little dignity. But, it wasn't going to be that easy. With Hermione's guard down for a split second, Cormac reached up and started sliding the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders.

"No," Hermione said into his lips as she put her straps back up, but continued stroking him.

Cormac gave a passive aggressive grunt, but couldn't complain about his current situation. He groaned a few times into her kisses once he was close.

"Faster, Hermione, faster," he said leaning back and thrusting his hips into her.

Hermione couldn't look him in the eye, but pumped her hand up and down and bit her lip in concentration.

Cormac gave out a loud sigh as he finished in Hermione's hand. Once the last drops had escaped Cormac's tip Hermione retracted her hand and used the Scourgify Charm to clean her hand. She then stood up and crossed her arms, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, Granger, you really are a little vixen," Cormac said buttoning up his trousers with a laugh.

"Can we go back to the Gryffindor tower now?" Hermione questioned a little embarrassed at what she had just done.

"Don't be so sour about this. This is what students do," Cormac tried to calm her, "Flings are a part of being our age."

Hermione thought about what he said. He seemed to make a logical point. No one is getting hurt, and it wasn't the worst thing that happened to her. She still couldn't look him in the eyes, but Cormac gently put a hand by the small of her back and led her toward the door that let back to the main part of the castle.

The two walked side by side in silence through the castle. Hermione could see Cormac eyeing her the whole way and this made her even more uncomfortable.

By this time it was late, the detour to the astronomy tower kept the pair out past eleven. The curfew was nine, and that was when Slughorn's party ended.

Rounding the last corner before it was a straight shot to the common room, a voice came from behind them.

"What are two outstanding Gryffindor students doing out of bed past curfew?" A slow drawl said.

"Professor Snape, we just got out of Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party." Cormac said: his lie was perfect. He seemed to be an expert liar.

"I know for a fact, Mr. McLaggen, that Professor Slughorn's party ended precisely at nine. I was there when it ended." Snape said countering Cormac's lie. "Ms. Granger, I didn't know you were capable of moving throughout the castle without Potter or Weasley by your side. What ever were you doing?" He said raising his eyebrows slightly.

Hermione looked into Snape's eyes and had nothing to say.

"Give me both your wands," Snape ordered holding his hand out.

The students obeyed.

Snape whipped out his own wand and touched the tip of his to Cormac's first and said, "_Prior Incantato._"

Snape observed what the wand did and looked at Cormac knowingly. Then he used the same charm on Hermione's wand and gave her a surprised look.

"Well, we seem to have a problem don't we," Snape said looking at the two students. "If I were a betting man, I'd say that you two were up to no good. I've been around this castle long enough to know that anytime a charm used to open locks is used with a cleaning charm, two students were normally up to something they shouldn't be doing. Am I right?"

Hermione shuddered as she knew that the truth was going to be revealed.

Cormac quickly thought on his feet, "I was trying to impress Hermione by taking her through some of the less travelled corridors, such as the trophy room, but we bumped into Peeves who couldn't help but play a prank on us covering us in some orange goo. Hermione, being the brightest witch in school, didn't hesitate to clean the mess," He crafted his words perfectly. His lie almost had a poetic ring to it. Even the way he stood made it hard to disbelieve him. Hermione had a hard time remembering if that wasn't the real story or not.

There was no way Snape could deny what the boy was saying. He didn't have to believe him, but he couldn't disprove it. He thought hard trying to come up with an excuse to really punish the two, but without definitive evidence Cormac's story held water.

"Very well, but you are still out after curfew and will be assigned detention. Next Friday, meet me in my classroom." Snape said, "And 5 points from Gryffindor from each of you. Now to the dorms immediately."

Hermione and Cormac hung their heads and quickly strode the last 50 meters to the Fat Lady and through the portal.

Hermione couldn't help but admire the ability of Cormac's quick thinking.

Once in the common room, Hermione and Cormac had an awkward encounter. After their little tryst in the Astronomy Tower combined with a run-in with Professor Snape, they stood at the base of the steps to the boys' and girls' dormitories.

Few words escaped both their mouths, but Cormac moved his head to make eye contact with Hermione, "Gnight, Granger," he said with a smile.

"Gnight," Hermione said trying to break the eye contact.

She moved up the stairs before any more tension built up. She opened the door to the girls' dormitory and moved until she was in the room of 6th year Gryffindors. She lay in bed replaying what had happened that night.

The next morning was Christmas. Hermione woke up and looked out the window of her dormitory and there was a beautiful layer of snow on the Hogwarts grounds. She couldn't think of a prettier sight than Hogwarts in winter. Hermione strode down the stairs to the common room where her best friends were already shuffling presents into piles under the tree.

All three of them greeted each other with a "Happy Christmas," then proceeded to open gifts. Highlights of gifts included: broomstick maintenance kits, books, and of course new sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. After the appropriate thanks were given the trio went down to the Great Hall for Christmas Brunch.

At the table, Ron and Hermione hardly spoke. Harry had obviously told him about how Hermione had brought Cormac to Slughorn's party which had irked him; but Harry also told him that Cormac made a lousy date, which made Ron feel better. However, Ron still decided to give her the cold shoulder about bringing the only Gryffindor he couldn't stand. And of course Hermione had nothing to say to him, since his tryst with Lavender put a strain on Hermione and Ron's friendship.

While reaching for some breakfast hash, Hermione looked up and saw Cormac looking in her direction. He smiled at her and gave her a subtle wink. She turned red, looked away, but half-smiled. Neither Harry nor Ron noticed.

After breakfast, they all went back to the common room where they lazily spent the rest of their Christmas. Things went slow for them until it was the night that Hermione had to serve her detention with Snape.

Hermione got dressed ready for her detention and headed out of the girls' tower down to the common room. Once in the common room, it seemed that Cormac had been waiting for her. He was sitting in one of the red chair and stood up once she was in the room.

They hadn't spoken since the night of Slughorn's party.

"Hi, Cormac," Hermione said remembering that night.

"Ready for detention, Granger?" He said waiting for her to head out the portal door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said walking with him to Snape's classroom.

"If you're up for it maybe we can stay out late again and earn another round of detention," Cormac suggested. He was only half-kidding.

Hermione shook her head and continued walking down the empty corridor.

They walked in awkward silence, their footsteps echoed off the castle walls. Once outside the classroom, Cormac reached up and held the door open for Hermione. She walked in.

"Mr. McLaggen and Ms. Granger, I've given a lot of thought about what you should do for detention, and I've come up with some good solutions," Snape said not looking up from his desk, where he was busy correcting papers.

"Since you enjoy showing off the trophy room, McLaggen, I think it is fitting that you spend the next couple hours dusting and polishing all the trophies you can in two hours." Snape said. Then he added, "Without any magic." Snape summoned a bucket filled with rags and flew them across the room into Cormac's hands, "Off you go."

Cormac hung his head, dreading the tedious task of polishing old trophies and medals, but left the classroom to get started.

Hermione stood in Snape's classroom trying to think how she would be punished.

"As for you Ms. Granger," Snape started, "I've saved the task of reorganizing as many store cupboards as you can in the allotted time. I need you to check the inventory of what I have, and I need you to alphabetize the cupboards. Right now, they are organized by usefulness. Fix it."

Hermione's jaw gaped open. There were hundreds of ingredients. She didn't say anything. She just took her wand out and started magically removing all of the contents of the nearest cabinet and placing them in the open classroom so she could then reorganize the ingredients alphabetically.

It was menial and boring work. Hermione knew that Snape was enjoying himself watching her becoming more and more bored. He also enjoyed watching her attempting to create an inventory of his stores. Some of the ingredients smelled foul, while others were still moving, making it difficult to count. Snape even sniggered when Hermione opened a box, and what looked like a container full of orange sea-cucumbers sprayed a white liquid on Hermione's shirt.

After the two hours of detention, Snape announced that her time was up and that she could return to the dormitory. Drained from the laborious work, Hermione put the remaining ingredients in the cupboards and let.

Once through the portal of Gryffindor tower, she sat in the empty common room in front of the fire trying to make sense of how Cormac saved her the fate of a much worse detention if he wasn't able to lie so smoothly. She thought she had only sat for a minute in silence, but replaying Cormac's smooth talking had distracted her from the reality of how much time actually passed.

She was so deep in her subconscious, she hadn't heard Cormac walk through the portal. He plopped on the oversized chair next to the couch Hermione was sitting on.

"That was the worst detention ever," Cormac said letting out a huge sigh and rotating his wrist. It probably already formed permanent ligament damage from all the polishing he did.

Noticing that Hermione was too tired to chat, Cormac arched his back and stretched his arms across his chest, "Well, it's late. Are you going to bed?" he asked.

He had to repeat himself before Hermione registered what he said. "Oh, yeah," she replied getting to her feet and walking toward the stairwell that led to the dormitory.

Cormac walked right behind Hermione, and when the stairwell forked to the boys' dorm and girls' dorm Cormac turned around and said, "Sweet dreams, Granger," and kept going to the boys' dorm.

**A/N: I decided to clip out the whole part with Snape. I don't know why I put it in there in the first place. For all you Snape/Hermione fans, I'm sorry, but for the sake of this story I made the executive decision to cut it out.**

**jrb2009**


	2. Chapter 2-Hogsmeade Trip

**A/N: Here's where it starts to get a little fluffier with Cormac and Hermione. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. All fluff, nothing at all rated-M about this chapter. Just laying down the foundation for later chapters.**

**jrb2009**

The next morning, after the most pointless detention possibly in the history of Hogwarts, Hermione got up and completed her morning routine then headed down to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast.

Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall, found her friends and took her usual seat between the boys. When she sat down, both of them put an arm around her, asked her how detention was, which she undersold; but the boys didn't care because they started telling her about all the trouble they got into the night before with Harry's Firebolt, the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Apparently, they devised a plan to impress Lavender, but once the name Lavender was mentioned Hermione lost interest in their story. Hermione then focused her attention to the food on her plate while the boys finished boasting about their escapades.

Right before she finished her meal, she got that strange feeling when someone is being watched. She looked up and twisted her head to the left where she met Cormac's gaze. He quickly raised his eyebrows up and down at her then went back to his breakfast.

As soon as they made eye contact, Hermione shot her gaze back to her food and she could feel her face redden. She couldn't understand if she was blushing because she was embarrassed of that night in the Astronomy tower or if she kind of liked Cormac's attention.

"Are you looking forward to heading into Hogsmeade?" Harry asked Ron. Hermione was glad neither of the boys caught Cormac staring at her.

Today was one of the rare days that students could head into Hogsmeade. There was always a trip planned right after the Christmas holiday, because the students normally came back with a little extra gold from parents that missed their children that were away at school from September to December.

After breakfast, it seemed that the whole castle was gathered in the main courtyard waiting to get escorted down to the little village.

"So we will head straight to Honeydukes, then Ron and I will stop at Spintwiches to see if they have any new Quidditch gear, and then we'll go to Zonko's. Do you want to meet up at the Hog's Head?" Harry asked. The Hog's Head became their favorite hangout in the village ever since their first DA meeting the previous year.

"So after Honeydukes, I'm going to run into Tomes and Scrolls, the quill shop, and then I'll see you guys at the Hog's Head." Hermione said planning her day outloud. The trio walked with the mass of students to the village. The first stop for half the school was Honeydukes.

Hermione had purchased her favorite licorice wands and sugar quills, then went to find Harry and Ron to tell the boys that she was going to get a head start at Tomes and Scrolls.

Harry had all the sweets he wanted, but it was Ron's sweet tooth that was keeping them. He couldn't decide how he wanted to spend his money. If he could have it his way, he would walk away with enough candy to feed the whole Weasley household.

Hermione was about to tell the boys bye when a bushy headed girl swooped in and latched her arms around Ron and gave a shrill giggle of excitement. Lavender, the overemotional girl that she was, couldn't help but tell Ron and the whole store in her loud voice how much she missed him. This was shocking for Hermione because it couldn't have been more than a few hours since she last saw him.

Avoiding the obvious awkwardness of that situation Hermione made eye contact with Harry, waved to him, and then left Honeydukes to head to the book store.

She didn't waste any time finding some more of her "light reading" in her favorite section of Tomes and Scrolls. She walked out of the store after purchasing four heavy books. Next, she walked to the quill shop and purchased what she needed- parchment and inks- and she treated herself to some new quills.

Outside the quill shop, Hermione was having a hard time balancing all her purchases. Where were the big, strong boys in her life when she needed them? After a poorly calculated mistake on her part, thinking she could finger out one of her licorice wands, Hermione lost balance of her books and supplies, and everything toppled to the snow covered floor.

Some of the younger students snickered at the sight of the stereotypical bookworm with her wares on the ground.

"Get on," a voice said coming over to assist Hermione pick up her things. It was Cormac.

Cormac was down on a knee picking up Hermione's books, while she picked up the individual ink wells, and parchment rolls that had escaped their packaging.

Cormac was standing next to her holding the books in his arms, waiting for her to pick up the last of her purchases.

Slightly embarrassed, Hermione thanked him for picking up her volumes.

"Don't mention it, Granger," Cormac said still holding onto her books.

"I'll take those back now," Hermione said reaching for her property.

"I'll carry them for you," he said with a smile, "unless you want to throw them on the ground again."

Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile come across her face.

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

"The Hog's Head," she replied turning down the path that led to the less-travelled pub.

"Kind of a shithole isn't it?" Cormac said with a tone of light judgment.

"We like it," she responded.

"So you're meeting up with Potter and Weasley?" Cormac tried to make conversation.

"Eventually, whenever they are done with Spintwitches and Zonkos. But that could take all day, depending if there is anything that will interest them." She said.

"Do you want some company until they show up?" Cormac asked softly. Unsure if he should've said anything or not.

Hermione was a little uncomfortable with the question, but he was doing her a real favor carrying her massive books.

"If you really want," Hermione replied with no real emotion in her response.

Hermione thought she saw a little defeat spur in Cormac's eyes.

"Can I ask you something else?" He said with a little more energy.

"Sure," Hermione said wondering what he could possibly ask.

"Can I have one of those licorice wands? They're my favorite," he said that with a bit of a smile.

Hermione reached into her bag of sweets and went to hand him a wand.

"My hands are full, Granger. Remember I'm carrying these books that weigh a ton," Cormac poked fun at her.

"I offered to carry them! Remember, Cormac?" Hermione said back playfully.

"You couldn't carry these as far as I could throw you," Cormac reasoned with her.

"You don't think I'm strong enough?" Hermione said.

"No, I don't," Cormac said bluntly, but with some sarcasm.

"Fine." Hermione took the licorice wand and moved it toward his mouth.

Surprised Hermione was willing to feed him, he opened his mouth to eat the treat, but just as he was about to bite down on the soft candy, Hermione yanked it away and threw it on the ground.

"You're an ass, Cormac." Hermione said with a touch of lightheartedness. She walked a little faster toward the Hog's Head.

As she walked past him, he grinned at the prank she just pulled, "Not bad, Granger," he said to himself.

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way to the Hog's Head. Once inside, Cormac dropped the books on the table.

"I have no idea how you plan on getting those back to the castle, they actually weigh a ton." Cormac said massaging his arms where the books had dug into his arms.

"Maybe I'll ask someone stronger than you. Harry maybe? Or Ron, he's the starting goalie for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Did you know that?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow trying to be playful. She immediately regretted it though.

She saw that the comment struck Cormac the wrong way. She covered her mouth with her hand, and was about to apologize, but he didn't give her the chance.

That was a severely sore subject with Cormac, but he wasn't going to let that remark put him in a foul mood. Before she could open her mouth again, he stood up and asked, "Butterbeer?"

Hermione nodded. She still sat with her mouth covered.

While Cormac retrieved their drinks, Hermione couldn't believe how rude her comment was. Here he was going out of his way to help her carry her things, and she rubs in his face probably his biggest disappointment in his young life. And now he was buying drinks for her.

When Cormac returned with two foaming glasses of butterbeer, after saying thank you, she told him that the next round was on her. This meant that they were going to be sharing at least one more drink, which probably meant reliving all of Cormac's best saves again; but it was worth it to save face for her rude comment.

Cormac agreed that Hermione could buy him one drink, and then they would be even.

Hermione waited for the top highlights to start, but they didn't come. Nothing came. Cormac just sat across from her occasionally looking at her and smiling. Whenever that happened Hermione would look down at her butterbeer and take a sip. Since he looked her way so often, it wasn't long until her glass was empty.

"Holy smokes, Granger. Thirsty?" He asked. His glass was still half full.

"I guess," Hermione responded. She didn't want to talk too much in case another mean criticism came out.

Cormac turned around and waved to the bartender and made a 'one-more' motion to him. The dingy pub only had a few other people in it. It appeared very empty. In Hermione and Cormac's booth; however, it was filled with an awkward tension.

The night of Slughorn's party Hermione couldn't shut Cormac up, now he wouldn't say anything. She must've really hurt his feelings.

The bar tender walked over with another butterbeer and Cormac handed the man two silver coin.

"I thought I was buying the next round!" Hermione said, "I can't keep owing you!"

"You get the next _round_. This is just a drink for you. Haven't you ever had a guy buy a drink for you?" Cormac questioned.

"Not normally, no," Hermione said taking the foaming cup and putting it to her lips.

"Potter and Weasley never tried anything like that on you?" Cormac asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Them? Never," Hermione almost snorted. She was surprised he'd even ask such an absurd question.

Cormac thought about the answer and just took a long sip from his tankard.

Hermione had nothing left to add so she took an equally long sip as well.

At a loss of things to talk about Hermione tried to strike up some light conversation, "So why are you spending your day in Hogsmeade carrying my books? Isn't there something you'd like to be doing?"

"I just wanted to get out of the castle. There isn't much that I need while I'm at school. And carrying your books isn't the worst thing I could be doing," Cormac answered, "Because you'd still be on your way over here carrying those things. It's amazing that you don't have bigger muscles with all the books you carry around."

"I guess I'm not as lucky as you," Hermione said back. Once she registered what she had said she widened her eyes. Did she just complement him on his physique? She tipped her butterbeer back and finished it off.

Cormac smiled noticing what she said. He also finished his drink.

Hermione picked up the empty glasses and announced the next round was on her. She paid two sickles each for the butterbeers and came back to the booth.

"So you think I'm hot, Granger?" Cormac asked when she sat back down. Finally, the Cormac she knew was back.

"I didn't say that," she responded.

"In not those exact words, that's kind of what you said," he pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"It's ok if you think that. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard it." He said with a wry smile.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be," Hermione said irritated with his usual cocky attitude. Just when she was starting to enjoy his company, he becomes an ass.

"I'm kidding!" he said sensing her annoyance.

"Mhm, I'm sure you are," Hermione said irked.

"I'm sorry, I get nervous sometimes," He explained.

"What would make you nervous?" she asked.

Cormac opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, picked up his tankard and took a drink.

"What's making you nervous?" she asked again.

Cormac made a face that said, "What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

Hermione started to smile, "What is making you nervous, Cormac?"

"Nothing," he answered plainly.

"I will hex you," she said with playful violence on her tongue.

"You will not," he said with a wink, "You wouldn't hex a pretty face like mine."

She rolled her eyes again, and kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Shit!" everyone in the bar turned to stare at the student who just swore, "Sorry!" he said with defeat in his voice.

Hermione had to cover her laughter with coughs.

Cormac rubbed his shin bone, while he polished off his beverage.

Hermione did the same with her glass.

Cormac went back to the bar to pay for one more round of drinks. He put the foaming tankards down on the table, and took his seat in the booth. Cormac went to hand Hermione her drink and as she reached for it, he pulled it away.

"Cormac, give me that," she said.

"Who said it was for you? It's not so fun when you promise to give someone something, but then they take it away." Cormac responded referring to the licorice wand incident, "Should I throw it on the ground now?"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Hermione compromised.

"Say it like you mean it," Cormac said milking it.

"I'll kick you again." Hermione threatened.

Without hesitation, he handed her the foaming glass, which she graciously took a big swig from. The cup was much foamier than she had expected and she could feel the foam mustache on her face. When she pulled the cup away she licked her upper lip and retrieved all the foam that was there, but Cormac put on a crooked smile.

Hermione brought her hand to her mouth and wiped at her lips, but Cormac shook his head slowly and still smiled.

"What is it, then?" She asked.

Cormac reached up with a hand and quickly and accurately swiped Hermione's nose where a dollop of foam had rested. He wiped the foam on his pants and said, "That."

Hermione and Cormac looked at each other for a moment. It was more than a stare, but less than a gaze. Slowly a bigger smile grew on each of their faces.

The eye contact was broken when Hermione, under the influence of butterbeer asked him directly, "Why aren't you being such a cocky ass today?"

He put on a thinking face, but was saved from answering the question when the bell that hung over the door to the Hog's Head signaled new customers. They both looked to the door to see Harry and Ron enter. Hermione got red in the face. What would they think if they saw her with Cormac during day light hours and no sign of the coming apocalypse?

Cormac knew his cue. He stood up, finished his drink, grabbed all the empty butterbeer glasses from the table, and with a wink and a smile said, "Good luck with your books, Granger."

He brought the glasses to the bartender, gave him a tip, and walked right past Harry and Ron who were looking at Cormac and then back at Hermione with a confusion imprinted on their faces.

The two boys made their way to their favorite seats in the pub. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron sat on the opposite side, making sure not to sit in the exact same spot Cormac was sitting in. Ron looked at it like it was diseased.

"Were you just here with…" Harry started.

"What are you doing with Cormac?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione was no good at lying, so she stuck to the truth, "He helped me carry my books."

"So why was he still here? You get drinks casually with Cormac McLaggen now?" Ron interrogated.

"I bought him one butterbeer, for helping me, Ronald. I can get drinks with whoever I want," Hermione said getting defensive.

"I respect that," Ron paused, then said plainly, "As long as it isn't Cormac."

Hermione scoffed at him. "Why do you care?" she said almost raising her voice.

"Psssh, I don't care. Harry was just wondering." Ron said trying to play cool.

Harry looked around, but was lost in the conversation. His best friend just threw him under the metaphorical bus to end the discussion. The topic was silently dropped. Harry waved two fingers to the bartender who brought two butterbeers for Harry and Ron.

Ron didn't speak the rest of the time they were at the Hog's Head. Harry told Hermione about their adventure in the Quidditch shop and Zonko's. Harry emptied his contents on the table and proudly showed off his new treasures.

Once the boys had their fill of butterbeer, it was time to go back to the castle. Hermione stood up and picked up her lighter parcels of quill supplies. Once on her feet, she just looked at the books. The boys looked at one another, picked up their packages of goods and each took two of Hermione's oversized books.

Silently, they started walking up the cold path back to the castle.

Once in the common room, the boys dropped the books on the table closest to them.

Hermione was amazed, not once did the boys complain about carrying the books. She wasn't amazed for long; however, because as soon as the books were on the table, that's when they both erupted.

"For Christ's sake, Hermione, why do you need such heavy books?" Harry started.

"My arms are going to be bruised from carrying these shits," Ron said pushing the books.

They both started rolling their sleeves to see the marks that were left. Hermione was just thinking that Cormac carried them in good fun without saying anything too mean.

"We have Quidditch practice tomorrow, and if I can't put my hands up to block the hoops I'll kill you, Hermione," Ron said, over-exaggerating badly.

Just then a figure sat up from the couch in front of the fireplace.

The trio looked over to see what the motion was, even from the back, Cormac's head could be recognized easily.

"It's like he's stalking you." Ron said making sure it was loud enough for Cormac to hear. With that, he walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Harry followed after he said good night to Hermione.

"Gnight, Won-Won," Cormac called from the couch.

Hermione gaped at Cormac. Her face said it all and it said, "You're bad, and I can't believe you."

The door to the dorm slammed shut.

Hermione just looked at Cormac, who laughed to himself.

"You are an ass," She said, happy that someone got the better of Ron.

"I'm not an ass. I'm just funny," Cormac said with a smile.

"Depends who you ask," she replied taking her hat, scarf, and heavy jacket off.

"What if I asked you?" Cormac said watching her every move.

"I'd have to think about it," Hermione said making her way to the seat next to the couch. She sank in the chair happy to be off her feet and out of the cold.

The fire was warming, the butterbeers were still warming her; but it was Cormac that was warmest of all in the room. He kept looking at her while she just sat in the chair.

Hermione noticed his staring. "What? Do I have more foam on my nose?"

He kept looking at her, "Nope."

"Then what are you looking at?" Hermione asked almost feeling uncomfortable with his glare.

"Just you," Cormac said. Then he broke his stare, leaned into the back of the couch, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Hermione couldn't tell if that was an answer she liked or not, but while she thought about it she mimicked him, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the fire.

**A/N: There it is ladies and gentlemen, my attempt at fluff. How do you guys feel about it? Do you like the idea of this story so far? I'm planning on a few chapters of Hermione and Cormac doing things teenagers do, then maybe have Hermione pay the consequences every so often when someone catches them. Only time will tell, and your opinions could fuel this thing. So please let me know!**

**jrb2009**


	3. Chapter 3-Common Room Fun

**A/N: So in this chapter I'm going to try to get Hermione and Cormac doing some things Harry and Ron wouldn't be happy to hear about- nothing too serious yet, I'm thinking one or two more chapters until the graphic stuff comes out. I'm going to try to keep the cuter theme going for now. I hope you guys like it.**

**jrb2009**

When Hermione opened her eyes, it was light out. She had spent the night in the Gryffindor common room. How did that happen? She was just sitting and talking with Cormac by the warm fire, which was now completely extinguished. Also, Hermione had a red blanket that she had never seen before thrown over her. She had no idea where it had come from, but she was glad had it, since without the fire it was drafty and cold.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder how many people had seen her already. She quickly got up, rolled the blanket up, headed up the stairs to the girls' dorm, threw the blanket on her bed, put herself together as quickly as possible, and then headed down to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were already there, fueling up before practice.

"Ah, if it isn't sleeping beauty," Ron said greeting Hermione.

Hermione had been expecting the playful jokes.

"Seriously, how did you sleep though?" Ron asked her. Harry had spoken with him, about how he needs to be nicer to Hermione. Harry revealed to him how hard she took it when Ron and Lavender started dating.

"Like a baby," she answered trying to remain stoic, but it was impossible since over half the Gryffindors were already at breakfast and had seen her passed out on a chair in the common room.

"I could tell," Ron replied, "You were drooling a little when we first walked through the common room."

Hermione went red, but allowed Ron and Harry their fun. The two boys kept making jokes while Hermione helped herself to Sunday brunch.

After Hermione had finished, the trio started walking back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron were going over their plans for practice. They were drawing up training routines on the palms of their hands as they walked.

"We need to prepare for our game against Ravenclaw next week," Harry was saying to Ron, "You can't skip out on practice early today. Even if you are my best mate."

"Harry, you know they don't have any good chasers," Ron argued, "And you know I'm behind on that essay for Snape's class."

Hermione was happy that Ron was attempting to mend their friendship, so she was feeling extra generous.

"You know that I finished my essay weeks ago, Ron. So I may be able to get you started," Hermione started saying. Ron's eyes lit up, "But it'll just be an outline!"

"Hermione, you are a wonderful, brilliant person. One day they're going to write songs about how great you are," Ron said. Then he and Harry brought the conversation back to their midweek game against Ravenclaw.

Once they got to their dorms everyone headed right back out. The boys headed to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione took her books to the library.

Hermione found a quiet corner, laid out all her books and started breaking in her new quills. As she was working on Ron's outline for Defense Against the Dart Arts, Hermione chuckled to herself thinking about why someone like Harry Potter would need to take a class in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What's so funny, Granger?" a voice from the other side of the table asked.

Hermione didn't look up or even acknowledge Cormac.

"Too busy to talk to me?" Cormac questioned when he realized she was ignoring him.

"Why did you let me fall asleep in the middle of the common room?" Hermione questioned him, "Do you know how embarrassing it is knowing half of our house walked passed me this morning. I must look like a drunk fool, or like a bimbo that doesn't know how to get to my own bed."

Cormac sat down at the table and started to whisper, since Hermione's raised voice was attracting attention, "I'm sorry, I couldn't carry you to bed. Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm."

Hermione thought about it, but still came at him, "You could've woken me up!" This time she half whispered.

"I said 'I'm sorry'. At least I brought you down my extra blanket." Cormac reasoned.

"That was yours?" Hermione was touched by the kind gesture.

"Yeah, I felt bad that you fell asleep, but I guess I could've woken you up." Cormac said apologetically.

"Well, thank you for the blanket last night. I guess that's better than just leaving me there," Hermione said.

"You're welcome." Cormac responded and sat there just looking at her.

Hermione couldn't concentrate while he stared.

"Do something," she said to him, "You look like an idiot just sitting there."

"I am doing something," he replied back to her. He continued to watch her work.

"This is making me uncomfortable. I can't work while you just look at me." Hermione half laughed while she said that.

They sat there for a second looking at each other, until the awkward tension could be cut with a knife.

"I'm going to kick you again if you don't do something," she threatened.

Without another word, Hermione dropped her head back to her books and continued on Ron's outline. Seeing that Hermione was too busy to be disturbed, Cormac stood up and moved to a different desk.

Hermione was halfway through her work on Ron's outline before she became distracted by chatter from other tables. Hermione went to use her intimidating-bookworm-stare to make the culprits quiet down, but when she found who was responsible for the noise, it was the table Cormac was at. He was surrounded by a pair of fifth and fourth year girls.

The handsome boy was sitting with two legs of his chair off the floor and his feet up on the table. His hands were rested on the top of his head. He must've said something funny, because the four girls all laughed, while Cormac smiled.

Hermione had never really noticed his smile, but it was incredibly charming. Yesterday at the Hog's Head, she just thought it was the butterbeers, but he was strikingly attractive. Cormac looked over in Hermione's direction and shot her another smile and waved her over, but she scoffed at him and pretended to do more work.

Hermione couldn't focus on her work. Her mind drifted to think of how many girls Cormac had shown that view from the Astronomy Tower to. Hermione became disgusted with herself for falling for such an obvious trick. The memory of that night made her feel dirty.

Hermione decided she wouldn't be able to get any more work done in the library that day so she started to pack her bag. Once all her books and supplies were put away, Hermione stood up and headed out the library doors. Hermione couldn't see this, but as she got up to leave, Cormac stood up in the middle of one of the fifth year girl's stories and followed Hermione out the door. He caught up to her in one of the stairways.

"Where are you off to, Granger?" Cormac asked right behind Hermione.

Hermione was beginning to get uncomfortable with Cormac being so close and seemingly following her around.

"Leave me alone, Cormac," Hermione said continuing to look forward while she walked back to the common room.

Once at the bottom of the empty stairway, Cormac grabbed Hermione by the wrist and spun her around.

"I don't want to leave you alone," he said taking a step toward her.

Hermione hadn't expected that. "I didn't give you an option, Cormac."

He changed the subject, "I can't help but think that you enjoyed our night in the Astronomy Tower, Granger."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione said, without confirming or denying. She couldn't decide if she enjoyed it or not yet either.

The next comment made Hermione very uneasy. "You've been spending a lot of time with me recently. And I like it." He said taking another step toward her. That step backed Hermione all the way against the wall.

His closeness made her unsettled. It was too similar to the night in the Astronomy Tower.

"You're not going to get what you want right _here_, Cormac," Hermione said matter-of-factually.

"So I am going to get something, somewhere?" Cormac cocked an eyebrow and brought his face down closer to Hermione's level and put his hands on either side of her head on the wall.

Hermione had enough of his closeness for one afternoon. She moved her hands to his chest and with all her might pushed him to the side and kept walking to the dorm. He put on a devilish smile as he followed her.

"Why don't you like me?" Cormac was persistent.

"Because you're an ass." Hermione said still facing forward and walking away from him.

"Not all the time," Cormac pointed out.

"Like when?" Hermione asked right outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yesterday you thought I was pretty tolerable," Cormac argued.

Hermione gave the password and walked inside. "That was from the butterbeers."

"I'm sure it was," Cormac rolled his eyes as he stepped through the portal. The common room was empty, odd for a Sunday.

While Hermione was in arms reach of him, he put his hands on her waist and spun her around. He then wrapped his arms all the way around her, and pulled her close to him.

Hermione didn't like being this close to him. Especially, after questioning how many other girls he had brought up to the Astronomy Tower. She tried to squirm from his grip, but the best she could do was arch away from him. Cormac met her eyes and realized she wanted to get away. He released her. He was careful not to let her fall flat on her back.

"What did I ever do to you, Granger?" Cormac asked still looking into her eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I swear, sometimes it's like you have a stick up your ass," he didn't raise his voice at her, he didn't even mean for her to hear that, but she did.

Instinctively, Hermione cocked her hand back and went to slap him. When she brought her hand forward, Cormac went to catch her arm before her hand smacked his face. When he caught it they both were shocked. They locked eyes and Cormac smiled.

He pulled her into him again by the arm. The sharp jerk hurt Hermione's delicate shoulder. She was about to pull her other hand back to slap him, but she wouldn't have been able to hit is face, because he brought it down to hers. Their lips came into contact.

That was not the reaction she was expecting. She did not want to kiss him, especially after what he just said. Hermione tried to push Cormac off her again but couldn't find the strength. She gave up trying to fight. If this would keep him from following her around, it could be worse. He wasn't going to try anything in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

Cormac tried to move her closer to him, but when he pulled her closer his height made kissing her difficult. This gave Hermione hope that the kiss would end sooner than expected, but she was wrong.

Cormac moved his hands under Hermione's bottom and scooped her up into his arms. She gave a startled squeal. She had never been kissed like this before, but she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

As she thought about what she was doing, she was disgusted that it was Cormac that was kissing her like this. A week ago, she never would've thought she would ever snog Cormac McLaggen in the common room.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and started to tell Cormac to put her down, but when she removed the contact of their lips he buried his kisses into her neck. Hermione crooked her neck to give him more access involuntarily.

The kiss felt great, but she was uncomfortable to be doing this with Cormac, and even more uncomfortable with the fact that anyone could walk into the tower. Hermione decided it would be best if this ended.

"Cormac, put me down," Hermione said half out of breath while he kept kissing her neck.

Hermione hadn't noticed that Cormac had carried her to the front of the fireplace. Obeying his orders, Cormac laid Hermione down on the couch and he climbed on top of her.

"This isn't what I mea…" she was cut off by his kisses again.

She couldn't control her carnal instincts. She started putting her hands on him. She placed her hands on his waist and started gripping into his skin while he left a hand on her waist and one in her hair.

Hermione kept having a mental seesaw battle with herself.

_I shouldn't be doing this because he is vile._ **But he's such a great kisser.** _I shouldn't be doing this because someone could come in and see._ **But he's so good looking.** _I shouldn't be doing this because I don't like him._ **But he's so hot. **_I shouldn't be doing this because how many other girls has he done this to?_

Hermione's mental battle ended when Cormac moved the hand from her waist up the inside of her shirt.

Hermione made a disapproving sound between her lips while she still kissed him. Cormac was either hard of hearing or too oblivious to notice her try to stop him. Hermione was surprised when he didn't make the obvious move right to her breasts, but gently rubbed against her bare skin by her ribs. She loved how that felt.

Hermione moved her thumb over the waistband of Cormac's pants with one hand, and gripped onto the muscle of his shoulder with her other hand. She knew she was going to look back at this and wonder what got into her, but her teenage ambitions and hormones were taking over.

Cormac moved his tongue across Hermione's lips and waited for her to play back. She did. Hermione let Cormac's tongue search her mouth while she kissed him back. Cormac shifted his weight on top of her allowing his erection to meet a more comfortable position.

Then in one swift move, Cormac snuck his hand under Hermione's bra and cupped her breast while he kept kissing her. Hermione brought one of her hands down to try to remove his hand, but Cormac stopped it with his other hand. He pinned that hand above her head. Hermione tried to use her other hand, but Cormac's body was positioned in between her free hand and his busy hand.

He squeezed his hand over her breast and gently tugged on her nipple. That created a sensation at the base of her spine.

Cormac stopped kissing her. Hermione thought she heard something and tried to listen if she could hear anything. It was useless for her to try to look over the high back of the couch. She didn't hear anything, but just looked up to see Cormac staring at her.

"What?" she asked, embarrassed that she was doing something wrong. She didn't want _him_ to kiss her, but she didn't want it to stop either.

Cormac looked at her and just said, "You're so pretty."

No one had said that to Hermione, ever. She was already red in the face, from being ravished by the boy on top of her, but she would have blushed if she could've.

She didn't know what to say. But the silence was ended when Cormac came back down to kiss her. Cormac moved his right hand down to Hermione's jeans and started to unbutton them. Hermione didn't stop him this time. Her hormones were taking control.

Cormac slid his hand between Hermione's jeans and delicates. He rubbed his fingers up and down the fabric where her slit was. Without thinking Hermione gyrated her hips against him. While they kissed, she could tell Cormac was enjoying himself when he smiled into the kiss.

The smile on Cormac's face was wiped away immediately when the portal door swung open and voices started to come into the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione tried to stand up and make herself presentable, but Cormac kept her firm on the couch. He put an index finger over his lips and got as low as he could on the couch. As the voices got closer Hermione could tell which Gryffindors were entering the tower. It was the Quidditch team.

This made Hermione's heart race even faster. She tried to move her hand down and button her jeans up, but Cormac caught her hand and kept his finger on his lips and shook his head. They could hear every one of the players, they had to have been feet away from where Hermione and Cormac were laying.

Harry congratulated the team on a great practice and dismissed every member of the squad. Every one of the players headed up the stairs to their respective dorms. Once the boys' and girls' doors were closed, Cormac sat up and let out a big breath of relief. Hermione did the same. Both of them had lost their desire to keep going with such a close call of being caught.

Cormac looked at Hermione and shook his head then gave out a weak laugh.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Just the whole situation," Cormac replied.

"What is the situation?" Hermione asked buttoning her jeans back up.

Cormac watched her fingers finish the top button, "That," he said motioning his head to what she was doing.

Hermione turned red. She tried to think what made her just do that. Normally she found Cormac unbearable to be around, but when it was just he and she together, something took over her. Maybe it was his charm, or maybe he wasn't an ass all the time.

Once Hermione had finished buttoning, she stood up and tried to make her hair settle down, but it did little to help patting it down with her hands. Cormac rose too.

Cormac put a hand on the small of Hermione's back and placed a kiss gently on the top of her head.

"Stop that," Hermione shot at him.

"Stop what?" He asked thinking there was nothing wrong with what he had just done.

"Just go back to being a cocky, arrogant person, that is in love with himself," Hermione said trying to push him away.

"You think that's all I am?" Cormac didn't even look hurt by her words.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said making her way toward the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory.

"At least, I don't always have a stick up my ass," Cormac said to himself, but Hermione was able to hear.

"What was that?" She asked, turning around and walking toward him.

"I just don't understand…" He was cut off when Hermione brought her hand back and smacked him across the face. She should've hit him harder, but she definitely was going to leave a print.

She turned around and strutted to the girls' tower smiling to herself for hitting him. Behind her Cormac stood with a look of surprise, which turned into a smile.

"Little minx," was all he could say and then headed up to his own dorm room.

**A/N: I think the next chapter is going to be the Quidditch match, and we'll see what I can come up with that will get these two in some trouble. How do you like it so far? Any suggestions for the Quidditch match? I have an idea, but hopefully you guys can spark some ideas for me!**

**jrb2009**


	4. Chapter 4-Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**A/N: Here's what I came up with for the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. For now, I think it's going to remain fluffy, but I'll see what pops into my head as I keep writing.**

**jrb2009**

There was always a special buzz around the castle the day of a Quidditch match. The halls were filled with the chatter of people making their predictions on the outcome, students were placing bets on who they thought would win, and most importantly there was a palpable excitement for a snow match.

This was going to be the first game of the year with poor weather and all the students were looking forward to the unfavorable conditions because it added an extra spice of peril to the game.

The golden trio was leaving Snape's classroom, each of them was holding a piece of parchment with the essay that was due on Monday written on it. Ron had received an "Outstanding."

"Honestly, Hermione, anything in the world," Ron was going on about how much he owed her.

"You don't need to get me anything, Ron. I'm just happy I can help," Hermione said, she knew the praise wouldn't last long - it never did.

"Well, you are truly wonderful. You know that?" Ron said, putting an arm around her, as they made their way back to the dorm.

Once in the tower, Harry and Ron had enough time to put their books down and change, before they headed out in the snow storm to the Quidditch pitch for warm-ups.

Hermione had a little more time, so she changed into her best supporting outfit of Gryffindor crimson and gold. Since she had the time she decided to pull her hair back into pigtails and put them up with colored ribbons to show some more house spirit.

Once her hair was to her liking, Hermione went down to the common room where Neville, and Luna were waiting for her. Ever since Ginny was appointed to the team last year, after Umbridge restricted Harry from playing for the rest of his fifth year, Hermione made it a point to watch every game with Neville and Luna.

"I see you are ready, Luna," Hermione said, nodding toward the giant lion head she wore whenever there was a Gryffindor match. Even though Luna was a Ravenclaw, she still cheered for her close friends that were all Gryffindors.

Hermione grabbed her heavy coat, scarf, gloves, and hat from the coat rack, and the three of them headed to the pitch.

The walk from the castle to the grounds was miserable. It was cold, windy, and no matter which direction they walked the snow seemed to blow right into their faces.

The only relief they got out of the snow was when they were climbing the stands one-hundered and fifty feet up. Once through to their seats, they were exposed to the wind again. Large awnings had been laid out over the stands to keep the snow from falling on the spectators, but the wind still howled.

Neville, Luna, and Hermione took their usual spots in the front row, which were sectioned off for family and friends of the players. Wouldn't it be just her luck, that when Hermione got to her seat, who was sitting next to her? Cormac.

Cormac was sitting down talking to an older wizard to his right; Hermione's seat was to his left. Maybe he was just making small talk with an old acquaintance. Hermione sat down next to Cormac who didn't notice her presence. On her other side Neville sat, and after him was Luna. Once Luna sat down groans came from behind them from annoyed spectators that couldn't see past her enormous lion's head, but because Luna beat to the sound of a different drum, she could care less.

Hermione tugged at Neville's shirt, "Switch seats with me."

He was in the middle of listening to Luna talk about wrackspurts, "No, I'm talking with Luna."

"Neville, switch seats with me," Hermione said a little harsher.

But he ignored her. He seemed to be interested in whatever she was saying.

"I knew it was you from your unforgiving tone," Cormac said turning and noticing Hermione.

Hermione turned to face Cormac, "Good to see you too, Cormac."

He smiled at her, "How did you get these seats?"

"Friends of Harry and Ron," she explained, "Where are you sitting?"

"Right here," he answered. Hermione knew most of the people that were on the list of Gryffindor friends and family, because she sat among them for all the games, but Cormac wasn't on good terms with anyone on the house team.

He went on to explain further, "Hermione this is Mr. Davies," he motioned to the man he was sitting next to. The man stood up and shook Hermione's hand and said, 'How do you do?' "His son is Roger Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw team." Hermione had heard that name before. He was the boy that took Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball back in her fourth year. "He and I have played Quidditch for the national team since we were second years."

Hermione nodded that she understood. Cormac sensed she was unimpressed, so he went back to talking to Mr. Davies.

Shortly after that, it was announced that the game was going to begin. Rain, sleet, or snow the game of Quidditch is played, but in those conditions sometimes it is impossible for the spectators to watch. There was a thick wall of white, and no one could see anything behind the curtain of snow. Worst of all it didn't seem like the weather was going to let up.

It seemed like this was going to be one of those matches where the commentator was going to have to be extra animated. The wind carried the faint sound of a whistle, which brought the players to the center of the field.

The commentator announced, "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is coming into this game with a 1-0 record with their win in the fall over Slytherin with Ron Weasley's first career game for his house, and Ravenclaw is at 0-1 taking that bad defeat to Hufflepuff. Madam Hooch is now out on the field. She releases the Snitch, next the Bludgers. Lastly, the Quaffle is up and the game begins."

All the spectators were on the edge of their seats trying to receive any indication from the commentator, what was happening on the pitch, but it didn't bring the same satisfaction as watching. What annoyed Hermione the most, was that as she was trying to listen Cormac wouldn't give up on his conversation with Roger's father.

Hermione kept looking over to give him nasty looks, but he was too involved in whatever they were talking about.

After five minutes of hardly hearing anything that was going on, Hermione nudged her elbow at his ribs.

Getting the hint, he apologized to Mr. Davies for distracting from the match. After that Mr. Davies responded saying he always loves chatting with Cormac.

Hermione rolled her eyes. That man must love Quidditch as much as Cormac.

Annoyed that she had missed some of the match, she tried to focus all her strength on catching up on what had happened so far, but she didn't get caught up very much. When Hermione asked Neville to try to update her, Cormac nudged Hermione in the arm.

Contemplating slapping him, for trying to tell her to shut up while he was holding a ten minute long conversation; Hermione whipped her head around, "What?"

"Sorry, just trying to take these out." Cormac said taking out a pair of Omnioculars. Cormac pointed the lens out toward the pitch and waited for the screen to play back in perfect clarity what was going on in the game. The lens removed any obstruction of snow present.

Hermione leaned closer to Cormac to try to steal a look. Cormac looked her way, and she quickly turned her head toward Neville.

Cormac smiled and placed the Omnioculars farther out in his lap and adjusted the screen to face her a little more. He thought she was too proud to ask for any of his assistance.

"So, Hermione are you a Quidditch player?" The voice was unfamiliar to her, but it came from Mr. Davies.

"Actually, I've never really played before," Hermione told him. She had tried before at the Burrow but flying wasn't for her.

"Really?" Cormac said jumping into the conversation.

"Flying doesn't really suit me," she said. Then she went on to tell the two of them how she took flying lessons in her first year and passed but never got higher than five feet off the ground.

"You should have Cormac teach you. He may be a keeper, but he can fly with some of the best chasers I know." Mr. Davies said slapping Cormac on the back.

"I should," Hermione said being polite to the older wizard.

Cormac's head shot up surprised and he looked at her, "The first nice day we get, I'll teach you."

Hermione felt weird being pressured into this, but he had pressured her into worse before. Mr. Davies now seemed invested in what her response was going to be. To avoid the awkward stares, she gave Cormac a non-committal nod.

Cormac noticed her resentment and smiled at her. Then he turned his attention back to the game on the screen. Hermione's eyes did the same. The game seemed to go on longer than most. The Seekers were having a hard time spotting the Snitch with the weather, but Hermione was enjoying watching the game on the magical contraption. The longer the game went on the closer she kept shifting toward Cormac to get a full view of the game. The slow-mo and replays that the Omnioculars offered really made a difference.

Mr. Davies had his own pair and whenever there was a change in pace, from a slow-mo or an instant replay the two always had to add their own commentary to supplement whatever Zacharias Smith was saying.

The game went on, the crowd slowly started to lull from lack of visual appeal from the sport, and the weather got worse. The wind whipped and howled chilling all the spectators to the bone. Hermione was practically up against Cormac when an involuntary shiver took over her body. Cormac looked over at her and noticed how cold she looked. In the same pocket that he took the Omnioculars out of, he reached down and pulled out the same red blanket that he draped over her when she fell asleep in the common room.

"Hold this," he said handing her the Omnioculars. Once the expensive piece of equipment was in her lap he snapped the blanket open a few times, then draped it over both their laps. Hermione pulled the blanket up toward her neck, and kept her hands under the blanket as well to try to warm them up.

"Thanks," she said, giving another shiver. He thought about putting an arm around her, but decided against it.

He took the Omnioculars back and rested them in his lap and turned them to face her. Hermione could tell that the angle favored her more than him. She moved closer to him and this time rested her head on his arm. He was warm.

Now that Hermione was close enough so Cormac could view the screen, and allow her to see; he got lost in watching the game.

Hermione faded in and out of paying attention. All she was beginning to focus on was how miserably cold it was outside.

It seemed to grow quieter in the stadium until all of a sudden Cormac reached across Hermione's chest with one hand and pulled out his wand with the other and threw out a nonverbal shield charm.

In the same instance a streak of blue and bronze hurtled into the shield that protected the stands. The rogue flyer was heading towards Hermione, specifically. The Ravenclaw chaser bounced off the shield, lost some altitude in a daze but carried on playing.

Everything happened too fast for Hermione or anyone in the stands to realize what had happened. But now, fully aware and alert Hermione just looked at Cormac who sat back down to finish watching the game.

The game ended with the inevitable victory of the Gryffindor team. The score ended at 670-60. The Racenclaw chasers were no match for the three lovely ladies on the Gryffindor side. And it took Harry a while, but he eventually caught the Snitch on his Firebolt, despite the bad weather.

Once the commentator announced the end of the game, the fans that remained until the end, rushed back to the castle to thaw.

Cormac stuffed the Omnioculars in his coat pocket, which Hermione had deduced was enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Next Cormac went to pull the blanket back so he could stuff it in his pocket, but when he pulled it away from Hermione, a small whimper escaped her lips she didn't mean for anyone to hear, but the loss of the extra layer of warmth was that painful.

Cormac smiled and draped the blanket over her shoulders. He then stood up with Mr. Davies and said, "I'll get that from you later, Granger."

Hermione waved bye to Cormac and Mr. Davies. Then she turned her attention back to Neville and Luna for the first time since the game started. Luna was talking about the benefits of garden gnomes and Neville seemed absolutely amazed. Neither of them seemed to have noticed Hermione and Cormac's interaction.

After Luna explained the last benefits of Gnome urine, she and Neville noticed the game was over. So they stood up with Hermione, and started the cold, windy walk back to the castle.

Hermione's walk wasn't too bad with her new, favorite blanket. Once inside the castle she took off the blanket that was covered in snow and folded it in her arms.

Luna was talking about gnomes for so long at the pitch, the whole Quidditch team had showered and returned to the common room already.

The scene in the common room was one that Hermione was familiar with. The players were hoisted up on tables raising their arms in the air with tankards filled with drinks, while the remaining students cheered and sang their praises.

Hermione always enjoyed Harry's expression after a game. He smiled often but was normally all business. Ron's raise to fame; however, Hermione disliked more. Ron was standing with his sister and another chaser until Lavender clawed her way over the girls pushing them off the table then clasped onto Ron's neck and kissed him.

Back when they first started dating Ron was okay with the public displays of affection. But now he was starting to get sick of it. He would never say anything however. He was afraid he would break Lavender's heart.

Hermione diverted her attention away from the love birds before she vomited. By chance as she looked away she made direct eye contact with Cormac, standing by the coat rack. He smiled. Hermione looked down. She couldn't get away from him.

But when she looked down all she saw was the blanket that belonged to him. So she decided to approach him. For the second time she returned his red and gold blanket.

"Thanks," Hermione said grateful for his kind gesture. Thinking about all he did for her at the match- the Omnioculars, the blanket, and stopping the chaser from coming into the crowd- she added, "for everything."

Cormac didn't even bother saying don't mention it. He just skipped right to what was on his mind.

"I guess it's a blessing in disguise I didn't make the team," he said looking to Hermione.

Quidditch seemed to be Cormac's life how could he say that? "Why is it a blessing?" She asked while removing her outer layers and placing them on the rack.

Cormac nodded toward Ron and Lavender who were still kissing, "That could've been me."

Cormac smiled when Hermione let out a small snicker. He then leaned into her and nudged her playfully.

"You're still freezing," he told her retracting away from her like he might catch it.

"Don't worry I'm always cold," she replied.

He leaned down so his lips were near her ear, "I have an idea of how to warm you up."

He was shameless! Hermione pushed him playfully, "You wish, Cormac." When he moved back to where he was standing before she pushed him she added, "You aren't going to get anything out of me again." Then she walked away to congratulate Harry, leaving Cormac with his snowy wet blanket and a smile on his face.

Hermione made her way over to Harry, through the mass of overexcited Gryffindors.

"Congratulations, Captain," Hermione said tugging on Harry's pants. When Harry saw his way best friend he hopped down from the table he was standing on and hugged Hermione saying thank you.

"Good game, Potter. Hell of a match," Cormac's voice came from behind Hermione. Cormac stood there with a hand outstretched toward Harry who took it in his own and shook his hand. After that Cormac moved on to congratulate the next player.

Hermione thought the interaction was odd, but Harry said, "That was oddly nice."

The celebration in the common didn't last long. Class the next day made sure no one was up late. And the cold hours in the snow drained both the players and the spectators. Slowly it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione left in the common room.

And once Ron took in a deep yawn that was followed by Harry and Hermine they decided to retired to their dorms.

**A/N: I think we can expect a window of some good weather very soon and bring Hermione and Cormac down to the Quidditch pitch for some one on one lessons. Flying lessons maybe some lessons in some other stuff. Either way let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5-Flying Lessons & Snowstorms

**A/N: Let's see what I can come up with to get these two into some teenage hormonal trouble. Sorry that this chapter is so long, but I hope it is worth it.**

The day following the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match couldn't have been a more gorgeous sight for early February in the north of Scotland. Hermione woke up and the sun was beaming into the dorm. She made her way to the window and saw that all the grounds were covered in feet of snow. The sunlight reflected off the white blanket that hasn't been marred by students' footprints yet. The only spots that weren't completely covered in white were the trees, Hagrid's hut and the walkways that had to have been magically cleared of snow.

Hermione left the window and started her ritual of preparing for the school day. Once in her school uniform. She went to the common room, gathered her winter clothes and headed to the great hall for breakfast by herself. Thursdays were the only day she ate breakfast by herself, because the boys had first block free, and chose to sleep in for an extra hour.

Hermione never felt lonely when she ate by herself, because she had her books. She ate with her nose buried in a book on Ancient Runes. Hermione finished her meal in peace, packed up her bag and headed to her first class completely undisturbed. Hermione relished in the silence.

Hermione went through her first class, Charms, like any normal day. She picked up what Professor Flitwick was teaching faster than anyone else in the lesson, which obviously surprised no one- except for the Charms master.

"Very good, Ms. Granger, five points to Gryffindor," she smiled at the little man.

The rest of Hermione's day seemed to flow like that. In Arithmancy, Hermione's favorite subject, she learned something new and exciting, just like every day. In Ancient Rune's Hermione received another "O" on an essay. In Transfiguration, the whole class got let out early. And right before lunch, Hermione finally beat Harry and the Half-Blood Prince in concocting the best potion, the fastest. Slughorn allowed Hermione to leave once she had finished.

Her last two blocks of the day were free for her to relax and curl up with a good book by a window and enjoy the view outside. Hermione was struggling to decide which book was going to accompany her throughout the rest of the afternoon, but she couldn't decide. Hermione entered the Great Hall, to find it mostly empty, since the only students in there were those enjoying a free period. Hermione sat down in her usual spot and piled on two sandwiches that looked to have been constructed perfectly.

Hermione picked up the first sandwich and moved it to her mouth, when in a flash a boy swooped down in the seat across from her.

Hermione took a decent sized bite of the first sandwich, when Cormac ask, "Ready for your first flying lesson?"

Hermione stopped chewing for a second and stared at him confused.

"Remember you agreed that I could give you a flying lesson on the first nice day?" he asked.

Of course she remembered, but it was a non-committed answer. She covered her mouth and half nodded, while she continued to chew.

"I've decided today is the day," he said taking a sandwich onto his plate.

Hermione swallowed her lunch, "Cormac, I'm busy today."

"Do you have class?" he asked eating and talking at the same time.

Hermione took another bite and shook her head side-to-side.

He swallowed, "Then you have no excuse. I'm finished after next block so we are both free at the end of the school day. I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch at two. Don't be late. Man, this is good." He picked up two more sandwiches in his hand and went to go sit down with some more seventh year boys.

Hermione hadn't even gotten to fantasize about what book she was going to read, or even enjoy her lunch. Cormac, again, had forced her into a compromising situation. It took a lot of restraint from her not to go over there and tell him that she doesn't get pushed around to do what anyone else wants her to do, but then she remembered all the nice things he did for her yesterday. She decided there were worse things that she could do. So she sat there and finished her sandwiches and wondered what someone wore to a private flying lesson.

After Hermione had finished her lunch and got back to her dorm to drop off her school bag, she had ninety minutes until she had to meet Cormac at the Quidditch pitch. Hermione thought maybe she would be able to get a little bit of reading done, so she took out her volume of _Advanced Rune Deciphering_, sat on her bed and attempted to settle in with the book for a little. She was interrupted when Crookshanks jumped up onto her bed and started nuzzling into her chest.

"Well, I guess no one wants me to read today," Hermione said in her cat voice and scooped up the cat that only she could love, and petted him from his scrunched face to fluffy tail.

Crookshanks curled up into Hermione's lap, and laid there while she continued stroking him. Hermione enjoyed her time with her cat. It was therapeutic and she was always amused where her mind would take her.

She continued to pay Crookshanks attention and daydreamed of some of her favorite memories of her childhood. She had lost track of time, until Crookshanks stood up and scampered off.

"You're welcome," Hermione called after him sassily. She looked down at her watch and had fifteen minutes until she had to meet Cormac.

She swore. She quickly changed out of her school uniform and got into her best idea of flying appropriate clothes for the middle of winter. She then hurried down to the common room, put on her heavy jacket, scarf and hat, then made her way out the portal and down to the Quidditch field.

Hermione arrived right at 2, according to her watch. Cormac was nowhere to be seen. The field looked immaculate. No one had trudged through the snow yet, and the snow had piled up as high as Hermione's waist. The temperature was pleasant compared to the weather during the match yesterday. It was no longer painfully below freezing with the wind chill, but it wasn't quite warm enough for the snow to melt.

"You made it. I thought you were going to get cold feet," Cormac joked.

Hermione just turned around to see him with two brooms in his hand.

"So this is really going to happen?" she said taking one of the brooms from Cormac.

"Only if you really want to," Cormac said taking his own broom, swinging a leg over it and lifting off the ground in one movement. He shot up like a rocket, then gradually came back down to Hermione's head height.

"If I knew I had a choice, I would've chosen to stay back at the castle," Hermione said playfully.

"I feel like this is the one thing more than anything a Muggleborn would want to experience," Cormac said, lazily drifting around her on his broom.

Hermione kept turning to face him, "Well, in the Muggle world, witches on brooms are normally the bad guys."

"Really? Am I a bad guy, Hermione?" Cormac asked tilting his head to the side.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked. She didn't think he'd ever used that word before.

"I think I called you by your name," he said. He grew tired of just sitting on his broom so he lifted himself up a little higher in a corkscrew and came down in a pattern Hermione couldn't even describe.

When Cormac returned to her level he asked, "Are you coming up here or not?" he rested his elbows on his broom and his head in his hands, "It's starting to look like it may snow again." He was right. Over the castle it looked clear and blue, but coming over the mountains it started to look dreary and grey.

Hermione decided to put her best foot forward, "Okay, what do I do first?"

Cormac jumped out of the air from where he was hovering, landed on his feet with his broomstick under his arm gracefully, then approached Hermione.

"So, step over the broom, here. And put one foot on the holster, here. Grip it tight. And when you're ready push off the ground, keep a tight grip and lean forward a little." Once Cormac had positioned Hermione where he wanted her, he stood in front of her and held onto the broom.

Hermione was nervous. There was no one to watch her fail other than Cormac, but she didn't want to look like a fool in front of anyone.

Cormac sensed her nervousness. "Here, step off." He said helping her swing her leg back over the broom.

Very slowly he went over the mechanics of getting off the ground. Once she saw it again slowly, she felt more comfortable trying.

Once reset in the appropriate stance to start, and with Cormac holding on, Hermione pushed off the ground gingerly. She didn't get very high, but she held on and leaned forward, keeping her broom in a hover.

"Great, Granger!" Cormac said. He quickly flipped the broom from under his arm, and in one motion, jumped, threw the broom between his legs, and joined her in a very, very low hover.

"This is all I had to do to pass Flying in my first year," Hermione laughed nervously.

"Are you ready to try going forward?" Cormac suggested.

"Okay," Hermione said willing to try a little more.

"Keep the broom handle level where it is, and just shift your weight forward," Cormac explained.

Hermione tried slowly. She crept forward at a snail's pace, but was doing it. She gave herself a small laugh of surprise. Feeling confident she tried to lean forward a little more to gain some more speed, but as she leaned forward she tipped the broom handle a little too far down and went to a nose dive a short distance into the powdery snow.

Cormac was there in an instant picking her up and brushing her and her broom off.

He was trying his hardest to keep from laughing so he sounded like he coughing, "Good try, Granger. You almost had it."

"Shut up," Hermione said brushing the snow off herself.

"You just need to feel it first," Cormac said. Without a single thought he hopped up on his broom and hovered next to Hermione.

"I'm not getting on that broom with you," Hermione said looking at him. He had that stupid smile on his face.

"You have no choice," Cormac said, grinning even bigger.

"I don't?" Hermione said almost in disbelief that he would suggest something like that.

Without a response Cormac picked up a little speed in the opposite direction then came back around for Hermione.

Hermione prepared herself to be hoisted up in the air and just cowered waiting for the sudden jerk up. But the sudden jerk never came. Cormac just flew toward her, wrapped an arm around her, and dragged her into the snow dismounting his broom.

Hermione squealed as the cold snow landed against her skin again. Cormac laughed. He grabbed onto her and rolled her through the snow. She cursed at him, and he just laughed. Eventually he stopped rolling in the snow. He pulled Hermione down onto him. Hermione put her hands on his chest, and pressed up to look at him full in the face. She had a face of pissed off fury. And without a word, she picked up two fistsful of snow and stuffed them down on his face.

While he tried to fight her hands off his face, Hermione got to her feet and started running. She didn't know why she started running, but she didn't get very far until he caught her. He picked her up and threatened to throw her back into a snow bank.

"No, no, no, please! I'm sorry!" the sound of sheer terror amused Cormac.

"You thought I would seriously do that?" He said putting her down and laughing.

She didn't say anything.

Cormac walked over to his broom that he had dismounted to lightly tackle Hermione to the ground, turned back to her and said, "Since I didn't drop you in a snow pile, will you now get on the back of my broom?"

Defeated, Hermione nodded. Cormac smiled and mounted the broom. Hermione came up behind him but didn't know what to do.

"Put one foot on the crossbar and grab onto my waist." Hermione put one foot down, and then lightly touched her hands to his hips. "A little tighter than that." He said looking back at her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head firmly against Cormac's back. He adjusted his back to the new pressure.

"Ready?" He asked looking back.

Hermione nodded. Without using one of his fancier take offs, Cormac pressed off the snow covered floor. They hovered for a moment, then he looked back to make sure she was still there. When he saw that she was he leaned forward picking up speed. He looked back again and she was still there. Her eyes were sealed shut, but she was still there.

To Hermione it felt like she was going as fast as she would on a bicycle, the wind was blowing through her hair, but it wasn't permanently streaked back. Hermione held onto Cormac, while they got faster and faster. She squeezed him tighter when she opened her eyes for the first time. When she opened them and looked down she squeezed him so tight he lost his breath. He had flown them up to the hoops a Keeper defends; the hoops one-hundred and fifty feet in the air.

Afraid to speak, thinking even the slightest move could throw her off balance and off the broom, Hermione carefully requested, "Can we go back to the ground now?"

Cormac looked back at her and noticed the terror on her face. With the gentlest of turns Cormac turned the broom back to the ground and brought them within one story of the field.

Hermione's logical brain reasoned that if she fell from here into the powdery snow, no serious damage would occur so she didn't demand to be put down just yet. Cormac noticed and leaned forward a little harder. The broom responded with more speed. Hermione responded by grabbing tighter.

Cormac then leaned a little harder than that. The broom did as it was told. Hermione held on to the seventh year for dear life. Hermione tried to look around and take in the surroundings, but they were zipping around the field so fast, her mind couldn't process what she was seeing.

Curious to see what would happen, Hermione removed one hand from around Cormac, while keeping the other tightly gripped on his clothing, and exposed her free hand to the air resistance. After her hand connected with a pocket of air, Hermione deduced that they were going faster than she wanted. This is the same sensation she imagined riding a Muggle motorcycle would feel like.

Hermione had to shout to gain Cormac's attention because of all the air that was passing over their ears, "I'd like to go down now."

Cormac nodded and turned the broom around and headed for the same spot they had taken off from. Almost in the same exact spot, Cormac fluttered the broom to the ground where he landed square on his feet, with Hermione still holding him around the waist.

After a second of being on the floor and Hermione still holding on to him, he spun around in her arms and placed his hands on her waist. Hating to be in that compromising position, Hermione reached down to the snow and again took fistsfuls of snow and delivered them to Cormac's handsome face. He smiled and didn't even chase her when she ran from him.

After he didn't give any chase Hermione thought he was mad at her. She cautiously returned to him trying to see what emotion his face gave off. But he only hung his head and refused to make eye contact.

"Cormac…" Hermione said trying to look into his face and see if she had hurt him. It wasn't until she was too close, she realized that she was in trouble. Cormac sprung out and grabbed onto her.

"No, no, no, please! Please, I'm sorry!" Hermione tried to plead again.

"Not this time," Cormac said snatching her and bear hugging her into the air. Holding her tightly in his arms, he fell sideways into the snow so they landed simultaneously in the thick white powder.

Hermione cringed when she hit the snow. Cormac laughed uncontrollably. He grabbed handfuls of snow and threw them gently in Hermione's face and behind her neck. She screamed playfully.

"Cormac! Oh my God, it's so cold!" Hermione tried to get away from his one arm. When she couldn't run away, her fight-instincts kicked in. She reached for a handfuls of snow and started throwing them in Cormac's face.

He started blowing air out of his nose and mouth to keep the snow from going in there. While she threw snow, Hermione was able to wiggle free. Again, she attempted to run away and she started running toward the exit of the Quidditch stadium. As she ran a light snow started to fall. The greyer clouds were creeping closer to them.

Cormac scooped up balls of snow and started throwing them at Hermione. The accuracy of his throws were spot on. Every one landed where he wanted. Each exploded on her bottom.

Once behind the nearest wall that secured her from his throws, Hermione started retaliating with snow balls of her own. She started aiming for his head, but her throws were less threatening than his. At a slight jog he was able to avoid every single snow ball. He approached her, and it wasn't until he was a body length away from her until she actually connected with an icy ball. It grazed him in the arm.

Cormac ignored the weak strike and continued right for her. Before she could turn and run, he had already caught her. For the third time he swooped her up in his arms. This time he gentle placed her down and backed her into the wall of one of the high grand stands. Hermione allowed him to.

She maintained eye contact with him the whole way, as he lowered his nose to meet hers. He rested his forehead on hers, and looked into her eyes. His eyes were the only thing she was focused on. She could see that he was smiling through his eyes. She broke the nose, forehead, and eye contact by looking away.

She looked down to her left. Cormac moved his lips to her exposed neck and placed gentle, harmless kisses there.

Hermione pushed him away, "What did I tell you, Cormac? I told you, you were never getting anything out of me again. Remember?"

Cormac smiled again. This wasn't the first time Hermione had denied him. He just had to be persistent, but now was not the time. Even though Hermione broke the kiss, he didn't let go of her waist. Why did he always grab her in the same spot? And why did it always bring a shiver down her spine?

Cormac just looked at Hermione and brushed away a clump of snow that had rested in her hair, from the snow-wrestling. Most of the other snow had melted into her clothes or down her back. This was no problem for Hermione until a chilling wind howled through the pitch. It wasn't until Hermione and Cormac looked out from the covered area they were standing under that they noticed, that the snow was falling heavily and the wind was swirling around madly. The weather at this school seemed impossibly cruel.

Cormac ran back onto the pitch and grabbed the two broomsticks and back into the shelter of the walkway Hermione had retreated to during the snowball fight. No snow fell where they were, but the wind howled angrily through the miniature wind tunnel.

"Here," Cormac said, pushing a door open after enunciating a password. Cormac held the door for Hermione, and he followed. Hermione stepped into a girls' locker room. She didn't want to think how Cormac knew the password into the girls' Quidditch locker room, but it probably wasn't a pretty story.

"Is this where you got the brooms from?" Hermione asked looking around the dressing room. She had never given much thought to how one of these would look, but it seemed pretty standard. There were lockers for the players to change into. On each locker was a blank name tag, but whenever Hermione neared one her name appeared on the locker. In front of each locker was a stool, Hermione sat on the one that was right in front of her name.

Cormac replaced the brooms so that no one would ever know he borrowed them. He walked over to Hermione, reached for her hand and led her back out the door. If they had thought the weather was bad before putting the brooms back, the rate that the snow was falling and the wind was blusterer was at a whole new level.

It required a lot of force for Cormac to even push the door into the wind tunnel hallway, and once it was cracked open the wind snapped the door open, almost knocking it off its hinges. Cormac and Hermione were met with a violent face-full of wind.

"Do we keep going?" Cormac had to yell over the howling wind.

Hermione grabbed onto his arm, squinted as particles of snow blew into her face and nodded. Cormac did his best leading Hermione to the castle. It was not easy. They walked out of the covered tunnel between the stands of the Quidditch pitch and out to the exposed elements. The two trudged through the now piling snow, until they reached the stone steps they had to climb in order to get back to the castle.

They were already moving at a slow cautious pace, but it wasn't cautious enough. Hermione slipped on an icy patch of the stone steps and started to tumble down to the steps. Still holding onto Cormac she dragged him down with her. Being as acrobatic and protective as ever, Cormac quickly wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and moved her off the path. She still fell to the ground, but she only got covered from head to toe in fluffy new fallen snow. Cormac got it much worse.

When Hermione got back to her feet and brushed herself off, she was going to yell at him for doing that, but when she looked where she thought he would be he wasn't there. He hadn't had such a favorable fall. He couldn't keep his balance after he moved her to the safety of the snow. He rolled down at least a dozen magically cleared, but icy steps. He lay on the stone crumpled over.

Hermione rushed through the snow storm to him. She huddled over him, "Cormac, are you okay?" she put her hands on his body to see if he was conscious.

He rolled over with a look of pain on his face. He had a gash over his forehead, where he must've caught the edge of a step.

Hermione gasped, "That looks bad!"

Cormac moved his hand to his head and pulled it back to see the blood escaping his head. He let his head fall back down on the step.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked sitting up and making sure she hadn't suffered the same fate.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked him a second time.

He sat all the way up and nodded with a wince.

"Let's go back to the locker room and wait out the storm for a little," Hermione said helping him to his feet.

They moved slower heading back to the locker room, but the storm didn't let up. Cormac stated the password again and they stepped into the locker room. With the light, Hermione could see how much worse Cormac looked.

Cormac sat down in a stool that put his name up over it and looked down to see the blood had dripped down to his coat and collar of his shirt. "Great." He said.

Hermione took out her wand waved it and said "_Tergeo._" All the blood that was dried onto Cormac clothes was magically whisked away.

"Thanks," Cormac said looking down at his cleaned coat, but as he looked down another drop of blood landed on it.

"I've never tried to heal a cut like this before, but I know the Episkey charm can fix a split lip, do you think it will fix that?" Hermione asked inspecting the wound.

"It's worth a shot," Cormac sat back and winced waiting to see what would happen.

Hermione pointed her wand at him again and motioned her wand back and on the way forward said, "_Episkey._"

Cormac cringed as his skin was forced together and magically sewn up. Once the magic had taken its course, Cormac sighed relieved. He didn't want Hermione to see him scream in pain, so he held it in.

"How's it look?" He asked her with a grimace.

Hermione placed her hands on his knees to take a closer look. The cut was healed, but it wasn't her best work of magic. She didn't want to tell the truth, but for now it had stopped his bleeding and his forehead was still red, "How's it feel?"

"Alright," he said. He couldn't explain the feeling but it felt like there was a little iron on the inside of his skin cauterizing the cut.

Hermione placed a small kiss on his clean forehead, and gave him a look that said thank you.

"Better, now," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and stood back up. "So now we just wait for the storm to pass."

Cormac also stood up, "Yup. What do you want to do to pass the time?" He said that with a sparkle of desire in his eye.

It was remarkable how he could ruin such a sweet moment. Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, Cormac."

"What else are we going to do? It's just you and me, all alone," he stated.

"No," Hermione said. She could almost admire his persistence.

"I promise it would change your whole view of me," he said stepping toward her.

"Get away from me. You're such an ass sometimes." She said sitting back at her stool. He kept advancing toward her.

"It'll be fun," he said putting his hands on her knees like she had to him moments before.

Hermione put a hand over his face and pushed him away. Cormac retreated much easier than he normally did. He threw a hand to his forehead and winced at the pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione replied sincerely, "I forgot!"

"It's okay. It's okay," Cormac said putting a hand out in her direction acknowledging her apology.

"I'm really sorry," Hermione felt bad.

"Kiss it," he said removing his hand from his face.

"No," she said firmly.

"You just kissed it a minute ago," Cormac argued.

"You deserved it," she answered.

"I don't deserve it now? _You_ made it hurt." He pointed out.

"You still don't deserve one," she said stubbornly.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to take a nice hot shower to thaw out and wash the rest of the blood off my body." He said walking back to his locker.

"No, we aren't!" Hermione said testily.

"I didn't say _we_ are going to shower. _I_ am going to shower," Cormac said taking off his outer most layer and resting it on the hook in the locker.

Hermione's spells had lifted the blood off Cormac's coat and shirt, and also his head; but as he lifted the shirt over his head he still had trails of blood down his neck and chest. Hermione looked away as he continued pulling his shirt all the way over his head revealing his athletic body.

He looked like a wizard model that you see in catalogs that winks back at the reader, with their perfect build. Cormac caught her looking at him, before she could turn away. He smiled to himself as he placed the shirt in the locker as well.

"You haven't seen many shirtless guys before have you, Granger?" Cormac asked flexing his muscle a little, hoping she would look back his way.

Still looking off to the side, Hermione answered him, "I've seen plenty of guys shirtless before, Cormac."

It was true, Hermione had seen Ron and Harry swim, or during a heat wave the boys around campus would be shirtless, after school hours of course; however, she had never had one shirtless before going into a shower before. The idea of Cormac being naked in a moment was unsettling.

"Well, then why is this so weird for you?" Cormac asked sitting in the stool so he could kick his boots off and remove his socks.

Hermione tried to be stoic, "It isn't weird." She looked at him, and once she started she couldn't looked away, until he looked up from pulling his socks off. He was still wearing clothes from the waist down, but Hermione could see every muscle on his body. Toned and defined she had never seen someone that looked so perfectly fit. Even the blood down his chest and on his neck gave him a roguish look that stirred something primal in her.

Cormac stood up, knowing good and well that her eyes were fixed on him. He tightened his abs as he stood and shook out of his pants. He was standing only in his briefs. It took Hermione a second to realize that the boy was in his underwear, and when she realized she looked away. Her face was bright scarlet.

"You can still join me," He said, one last time hoping to get a positive response.

"Just hurry up," Hermione said folding her arms.

Cormac stepped into the hallway that led to the open showers of the locker room.

Hermione sat patiently. She heard the water turn on, and it wasn't long until warm steam started to reach into the locker room where Hermione was sitting. The warmth was a great counter to the harsh cold outside.

Hermione sat quietly in the locker room, checking periodically to see if the storm was letting up, and it seemed like the worst had passed. Once Cormac was out of the shower, they could make it back up to the castle with plenty of time until dinner. She wondered what would be on the menu.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Cormac called to her, "Granger, can you get me a towel?"

That asshole definitely forgot a towel on purpose. She stood with an unamused look. There was no one to see the look, but it felt natural.

He called to her a second time asking the same thing.

"Where is it?" Hermione called back. She would rather throw the towel to him, rather than have him walk in dripping wet and naked.

"There should be a basket full of them right in the hallway," he shouted to her while he shut the water off.

Hermione walked down the steam filled hallway and there were two baskets, one full of clean, neatly folded towel, and one that she assumed was for dirty ones. She picked up a clean one and kept walking toward the showers. There was a half wall that separated the showers from the hallway. Hermione, turning away from the shower the whole time, entered holding the towel out toward where she imagined Cormac would be standing.

He took the towel saying, "Thanks." Once he was in possession of the towel Hermione retreated back to her stool. Cormac emerged from the steamy hallway with the towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at him and he was still wet. Why do boys never completely towel off?

Hermione could see that he had run the towel over his hair, across his chest once, around his back then covered his waist. Hermione looked harder at his head, and his cut had opened up again. Hermione took her wand out again and moved toward Cormac.

Cormac looked at her warily. He didn't know what he had done wrong. Was she upset that he had forced her to get a towel? Or was she mad that he had stripped in front of her? It was all in good fun.

Without a word she kept advancing until she was inches away from him. She pulled her wand back and went to bring it forward, but Cormac reach his hand out again and caught her spell.

"What are you doing?" Cormac asked thinking she was going to throw a stinging hex right at his face.

"Don't move," She said. Cormac let go of her hand and again Hermione completed the Episkey charm.

This one was gentler on him, but there was still a hot pain behind his brow. He groaned the pain away.

"Sorry," Hermione said. She couldn't help but feel silly. Because he protected her from falling down the stairs, he had a big cut on his forehead.

"It's okay," he said gently, still clenching his fists from the pain inside his head. He turned around to start putting his clothes on.

When he turned around, his skin, that was still red hot from the shower, highlighted the other scrapes and bruises on his body. Over his right shoulder he had a large scrape, his ribs were starting to change color from bruises, and down on his left hip he had a mark that looked tender.

Hermione reached up without permission to the scrape on his shoulder. "Did you just get this now?"

Cormac looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about, but he obviously couldn't see it, "Yeah I guess so."

Hermione was a delicate rose compared to Cormac. He looked invincible. Falling down those stairs would've left her in the hospital wing for a week.

Hermione gently put her hand on the scrape. Cormac cringed on the touch, but loosened up when Hermione moved her lips to the core of his spine. When she pulled her lips away she had to wipe the water off her lips that he had forgotten to get with the towel. Hermione watched as little bumps appeared all over his bare body.

Cormac turned on the spot and put his hands on the small of her back and stared into her eyes. Hermione got lost in his face. There was something sexier about him. Maybe it was his wet hair, or the droplets of water on his skin, or maybe it was because he was completely naked under the towel. What she didn't think about was his protective nature. That was what was really keeping her eyes locked on him.

For the first time, she moved and kissed him. Also for the first time it was Cormac that was taken by surprise. Again, for the first time Hermione pushed _him_ up against the wall. And for the first time Hermione wanted to do something special for him.

Cormac started running his hands over Hermione's clothed body while she kissed him with passion for the first time. Hermione went to reciprocate by pulling and gripping at him, but when she started he winced in pain. Hermione had tried to reach up for his muscular shoulder, but she ended up pressing up against his wound.

"I'm so sorry, Cormac," Hermione said pulling away from him.

"It's okay. Really!" Cormac said, feeling foolish for interrupting the kiss.

Hermione smiled and kissed his chest.

"I want to thank you for being so great to me," Hermione said turning red in the face.

Cormac looked at her with surprise for a moment, but then turned on a wry smile.

"Don't look at me like that!" she playfully smacked his muscly arm.

"What are you going to do?" Cormac asked with genuine curiosity.

Hermione didn't say anything. She just went back to kissing him. Cormac loved watching Hermione take charge. Hermione pushed him up against the locker again, rubbing her hands from his hair, down the sides of his neck, through his chest and stopped at his abs. Cormac was hopeful she would keep going lower, but she didn't.

Instead Hermione moved her hands to the hem of her shirt, and lifted her sweater and shirt up and over her head. Hermione stood in front of Cormac hoping for some response from him. She had to wait a moment, because he just looked at her with wide eyes.

He shook his head before he could speak, "You are so gorgeous, Hermione." He couldn't take his eyes off her. She still had her bra on, but her thin waist moved up to beautiful curves. Thinking she would vanish if he waited any longer, Cormac swooped and picked her back up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his towel cladded waist while he gently placed her back up against the lockers.

Hermione took extra care to make sure she didn't brush up on any of his abrasion while they kissed, which meant she had to keep her hands either in his hair or up against his front. Cormac didn't complain about her delicate, slender hands causing unexplainable sensations in his core. His erection was attempting to stab through his towel.

Cormac on the other hand was attempting to explore every inch of Hermione with his hands. Every piece of her exposed skin was free for Cormac to discover. Her skin was soft and flawless. He rested one hand on her ass to keep her suspended against the locker, while his other journeyed from her collarbone, down her arms to her back. He was almost worried she wasn't real.

Hermione was lost in his kisses and touch, until she felt her bra snap open from the back. Hermione quickly shot to reality, when Cormac started to slide her bra off her shoulders. Hermione helped him. Both of the students were now completely topless. Hermione was left in her jeans, while Cormac only had his towel covering him. The towel did little good covering his massive erection however.

Hermione unlocked her legs from Cormac's waist. He complained that he wanted to keep holding her, but he placed her down. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she just looked at him in the face. He was doing the exact same, and this made her blush. He had the opportunity to stare at her topless body, but he only looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Stop!" Hermione said with a laugh, she was almost begging.

He continued to smile, "I can't!"

_God, his smile is too charming_.

Hermione went back to kiss Cormac. She locked her lips on his and pushed him backwards until he bumped into the seat in front of his locker. Hermione kept pushing him, until his knees buckled over and forced him into the seat. Hermione climbed into his lap and kept kissing him.

Cormac wrapped one strong arm around her waist as he supported both of them in the seat.

Hermione took a deep breath before her next move. Slowly she reached to Cormac's towel and undid it and let it fall to either side of the stool. Cormac's eyes shot wide, but didn't question what was happening.

Hermione grabbed his erection with her hand and slowly started to massage Cormac's member. This made him hungrier for her. For the first time of the day Cormac grabbed onto Hermione roughly. He started pulling at her back and alternating at her breasts. Each of them fit perfectly in his large hands. This edged Hermione on.

Hermione jerked her hand a little faster causing Cormac's length to grow harder. He couldn't help but moan her name begging for more. Cormac broke their kiss so he could dip his mouth to the spot where her neck and collar bone met and this made her move even faster.

Hermione stopped rubbing the whole length and started to pay attention to Cormac's head. She rubbed her soft hands all over it and could feel his sticky pre-cum leak out of the tip of him. Hermione teased him like that for a little longer, until she removed herself from his lap.

Cormac reached up to grab her and pull her back down, but couldn't reach her. He couldn't reach her because she had dropped to her knees in front of him. Again Cormac's eyes grew wide. Hermione grabbed him in her hands again, and moved her face close to his firm rod.

Hermione was unsure how to proceed from here. She did her best to follow some of the girl talk she had heard from her classmates. She let out a hot breath over his sensitive skin, wondering if he thought it was sexy or not. Cormac's expression didn't change so she decided it wasn't as sexy as she had imagined.

Hermione looked into his face hoping she wasn't crossing some sort of line, but what seventh year would ever ask to stop? Cormac was no exception. He caressed her face with one of his hands and curled it around so it could rest on her ear lobe.

"Are you okay?" Cormac asked, seeing how nervous Hermione was.

Hermione silently nodded. She took a deep breath and led Cormac's hardness into her warm mouth.

Hermione closed her eyes as it went in. Cormac left his hand by her ear, and played with her hair while she slowly started to bob her head up and down on him. Hermione wasn't able to fit a lot of Cormac into her mouth, but Cormac had no complaints.

He sat back and watched the Gryffindor bookworm swallow as much as she could in her mouth. He loved watching her place her hands on his thighs, and rock her whole body while she pleasured him with her mouth. Cormac could feel the back of Hermione's throat against his tip with every pass she made, and it made him want to push past that, but he didn't dare push her out of her comfort zone because he didn't want his special treat to end.

Hermione kept at her work for minutes, until Cormac pulled her up by the hair next to her ear. She let up with a smack of her lips. Was she doing something wrong?

Hermione looked up into his face, ecstasy was the only reading Hermione could pull from it.

"You are doing amazing!" Cormac said once he noticed she was worried she was doing it wrong, "Try using a hand too."

Hermione reached out with her writing hand and put her hand on his hard cock, and started to spread her spit over the whole length of him. This caused Cormac to tighten his thigh muscles as the sensation poured all over him. Without a word, Cormac replaced Hermione's head back down to where it was before he let her up for air.

Hermione worked her mouth and hand simultaneously. Each time Hermione went down, Cormac had to pull in a deep breath to keep himself for erupting too early. He had his reputation to uphold. Every time Hermione moved down, her spit helped lubricate his whole shaft and cause sensation over his large erection.

Once Cormac felt he couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled Hermione back up from him. "You're so sexy, Granger. This feels so good."

Hermione smiled tentatively. Cormac played with her hair and maintained eye contact to buy him a little time to settle down. Once he was ready again, he took Hermione by the hair and brought her down on him again. This time he left his hand on her head, and guided her up and down on him. He brought her down a little deeper than she could do herself, and she immediately pulled off him with a little gag. She started to have a little coughing fit.

"I'm sorry, Granger," Cormac said, not really sorry. He liked watching her not be able to fit his large cock.

Hermione started to tear up a little, but returned back to her position on her knees. Cormac took her head again and started her down. This time he went to the back of her throat and let her up once he felt her tighten. He could see Hermione clench her eyes as she fought back the urge to gag. Cormac put a smile on his face. He picked a tempo that he enjoyed and continued to drop Hermione to that same depth. After ten deepthroat attempts, Hermione went back to a coughing spree.

"I'll stop," Cormac promised. He had his fun. Hermione sat back on her knees and took him in her hand and started to move it up and down fast. She took extra care to tighten as she went down on him.

"Keep going, Granger," Cormac said as she pumped away on him. Hermione was watching his face as she finished him with her hands, but that wasn't enough for him, "Use your mouth too."

Hermione didn't know why she obeyed the order, but she went back to moving her hand and mouth like a piston up and down his long rod.

Cormac made a fist in her hair as he groaned and started to cum in her mouth. Once the first stream of liquid fell into her mouth, Hermione immediately retracted his cock from her orifice. Cormac had another four or five muscle contractions that shot his semen on her neck and chest.

Cormac almost fell off the stool, he orgasmed so hard. Hermione looked at him and saw that what she did was good enough.

"That was amazing," Cormac said reaching down to her and pulling her in his lap again. He kissed her on the mouth, making sure there was none of his seed where he aimed. Hermione stood up after she was appreciated, picked up her wand and cleaned herself before putting her top back on. Once Cormac had regained control of his body, he stood up and also got dressed.

Hermione wasn't mad at herself for what she did. It was apart of being that age she realized, and she also reasoned with herself that Cormac may have deserved it for not being an ass recently. She almost laughed when she made the comparison to the Muggle experiment of Paplov's dog.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Cormac playfully, "Or do you need to find your legs?"

"Ready for another go? I sure am," He said coming right behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You wish, Cormac. That was a onetime thing," Hermione said swatting at his hands.

Cormac smiled and turned her on the spot, like he had done too many times to count in the last week, and kissed her on the forehead. From there he kissed her on the cheek, then looked at her for permission to kiss her on the lips. He saw a sparkle in her eye that he thought was the permission he was looking for.

Hermione lifted her hand to his cheek and she kissed him back before they walked out the girls' locker room.

The day had cleared completely, it was starting to get dark, but Hermione and Cormac were awakened from their private world when who was standing in the tunnel to the locker rooms other than…..

**A/N: You guys let me know who you think they should run into I have a couple of ideas, but let's see what you guys can come up with to spark me in the right direction. And sorry this chapter is so long, I just felt like I had to set up the good stuff. Also let me know how you liked or disliked the locker room fun. Read and review.**

**jrb2009**


	6. Chapter 6-Physical Cormac

**A/N: I'm disappointed in the amount of people that made comments on who they wanted to see these two, but the reviews and private messages have spoken who you guys want. And I would never have thought of this, but I like where you guys took this one. **

**jrb2009**

What was _he_ doing out of the castle right now. Once the pair of Cormac and Hermione stepped out of the locker room, they walked right into the path of Ron.

He turned a color of scarlet that matched the house sweater he was wearing and his red hair, it was almost hard to tell where his skin started and ended. "What are you guys doing in there?!" he asked.

Ron clenched his fists as he stormed toward the two of them. Hermione thought he was coming right for her, but he walked straight past her. He pushed both his closed fists on Cormac's chest and demanded, "Did you touch her?!"

Cormac threw his hands down his front to remove Ron's arms from him, "Don't touch me, Weasley!"

Ron reached with his left hand and grabbed the front of Cormac's sweater and shoved him with his clenched hand, "You better not have!" he said poking his right index finger in Cormac's face.

Cormac reached out with his left hand and grabbed onto Ron's sweater in the same place, "Or what?" Cormac tightened up his right hand ready to strike.

Those last words sent the boys into a fight. Hermione had never seen wizards fight physically. She had only watched them duel, but now Cormac and Ron were going at it.

It wasn't the glorious boxing match like she had imagined it would be. Both the boys were grabbing at clothes and trying to throw punches. It wasn't as effective as they thought it would be. They tried to unbalance each other, while trying to land a good body shot. All Hermione could see was each of the boys trying to leverage an angle by pulling at clothing then throwing a quick rib shot. And of course, mixed in was a lot of swearing.

Cormac was bigger than Ron- both taller and more physically built- but Ron was the youngest of six brothers. Ron had kept his own in a house dominated by testosterone. Ron had to fight with his older prefect brothers, Bill and Charlie. Percy wasn't much into fighting, but Ron also always had to scrap against the twins. Cormac was an only child.

Hermione shouted to both of them to quit. "Stop it! You both are acting like idiots." Hermione tried to break them up, but couldn't get close enough to the scuffle to keep herself safe. She thought about using magic to separate them, but she couldn't think of a spell that would disrupted physical fighting. She continued to shout at them to quit, but the tussle ended when Ron was able to off-balance Cormac's left side, and delivered a right hook to Cormac's ribs. This caused Cormac to crumple to that side, where Ron had his left hand cocked ready to hit him across the face.

Cormac fell to the floor from the force of the blow. Hermione immediately fell to his side.

"Cormac, are you okay?" She asked. Next she looked over to Ron, "You're really thick sometimes, Ronald."

Ron didn't bother with what she had to say. He just stood where he was with his fists still clenched in brutish rage.

Cormac let out a moan. He was covering his ribs where Ron had struck him with his left hand and his face with his right. Hermione tried to move the hand over his face so she could get a look, but Cormac stood up without Hermione's help, covered his face which was developing a nice shiner, and headed back to the castle, leaving Hermione and Ron by themselves.

"You're a real asshole, Ron," she said standing up, once Cormac had gone from eyesight.

He ignored her comment, "Why are you sneaking around with him?"

"I'm not _sneaking_ around with him or anyone, Ron," Hermione spat back at him, "He was showing me how to ride a broom."

"Since when do you want to learn how to fly? Harry and I are your best friends. We would teach you whenever you want!" Ron reasoned with her. His voice was almost scared this time, "Did he touch you?"

"You're not my father, Ronald. And no, nothing happened. The storm kicked up and we waited the snow out in the locker room. That's it." Ron had a feeling that wasn't the whole story but he wasn't going to push her on.

Without a word, Hermione started to head up to the castle with Ron right behind her. Hermione had nothing she wanted to say to him, but Ron replayed his fight with Cormac over and over in his head. As he walked up the stone steps he bobbed and weaved as if he was in the fight again.

Hermione and Ron made their way through the castle. She still didn't speak to him. She was too furious to bring up civilized conversation, but Ron tried to make amends for what had happened.

"Hermione, please. I'm sorry." He said for about the dozenth time once inside the castle.

Hermione refused to acknowledge him.

"It's just weird that every time we look around, you seem to be off with Cormac," Ron explained.

"What does it matter to you who I'm with?" Hermione snapped at him, "I can do what I want, Ronald."

"I know. And I'm sorry I got so protective. But you know that I don't particularly like McLaggen," Ron continued.

"That doesn't give you the right to fight him," Hermione replied.

"You have to admit though; I looked pretty good out there," Ron said with a sly smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed back to the common room where Harry was waiting for her and Ron.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Harry greeted Hermione, standing up from the table he was at, leaving the Marauder's Map on the table, "We were looking all over for you."

"I found her by the Quidditch pitch," Ron answered for her. He didn't mention Cormac, at least not while Hermione was around and still pissed off. Of course he was going to tell his best friend about his fist fight later.

"What were you doing at the Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked, looking for answers.

"When do you two want to head down to dinner?" Hermione changed the subject knowing it would work. The boys always had good appetites.

"Soon," Ron said moving his hand to his stomach, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, the sooner the better," Harry replied mimicking his best friend's motion.

"Let me shower and get in some dryer clothes, and I'll meet you two down there," Hermione said. She made her way to the girls' dorm while Harry and Ron 'managed their mischief' and headed down to the Great Hall with the old map.

Hermione showered like she had said, and started to walk down to meet with Ron and Harry. She had taken longer in the shower than she thought, because everyone else seemed to be walking back from the Great Hall rather than to it. She looked down at her watch and she was right. The meal was about to end.

Hermione rounded the last corner before she reached the Great Hall and who did she run into? Of course, Cormac. But he wasn't alone. He was standing with one arm around Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin posted up against the corridor walls outside the Great Hall. She was the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was confused by what she was seeing.

Cormac brought his lips closer to Daphne's ear. Hermione was too far away to hear what he had said, but the handsome boy was able to make her blush.

Without being noticed, Hermione walked passed them and into the Great Hall. Hermione took one last look at him and noticed the black and blue mark across his eye before she walked into the Great Hall. She found her friends and sat down with them.

Of course not missing the chance to boast to his best friend about his scuffle with Cormac, Ron spilled the beans to Harry as soon as the boys starting eating. When Hermione sat down Harry couldn't help but burst out, "Hermione, what were you doing in the locker rooms with Cormac?!"

Annoyed she had to answer all these questions again, she rolled her eyes and started to tell Harry for the first time, and Ron for the second time how Cormac was teaching her how to fly when the storm picked up and they had to take temporary shelter in the girls' locker room.

Confused why she would rather take flying lessons from Cormac - someone she described as "vile" on most days - rather than he or Ron, Harry asked her why.

Hermione had time to come up with a response to that question and was happy to answer, "I was embarrassed to ask you guys."

It was an innocent enough answer. The boys could understand that, but it didn't make sense why she would ask Cormac, there seemed to be dozens of people that would be more enjoyable to teach her, but the boys dropped the subject. Instead Ron and Harry replayed the fight with Cormac.

"So there I was. I found Hermione walking out of the locker room with him. And you know when you see something like that. Something snaps…" Ron went on exaggerating here and there, but Hermione was just happy to not be the one doing the explaining for now.

The trio were the last students in the Great Hall when they had finally finished their food. They stood up and walked out the doors. Cormac was still in the same spot. He was leaned up against the wall with one foot bent up on the wall while he continued to flirt with Daphne.

Harry and Ron walked side by side on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower, and Hermione was slightly behind them. Ron and Harry stared Cormac down as they walked by, and Cormac met their stares.

"Nice eye, McLaggen," Ron said not breaking the eye contact. Cormac instinctively moved his hand to his bruised eye.

Cormac didn't say anything back, but redirected his gaze at Hermione who couldn't look at him while he had the blushing Slytherin in his midsts. Cormac looked at her hoping she would say something, but she just kept walking. Once around the corner Harry and Ron continued their conversation from the Great Hall, while Hermione walked behind them in silence.

She was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't understand why she felt so odd. Was she sorry that Ron had fought Cormac? Did she feel responsible for that? Or was she upset to see Cormac with his arm around another girl?

When the threesome made it into the common room, Harry and Ron hurried up to their dorm to retrieve their Exploding Snaps, while Hermione went to bring a book from her dorm to the common area. The boys played their card on one of the lower tables and Hermione read on the floor.

Slowly the rest of Gryffindor returned to the tower, and every time the portal opened Hermione caught herself looking up hopefully. She had decided that when Cormac walked into the tower she would offer him an apologetic smile and show him with her eyes that she was sorry, but he never came through the portal. By bed time, Hermione lingered in the common room after Harry and Ron had finished. She secretly hoped that he would walk in, but after waiting another five minutes she retired to her bed.

The next day was Friday and the school day seemed to drag on. Hermione finished her classes and couldn't remember a thing she learned all day. Once the day ended she took some of her work to the library to try and get caught up on the material she had neglected to learn that day. As hard as she could she tried to clear her head so she could focus on work, but she couldn't get Cormac out of her mind. It had barely been twenty hours, but that was twenty hours without him coming out of nowhere to see her or hold her. How could this be affecting her studying?

Hermione tried switching up the subject she was working on, but that didn't help. She tried to change how she was sitting in her seat, but that didn't help. She even tried to change from table to table, but that didn't help either.

After an hour of struggling to be productive, Hermione gave up. She picked up her books in her arms and decided she was going to take a walk around the castle to try and clear her mind. Hermione walked through the whole library until she was almost at the entrance. When she turned the last corner however, she couldn't stop before she bumped into Miles Bletchley, the Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Bletchley was unmoved, but Hermione's books fell to the ground. She immediately turned red and apologized, "Sorry."

Bletchley was a seventh year and was joined by the two beaters on the team. They were only fifth years, but still looked the part of burly beaters. The two boys laughed as Hermione looked flustered.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," Bletchley rudely spat at her. But before he had a chance to laugh at his own comment, a hand shot across his body and forced him up against the wall of the library.

Bletchley had been taken by surprise and was now being held tightly by Cormac. Cormac didn't look at Hermione he only stared at Bletchley who had a similar build to Cormac.

"Apologize," Cormac said calmly while he held the other keeper with a closed fist.

Bletchley just met Cormac's gaze and didn't say anything- stone-faced.

Cormac tightened his grip on Bletchley's robes and thrusted his grip into his chest harder, "Apologize, please." He said a little more threateningly starting to press into him higher, moving toward his throat.

Bletchley looked at his two beater friends, but they were frozen still, unsure what to do.

People were starting to stare. And Hermione was turning redder with each passing second.

Bletchley apologized with venom in his voice, "Sorry."

Cormac knew that was the best apology he was going to give so he threw the Slytherin into the wall once more and said, "Pick them up."

He did as he was told and handed the books back to Hermione. He and Cormac locked eyes again. The three Slytherins continued into the library staring at Cormac. Once out of sight, Cormac continued to head out of the library.

Hermione was still planted in shock. After she remembered how to walk, she walked after Cormac. Once outside the hallowed walls of the library Hermione called after him, but he didn't turn around.

She had to speed walk in order to catch him. When she had reached him she grabbed him by his arm, "Cormac."

He turned around and looked at her for the first time, but didn't say anything.

Hermione looked into his brown eyes, and forgot she wanted to thank him. Cormac gave her an impatient look and Hermione remembered to say, "Thank you for that."

"I just don't like that word. My mother is Muggle-born too," Cormac said deflating her "thank you" in her face.

"Oh," Hermione stood feeling silly. Cormac turned and resumed walking away.

Hermione went after him again, "Where are you off to?"

Cormac spun in place to address her, "I'm sorry I'm not super excited to see you right now, Granger."

Hermione was hurt by what he said.

He continued, "Because you just let you boyfriend sucker punch me in the face." He said that pointing to the right eye that Ron had connected with.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for me? That's twice this year he's gotten the best of me. He kicked my ass and beat me for the Keeper position." Cormac said about to turn and keep walking.

"He's not my boyfriend," was all she could think of, "He's still dating Lavender."

"That's not what I heard. The word on the street is that he can barely stand her. He just doesn't want to tell her." Cormac said turning away and continuing down the hall.

Hermione didn't know what to think about that new information. The cogs were turning in her head, but she could deal with that later. She wanted to mend things with Cormac.

"He hasn't bested you in every way, Cormac." Hermione called to him down the hall.

He turned around, curious.

Hermione continued to walk so she wouldn't have to shout this next part. Once she was within whispering distance she said, "He's never gotten head from me in the girls' locker room." She hoped that would help cheer him up.

He smiled. It did help.

**A/N: Kind of a physical chapter with boys fighting over Hermione. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know. Are you guys craving a chapter with some Snape/Hermione? Or are you happy with the Cormac/Hermione pairing? Read and review. That's the fuel that keeps me writing.**


	7. Chapter 7-Ron's Big News

**A/N: **

**jrb2009**

Hermione was able to take that long walk she needed to clear her head after all. She was accompanied by Cormac, but that was just what the doctor ordered. Hermione couldn't help but question why he could be so pleasant one moment and a complete ass the next. Thankfully this was one of the better Cormac moments.

They had no set destination and they made the way up as they went, but they stayed out walking the corridors to their own beat. As they walked they shared stories from their childhood. By the end of their walk Cormac had completely stopped talking and just listened while Hermione told him about growing up in Muggle England.

Hermione and Cormac had wandered to the same corridor that led to Slughorn' office. Once Hermione noticed she couldn't help but speak up about it.

"Do you remember the first conversation we had here," Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I was telling you about my Quidditch saves," he started, "And you looked incredibly bored."

Hermione didn't realize that he had picked up that she was bored. She thought she faked it better. She didn't want to be completely rude.

"It's ok. It didn't hurt my feelings. Some people just don't like Quidditch." Cormac explained.

"Then why did you keep trying to tell me stories about Quidditch?" Hermione questioned.

"I wanted to impress you. But I guess that wasn't the right way," Cormac shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I like our walk this time better," Hermione said going back to her story about visiting the London zoo when she was younger.

Cormac looked at her the whole time she told him about visiting the lions and elephants. He listened as she explained that's how otters became her favorite animals.

"To keep them from drifting away from their friends and family, they hold hands when they sleep. I thought that was the sweetest thing." Hermione told him. That was a common Muggle fact, but she doubted someone from the Wizarding world would know that.

Cormac looked down at her hand and thought about holding it, but he couldn't bring himself to it. They were close enough to hold hands, which was also different from their first walk. Hermione kept to her side of the corridor and he on his.

Cormac continued to listen to Hermione's stories as they made their way to a staircase and started to descend to the lower levels of the castle. Their body language suggested that the two were very engaged in the conversation. They maintained eye contact as they walked; only looking down every fourth or fifth step to see where they were going.

This could've turned out fatal, as Hermione was about to finish telling Cormac about her trip to the Forest of Dean, she miss placed a step, that would've sent her down the stairs. Hermione reached out with a hand to try to grab the railing, but she missed that as well. As usual, Cormac was able to keep her from tumbling down. He grabbed her arm and braced her from falling.

"I swear I'm never this clumsy," Hermione said with thankful eyes.

He laughed, "It's ok. Apparently that's what I'm here for."

They kept walking down the stairs. This time they were taking more caution watching where their feet were going.

"Why are you so good at keeping me from getting hurt?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. The Sorting Hat must've put me in Gryffindor for some reason. And being an arrogant, asshole isn't a trait to any of the houses, so I guess he decided on Gryffindor because I'm 'chivalrous'." He said putting air quotes around the last work.

"There is a house for arrogant assholes though," Hermione stated.

Cormac looked confused.

"Slytherin, of course," She looked at him with disbelief that he couldn't guess.

"Well, I guess I can't be that big of an asshole then," Cormac said with a smile, "Or they need to get a new Sorting Hat."

"They probably need a new one," Hermione responded smiling.

Cormac smiled back to her. Hermione and he locked eyes until she stumbled on a step again. This time she was able to catch herself, but that sent the two of them into a laughing fit. The pair turned a corner and walked down a hallway Hermione was familiar with. It was the fifth floor corridor where the prefects' bathroom was.

Cormac couldn't help but make a suggestive comment, "You know, Granger, any time you're feeling lonely; I know a great place to take a bath."

"I told you, Cormac. The locker room was the first and last time anything is going to happen between us." Hermione said giving him a scolding look.

Cormac smiled when she smiled after her remark.

"And I don't even want to know how you know the password to the prefects' bathroom." Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, you're a prefect now, so I wouldn't even have to figure out the password." Cormac teased her.

"So you had to ask around to get the password to the girls' Quidditch locker room?" Hermione asked him as they kept walking down the corridor.

"Actually, I've known that password for a while," Cormac said with a wink, "I don't think it's ever been changed. That's the same password since my fourth year."

"I don't even want to know who the girl was," Hermione said shaking her head acting like she was disappointed.

"How do you know that's how I got the password?" he asked.

"Nevermind," Hermione replied.

"Well, since you know the prefects' password, I'll know who to ask if I need a nice warm bath," he said and then he dropped the subject.

The two walked in silence until Hermione asked, "Should we head back to the dorm?"

Cormac nodded and they took the short walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Without knowing it, they both were thinking about what it would be like if they did go into the prefects' bathroom together. Understandably, they both had different ideas of how it would go.

By the time they reached the common room, it was dark outside and a fire was lit in the common room. Lucky for both of them, neither Ron nor Harry was in the common area. If Hermione had to guess, Lavender had probably wrangled up a date for Ron to attend, and Harry was with Dumbledore trying to understand why it was imperative to get close to Slughorn.

Even though Hermione's best friends weren't around, the common room was still full of students- a typical Friday night. Cormac made eye contact with some of his seventh year roommates and said goodbye to Hermione so he could hang out with them. Hermione headed up to her dorm, got into her nightwear, took a book, curled up with Crookshanks, and read until she fell asleep.

She had a good night's sleep. It was undisturbed when her roommates came back in. She didn't toss or turn through the night. It was a good night's sleep.

When Hermione woke up on Saturday morning she didn't think it was going to be any different from any other weekend, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Since she hadn't seen Harry or Ron all last night she got up, dressed and headed to the boys' dormitory. She walked through every dorm until she reached the sixth years' dorm. She tried to open the door slowly to make sure she wouldn't wake anyone up, but as she just cracked the door open she could tell all the boys were up. She didn't know why she just waited behind the door barely open, but she did and she listened.

"Finally, I did it," Ron was boasting to the other boys.

"Blimey, Ron, we thought you were getting sick of her," Seamus's voice sounded.

"I was, but something about last night changed my mind," Ron was clearly talking about Lavender.

"Yeah, we all know what that something is," Dean's deep voice said.

"It's funny. Yesterday morning I was even thinking about breaking up with her, but now that we fucked I think I'll keep her around a little longer," Ron said with confidence.

"That's why Ginny and I kept fighting all the time," Dean said poking fun at Ron.

"You fucking, dodger!" Ron said, and he jumped onto Dean's bed and started to wrestle him for saying that about his little sister.

As the boys started fighting Hermione shut the door, but none of them heard it.

Hermione had developed feelings for Ron ever since she heard how upset he was when she was petrified back in their second year. And when he helped her set up Buckbeak's defense in their third year. Or when she realized how jealous he got when Viktor brought her to the Yule ball. The list of contributing factors went on, but hearing him say those things almost crushed her.

She knew that he and Lavender were dating, but she was so hopeful hearing that their relationship was rocky. The shocker that they had sex last night really caused her stomach and heart to lurch. She left the boys' dormitory and headed down to the common room. She quickly scanned the room, but didn't find who she was looking for.

She left out the portal and headed down to breakfast. Once in the Great Hall, she found who she was looking for. Cormac was sitting down with the same friends from last night. He was dressed casually and had his charming smile on listening to a friend tell a story. Hermione walked right up behind him and bent down to his ear.

"Let's go to the prefects' bathroom."

**A/N: I think we all know where this is going. Stay tuned to see what happens when they get alone in the prefects' bathroom. **

**jrb2009**


	8. Chapter 8-Prefects' Bathroom

**A/N: I think we all know what to expect here. Cormac/Hermione smut and lemons, it gets graphic so no underage readers please. **

**jrb2009**

"Let's go to the prefects' bathroom," Cormac whipped around to see that Hermione had whispered that to him.

"Um, yeah," he stood up and was met with a bunch of confused looks from his friends still sitting at the table. He didn't pay any attention to them.

Hermione took him by the hand and led him out of the Great Hall. Cormac looked around to make sure she wasn't playing a horrible prank on him, but she moved determined to get to the fifth floor corridor.

"Forthcoming," Hermione said to the door. It cracked open and she rushed in pulling Cormac behind her. Hermione had been running on pure emotion, now that her rational brain realized what she had done, her heart started to beat fast.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Cormac asked noticing a change in her eyes as her brain reminded her what she was doing.

Hermione didn't wait for the door to close behind her. She pushed her rational mind aside for now. She took out her wand and flicked it toward the knobs that controlled the bathtub that was the size of a swimming pool. Beautiful colors of red, blue and yellow flowed into the tub and erupted with bubbles.

Cormac's eyes grew wide. He was able to put two and two together and assumed that she was expecting him to get in the bath with her.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Cormac wanted to make sure she was aware of what she was suggesting. He had always thought about it, but never thought he would actually be in this situation.

Hermione's subconscious snapped an image of Ron and Lavender in an intimate setting like this. Hermione wrapped her arms around Cormac's neck and kissed him. He reached down and picked her up like he had done many times before. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and started running her hands in his hair.

Hermione played with his hair, until she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and picked it up over his head. Cormac had to put her back down on the ground to lift it all the way off over his head, but once it was off Hermione tossed it onto the floor. Cormac did the same to her. They had their lips crash together again. This time Hermione rested her hands on the waistband of his track pants. She ran her hands between his skin and waistband teasing him. Cormac mimicked her. She loved the feeling of his touch, but was expecting a lot more than just this.

Impatient, Cormac removed his hands from her and placed them around his own waistband and pulled his pants off. Left only in his boxers, his erection was showing. Not sure what to do, Hermione took a step away from him and undid her jean buttons and shimmied out of them.

For the first time in her life, Hermione stood in front of a boy only in her underwear. She stood awkwardly with her hands at her side, not sure what to do. Cormac took a second to look her up and down, and then up again. His eyes locked onto hers. He stepped closer to her and took her in his arms.

"You're so beautiful," he kissed her on the top of her head.

She kissed him on his chest.

"Do you like me?" she questioned.

"Sometimes I think I do," he gave a vague response, but deep down he wanted to say yes.

"Do you really like me?" she probed.

"What is this about?" Cormac gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know," she put her head against his body again.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight hug.

"You are a special girl, Hermione. I've spent time with a lot of girls, and I go up and down on how I feel about them, but spending all this time with you over the past few weeks- I don't want to be away from you for too long." There was no lie in his voice. And she had heard him lie a few times.

"Thanks, Cormac," she kissed his chest again. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was going to happen next. After her deep breath though, it wasn't enough. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Cormac told her. He didn't want to let her go, but released her.

In the prefects' bathroom there was a whole section that was dedicated to sinks and a wall length mirror. It was separate from the bath. Hermione walked over there and placed her hands on a sink and looked at her reflection. Hermione wished she had put on some make up or looked a little better than as if she was just going for Saturday breakfast. She tried to pinch her cheeks to give her a little more color, and took the hair tie out to let her hair down. She placed the elastic on her wrist. She tousled it softly to try to look a little wilder.

Hermione came back around to where the tub was, but Cormac was gone. Hermione felt completely unwanted. But it wasn't until he came up for air from being submerged under the water. He was close to the middle of the bath. It was so deep that he had to tread water.

"I thought you weren't coming back," he said with a smile. He laughed to himself when he realized why she needed a moment to herself.

"Turn around," Hermione demanded to him.

"Why?" he thought it was an odd request.

"Just do it," Hermione asked politely this time.

He turned around.

"And close your eyes," Hermione added.

"Okay," he did as he was told, "they're closed."

"Keep them closed," after making sure he couldn't see her, she hurried out of her last layers and slowly stepped into the bath. She moved to where the water came up to her shoulders.

Once he could tell she stopped moving, Cormac asked, "Can I turn around and look now?"

"Okay," Hermione said taking in a deep breath.

Cormac turned to look where she was. He swam over to her, and didn't know how close he could approach her. He kept moving slowly toward her, but she didn't stop him.

He reached out to put his hands on her hips, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She stepped back.

Cormac looked hurt.

"It's just… I don't… Be gentle," was the best way she could put it. He nodded.

Cormac slowly moved toward her, and placed his hands on her waist. Hermione reached out to his biceps and allowed him to pull her close to him.

Cormac led her to where the water was deeper. He drifted from where the water was just to his chest, to a little farther until the water covered up to his shoulders. He didn't break eye contact with her the whole time.

As Cormac walked out to the middle of the bath Hermione couldn't reach the bottom. She allowed Cormac to pick her up and walk with her. She was getting lost in his dark eyes and faultless smile. Hermione reached up and latched her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her naked body and his were touching out of sight below the water, but she could feel the sensual contact they made.

Cormac reached up to Hermione's wrist and removed the elastic off it. Then while she held on with her arms and legs, he reached up behind her hair and gently placed her hair in a ponytail.

"That's better," Cormac said being able to look into her face now.

Hermione understood what he meant. She blushed, but didn't stop smiling at him. He placed his hands back below her naked bottom to support her while they drifted around the bath. The current of the spigots pushed them gently around the pool-sized bath. It was almost an aquatic dance.

They swayed for minutes until Cormac wrapped one arm around her lower back to support her, and with his other brushed her hair behind her ear and rested his hand on the side of her face. He slowly pulled her down to his lips and kissed her. She kissed him back. She moved her hands from the back of his neck, down his arms, in front of his chest, up to his hair; anywhere that she could.

While they kissed, Cormac carried Hermione back to the shallower parts of the bath. She noticed they had reached the edge when they buckled down on the part that created a lip for a bather to sit. Cormac had backed up all the way to a sitting position, and pulled Hermione into his lap. To keep her knees from being crushed under both their weight she released his waist and rested her knees on either side of him.

Hermione could feel Cormac's erection on the back and bottom of her thighs. She broke their kiss, and looked into his face. She placed her weight on her knees and pushed up so his member could be free to stand where it wanted. She brought herself back down, sandwiching him between her most intimate parts and his lower stomach.

She looked at him, and he smiled like any seventeen year old would. Again Hermione placed her arms around his neck and rolled forward and back massaging him. Cormac let out a surprised gasp. He had not expected this. He put a hand on her lower back and moved with her momentum, and moved his other hand to rest on her cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," Cormac said moving his hips in time with hers.

She didn't say anything to him. She just brought their lips together. Cormac forced his tongue in her mouth and lightly teased at her tongue. Hermione played back.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Hermione whispered into his ear for a second. This comment had a double meaning.

"I promise, as long as I'm around, nothing will ever hurt you," he whispered back to her.

He had proven that over the past few weeks.

"Ok," Hermione took a deep breath, "I trust you."

In a quick move, Cormac switched positions with Hermione. He brought her over to the right and placed her on the marble lip. He slowly placed a kiss on her cheek, before going back to her lips. He rested his hands on her thigh and rubbed up and down the middle of her thigh. Each time he went up his hand got closer and closer to her core, until he finally reached it. Once he reached his destination he no longer looked to go up and down her thigh but up and down her slit.

With two fingers, he rubbed up and down her entrance for a moment before he pushed into her. Slowly he went in and out of her, building her up. Hermione instinctively reached out and took him in her hand and wanted to start working him up and down.

He reached down with his other hand and stopped her, "It's not my turn yet."

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she just sat there kissing the handsome boy, while he fingered her. Cormac's fingers were curling in her and her breaths were getting faster. It was just like the night in the Astronomy tower. She was feeling the buildup of ecstasy, but he stopped.

Just as quickly as he had switched positions on the lip with Hermione, he was back. He swiftly grabbed Hermione and put her back in his lap. Hermione, feeling like she missed her orgasm, looked into his face.

"Only if you want to," Cormac started, "We can still stop if you want."

"Is that what you want?" Hermione asked him, scared she was doing something wrong, or wasn't being sexy enough.

"No way," he said with a big grin.

She smiled, "Okay."

They were about to take part in the most ancient dance in the world. Without ever needing a true lesson on what to do, Hermione picked her weight up back onto her knees. Cormac took himself in his hand and moved his tip to her entrance.

One more large exhale from Hermione and she slowly settled down on him. She had to stop a few times before she reached the base of him. It didn't hurt as bad as she had expected it to. Once he was all the way in her, she took a moment to adjust to the new feeling.

"Are you okay?" Cormac asked gently with concern on his face.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Next she tried to bounce slowly on her knees. Cormac moved his hands to her waist and at a slow pace helped her move up and down. Hermione put her arms around his neck as she kept going up and down on his length.

Cormac reached with his lips and kissed her on the wrist. Hermione pulled his face to hers and kissed him, while she kept riding him slowly. Cormac had no complaints about the pace. Hermione was so tight around him, and even more importantly she looked so beautiful in that moment. If she went any faster he would release.

They rocked together in the bath for minutes. Hermione was able to move at a good pace that allowed Cormac's big rod to hit her in the right places, and kept him from exploding too early. Like before Hermione was feeling her finishing sensation build up.

She started to let out small gasps of air as it built in her core.

"Are you close, Hermione?" Cormac asked picking up that she was moving faster and more desperately.

She nodded while she closed her eyes.

He looked into her gorgeous face, and required all his focus not to finish in her.

Hermione cried out softly when her climax hit her. Cormac allowed her four more thrusts on him before he pulled out of her and released.

Both exhausted from their work, Hermione rested up against Cormac's chest and shoulder. He wrapped both his arms around her and allowed his head back on the edge of the marble bath.

When they had the energy, they both laughed, and kissed. They sat in the water, with Hermione in his lap, and he held her for another five minutes without moving.

The sentimental movement was disrupted when Cormac scooped up Hermione's hand and swam out to where the spigots were letting out the wonderful colors of water. Again the water was too deep for Hermione to stand, so she had to attach to his waist.

Over by the spigots there were more bubbles than where they had just been. Cormac reached into a pile of the bubbles and scooped them up and ran them through Hermione's hair. Then he scooped bubbleless water up and washed her hair.

Understanding what he was doing Hermione smiled. She held onto his waist with her legs and did the same. They washed each other and shared many laughs while they did it.

When Hermione tried to scoop up water without any bubbles she reached out too far and caused Cormac to lose his balance, leading the both of them to fall into the warm bath water. They came up laughing of course. Cormac swept her back up in his arms and she kissed him.

Under the surface of the water they ran their hands across each other's bodies focusing on bathing. Hermione applied more of the magical bubbles onto his back and scrubbed over his muscles. Cormac scooped up bubbles and placed them on her delicate shoulders and washed up and down her arms.

After they were happy with how clean they were, they went back to the lip of the bath. Thinking they were going to get out, Hermione reached the edge of the pool and tried to lift herself out of the pool. Cormac had a different idea. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back in. Then he backed her up against his firm body.

Hermione always thought guys had a difficult time getting hard again once they came, but she could feel his erection resting behind her.

He rested his face in the crook of her neck and started giving her small kisses. While he laid pecks against her neck, he reached around her front and gently rubbed her nub. Hermione danced her bottom up against, him letting him rub against her.

Seeing that Hermione was enjoying herself he pushed one finger into her from that angle. After a moment of Cormac pushing into her, she wanted to do the same for him. She arched her back and went to push harder into him. But from that angle he couldn't keep his finger in her.

So Cormac grinded up against Hermione for another moment or two, until he grew tired. He grabbed himself again and placed his lower head at the entrance of her. Hermione gave a startled squeal when she felt what was happened, but didn't say no.

Without any oral consent, Cormac pushed into her from behind. Hermione groaned slightly from the tightness again, but pushed back into him. Cormac pumped into her from behind faster than their first time, but he couldn't believe how great she felt.

He placed one hand on her arched back while he thrusted into her from behind. His other hand came from behind her and started to roughly grab at her breasts. Hermione let out small squeals as he manhandled her like that. Hermione had to place her hands on the edge of the bath to keep him from knocking her over.

To start Cormac delicately went into her, but as she loosened around his cock he was able to bring more force into his thrusts. Each deep thrust caused her to gasp, egging Cormac on.

This angle wasn't as good for her as the first, but she could hear Cormac's breathing pick up behind her. So she went faster with his pace and soon he was announcing that he was going to cum a second time. Again he pulled out and finished into the bath.

He turned Hermione around and kissed her on the lips, "I kind of do like you."

Hermione smiled, and didn't say anything back. Instead she headed out of the bath. She got out and Cormac followed her without any complaints. Hermione picked up two towels out of a basket and wrapped her body in one, and put her hair up in the other.

Cormac walked over behind her with his spent member drooping down. He picked up a towel and quickly went across his head, chest and back, then wrapped himself in the towel. Of course, he didn't dry himself completely.

Both wrapped in their towels, Cormac grabbed Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione kept her hands on the towel around her body, trying to remain decent. Cormac thought it was cute.

They finished drying, got clothed and went to exit the bathroom.

But once again, when they stepped out of the corridor, they were not the only people there.

"Look what we have here."

**A/N: Who's it going to be?! **

**jrb2009**


	9. Chapter 9-Blackmail & The Library

"Look what we have here." Lavender Brown finished her sentence with a frivolous giggle.

Hermione was holding Cormac's hand as she led him out of the bathroom. Once Hermione saw that Lavender registered who Hermione was with, she immediately dropped his hand and turned red. Hermione knew how big of a gossip Lavender could be. There was no way for Hermione to lie to the boys and get out of this in one piece.

"What will Ron and Harry think about this?" Lavender asked with an added air-headed tone.

Hermione could only imagine what they would say. Harry wouldn't know what to say, and probably wouldn't speak to her for weeks, but Ron would disown her as a friend completely. And that would be after he tried to kill Cormac.

"Wait until I tell Won-Won about this," Lavender said, knowing exactly the repercussions this would have on Ron and Hermione's friendship, which meant more time for her and Ron.

"You're not going to tell anyone anything, Lavender," Cormac piped up from behind Hermione.

Lavender just looked at him.

"Unless you want me to tell the whole house about that…" he started but was cut off.

"You wouldn't dare!" she interrupted him.

"I would," Cormac said raising an eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't because that would ruin your reputation," Lavender said stuffing her nose up toward both of them.

"It would ruin yours much worse than mine," Cormac said giving her a wink.

Hermione looked at him in the face, and he had that sly smile cemented on. She looked over at Lavender and she was bright ruby.

Hermione watched as Lavender weighed the pros and cons in her head. Lavender reasoned that this secret could ruin Hermione's reputation around Hogwarts but especially her relationship with Ron, but she couldn't do it. It was too humiliating.

Lavender crossed her arms, gave them both a head nod and continued walking as if she hadn't seen anything.

"And if anyone ever, ever finds out about this, Lavender, I will ruin you!" Cormac shouted down the empty hallway.

Hermione couldn't help but turn around and look at him in disbelief. He could talk his way out of anything.

"How did you do that?" she asked bewildered.

"I just threatened her with something much worse than this. Don't worry. She won't tell a soul," Cormac explained.

"What did you guys do?" Hermione asked incredibly curious.

"I could tell you. I suppose," Cormac said pretending to think hard about it.

Hermione stood waiting.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," He pointed out.

"Please," Hermione half-begged. The interest was beginning to kill her.

"It's going to cost you," He said bringing his face down to her height.

She pecked him on the cheek and he shrugged his shoulders.

He put his lips by her ear and started explaining what had happened between him and Lavender that was going to solidify her sworn secrecy. As he whispered more and more of the story into her ear, Hermione's eyes and mouth grew wider and wider. Cormac finished telling the story and stepped back to look at Hermione. She was still wide eyed and wide mouthed. He nodded.

"Yup, that happened," Cormac said nodding.

Hermione covered her mouth in disbelief. After she remember how to talk again, she said, "That's disgusting."

Cormac shrugged, "Oh well."

There was a moment of silence while they just looked at each other, but after that moment they burst into laughter and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say to him. What was the appropriate protocol for conversations of students walking back to the dorm after having sex? On top of that Hermione couldn't imagine what came over her to allow herself to do that - with Cormac.

Now that she had gotten some of her sexual frustration out and was thinking clearly she couldn't believe that she had done that.

Just before reaching the portal Hermione had to stifle a sniffle. Her eyes were beginning to tear up as she thought about what she had done. Cormac looked over to her when she made the audible sound.

"What's wrong?" Cormac asked stopping in his tracks.

She had to sniffle again as her eyes started to become glassy, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"What do you mean?" Cormac asked genuinely concerned.

"That," she said pointing down the corridors toward the prefects' bathroom was.

"What about it?" he asked turning to her and putting a strong hand on her back, rubbing it as if that would keep the tears from coming out.

Hermione remained strong and didn't shed a tear, but tried to continue, "That was just so…"

"Unlike you?" Cormac finished her sentence.

She nodded twice and had to wipe at her nose.

"It's good to let loose every now and then," Cormac said moving his hand that was rubbing her back to her chin and pointing her up to face him.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. He could see the disappointment in herself on her face.

"Even someone as tightly wound up as you needs to have a little fun," He said putting on that charming smile he had used on her too many times this week.

It was contagious and she smiled back. Cormac pulled her in for a tight hug. She placed her head up against his chest and hugged him slightly. He kissed the crown of her head and let her go so that they could enter the portal together.

When they walked through, the sixth year boys were huddled around the common area couches. Hermione had forgotten that there was the possibility that she and Cormac could run into Harry and Ron. When they walked through the portal and into the common area all five of the boys looked up, breaking away from their conversation.

Everyone looked up to see Hermione with Cormac again, but after they registered who walked in all the eyes shot to see what Ron would do. Hermione could feel her face redden. Anticipation was building in her stomach. She and Cormac froze where they were.

"Oi, Hermione, we've been waiting for you so we can go and eat," Ron said to everyone's amazement.

He was in too good of a mood to even let Cormac ruin it. Ron got to his feet and walked toward Hermione and Cormac; the other sixth years got up and followed slowly.

Ron came up next to Hermione and put an arm over her shoulder. He looked at Cormac and didn't say anything, but gave an acknowledging head nod toward him. Cormac looked at him confused, but nodded back and went up to the boys' dorm.

Everyone else that had been waiting for Hermione, caught up to Ron's quick pace, and they headed down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Hermione turned and followed them out the portal while Ron still had an arm draped around her shoulders. He seemed to continue the conversation he was having with the boys in the common room.

"But like I was saying, boys, if any of you need any advice with the ladies, I'd be more than happy giving you some pointers." He said.

Hermione felt disgusted by his touch, so she removed his arm from her but continued to walk next to him. She endured hearing Ron boast about his sexual escapades with Lavender.

Once inside the Great Hall all them gathered at the Gryffindor table and started piling on brunch items. They hadn't been there longer than a few minutes when the bushy head of Lavender swooped into a seat next to Ron. She was sitting directly across from Hermione.

Lavender sat down and placed a kiss on Ron's cheek and started to giggle. Once she had removed her lips from his cheek she reached down with her hand closest to him and gathered his hand in hers. When she turned away from Ron, she looked at Hermione and turned red. She tried to see in Hermione's face if Cormac had told her secret.

Hermione couldn't help but turn red, when Lavender made eye contact with her. Realizing that Cormac had obviously told Hermione, Lavender gasped inaudibly and looked around. For a second she deliberated between whether or not she should share the news of who she found walking out of the prefects' bathroom. She decided she couldn't. Instead she picked up her fork in her free hand and with a threatening look, pressed her thumb against it while staring Hermione down.

Hermione wasn't going to say anything so she turned her attention to her pumpkin juice.

Ron and Lavender were the center of attention during the meal, to Lavender's delight. They were being abnormally cute, which was a change from the last few weeks, since Ron had divulged to a few people that he was beginning to get sick of her, but for some unexplainable reason, he was able to tolerate her a little more. Hermione almost threw her brunch up several times as they made kissy-faces at each other, and referred to one another with pet names. It was sickening.

After a particularly embarrassing comment from Lavender, Hermione couldn't help but choke on her juice as she snickered to herself.

Lavender shot daggers out of her eyes to Hermione, but had a sly smile come across her face as she concocted an idea.

"Hey, Won-Won, I have an idea." Now she looked right at Hermione, "Let's go to the prefects' bathroom." She put her lips to Ron's ear as she said the second half, but she made sure it was loud enough for Hermione and the boys to hear.

Hermione put on a face of disapproval. There was no way the other boys could understand why that comment was a stab at Hermione, but she just watched as Lavender relished in Hermione's flustered look.

The boys gave each other knowing looks and chuckled.

"Well, I think I'm done with breakfast for now. I'm sure I'll catch up with you guys later." Ron said standing up, "My lady has her needs." He winked back to them.

Hermione sat there with her mouth agape. _What a bitch_. She thought.

The moment was made worse when the boys started brainstorming, what those two would be doing in the prefects' bathroom. That was the last straw for Hermione. She couldn't sit there and listen to them go on any longer. She quickly scraped up the last bits of food on her plate into her mouth and polished off her cup of pumpkin juice and quickly excused herself.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower. She was fuming with how horrible of a person Lavender was. The whole walk back she was muttering to herself, "Who does she think she is?" and "The nerve of her!" and once in the common room she even said, "Bitch!"

"Who's a bitch?"

Hermione hadn't given a thought that the common room would be full of people. Fourteen pairs of eyes all turned to look at her. She met each of the gazes and started to blush. Cormac asked his question again, which caused a few people to giggle.

Hermione remembered to never say anything bad about anyone else so she answered, "No one."

She turned away from the common room and headed up to the girls' dorm. She retrieved some work from her dorm and walked back out through the common area, ignoring the stares. Then she headed out the portal.

As she was walking out the portal the sixth year boys minus Ron were walking in.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked knowing the answer already.

"Library," She stated stopping to chat briefly.

"Want some company," he said politely.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said glad to be able to spend some time with Harry.

She waited outside the portal as he went to go grab some work. Once he had reached her again they started walking.

"How are you?" Harry asked lightly.

"Fine, how are you?" Hermione was confused why he had asked that.

"You know what I mean," he said looking at her.

She understood that he was asking about hearing the news about Ron and Lavender's elevated relationship. She shrugged.

"I just remember that night after the first Quidditch match," he trailed off.

"It's ok, Harry," she didn't want to discuss it, "Really, it is. I just need to find something that takes my mind off of him and her."

"Have you done that?" he was honestly concerned for her.

She obviously wasn't going to tell him about her spotty run-ins with Cormac so kept her answer short, "Of course." She held up the books in her hands, trying to imply that her work was her distraction.

"You always bury yourself in your work though," Harry was just looking out for his friend.

"I'm really okay, Harry," she ensured him.

He dropped it, and they started talking about their school work. Once in the library, they found a table and started their work.

They didn't get very far into their work, until they were interrupted.

"Potter," a voice from behind Hermione said.

Harry looked up from his work, and Hermione turned around to see that Cormac had addressed him. He had a stack of books in his hands.

"What's up, Cormac?" Harry almost looked annoyed to see him.

"Seamus told me that McGonagall told him, that Professor Dumbledore is looking for you," he explained.

Harry rolled his eyes and said to Hermione, "That man." He gathered his things, thanked Cormac for telling him, and told Hermione he'd see her later.

Hermione waved to him as he left at a jog to see the Headmaster. She put her head back down and kept translating her Ancient Runes homework.

Cormac moved to Harry's seat and pulled the chair out, "Do you mind?"

Hermione looked around, the library was empty except for the usual bookworms, but there were still plenty of other tables. It was noon on a Saturday and he wanted to spend his free time in the library?

She nodded and he sat down saying, "I see you're working - for a change."

Silently he opened his first book, put his elbows on the table, placed his chin in his hands and started to read. Hermione watched as he slowly moved his lips as he started his Muggle Studies reading.

Hermione put her head down and kept translating. Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty and the two of them quietly kept working. Like two pistons in an engine, one of them would look up at the other, and just as they would look back down to their work the other would peek up. They finally made eye contact and just smiled at each other. Hermione looked back down at her work with a smile and continued to work. Cormac tipped back in his chair and kept his smile on. He rocked back and placed the book her was reading in his lap and kept going.

Hermione noticed that Cormac was losing steam to keep working. He was looking around the library to try to find something more stimulating, but because it was so empty, he wasn't finding any luck. He started rocking back and forth in his chair, and was humming some song. This was distracting Hermione, but she didn't say anything, she just kept translating.

Eventually it was no use, "Cormac, be quiet."

"Sorry," he said setting back down all four legs of his chair on the floor. He tried to go back to his work, but it wasn't long until he became distracting again.

"Do you need a break?" he asked Hermione.

"No," she said with her head still hovering over her parchment and book.

He took out his wand, and quietly whispered something to himself as he swished and flicked his wand.

Hermione's Ancient Rune's book started to levitate off the table and he lifted it just out of Hermione reach. She tried to grab for it, but Cormac held it just above her head.

"Cormac, give me that!" Hermione ordered him.

He levitated the book toward him, took it out of the air, and closed it on the table, "You need a break. All fun and no play, Granger."

"Fine," she said taking a heavy breath.

"Perfect," he said with a smile, "Tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?" She was already unamused with this game.

"Favorite color," he started.

"Orange," she said looking at him.

He made a sound that showed he was puzzled, "Because of your cat?"

"Sure," she didn't have a reason that it was her favorite color. It just was.

"Favorite season," he asked his second question.

"Fall," she told him plainly.

"Start of school? Changing colors?" he asked.

"It's when my birthday is. I feel like that would make me a little biased." She explained.

"When's your birthday?" he questioned.

"September 19th," she replied.

"What else should I ask?" he pondered.

"It's my turn," Hermione interrupted his thought, "Brothers or sisters?"

"Only child. You?" he replied.

"Me too." They smiled at each other for a moment until Hermione asked him with an interested look, "First girlfriend?"

"Never had a 'girlfriend' before," he said, adding air quotes to the word.

Hermione looked at him with disbelief.

"I've had 'girl friends' before, and we would hang out… and stuff. But I've never had a 'girlfriend,'" he made sure that she understood the difference between girlfriend and girl friend.

"Well," she started, "What am I then?" She smiled when she saw how uncomfortable the question made him.

Cormac prided himself in being cool under pressure, but for a moment he let down his guard. He smiled and blushed, but quickly collected himself. With a smile he replied, "Just some pretty girl I know."

She looked at him like he was an idiot, and just shook her head.

"What about you?" he asked, since she seemed to be judging him. He was referring to the first question.

She got flustered and began to turn red. She tried to stop herself from blushing, but couldn't help it, "I've never had a boyfriend."

Cormac just looked at her and asked her another question, "First kiss?"

"Very first kiss? Or serious first kiss?" she asked to clarify.

"Either," Cormac said interested in what her answer would be.

"Justin Davies," Hermione said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Cormac asked. She was hoping he would know who her first kiss was, so he could compare himself to the mystery boy.

"He was my neighbor when I was five. He gave me my first kiss. We played house," she told him.

He smiled when he imagined a three foot tall Hermione kissing the neighbor boy. He laughed, "Adorable.

She smiled shyly.

"Best kiss?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione took a second to answer this question. Cormac was on the edge of his seat waiting for her answer. After her second of thinking she said, "Justin Davies."

He couldn't help but smile. He breathed out, "Little minx."

"First person you were _with_," Hermione said curiously.

"Penelope Clearwater," he answered coolly.

"Percy Weasley's girlfriend?!" Hermione almost shrieked.

He nodded with a little laugh.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She needed to hear that story, so she asked about it. They didn't get any more work done, but spent the next hour just talking. After Cormac had run out of things to ask Hermione he packed up his work and stood up. Hermione had decided she was going to try to get some more work done so she remained seated.

"So tomorrow is the fourteenth. What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I don't know. It's a Sunday, what I always do on Sundays," She asked, confused what the conditions of it being the 14th would change.

He laughed, "Okay, well, I'll see you later, Granger." He took his books with him as he went back to the Gryffindor Tower.

She grabbed her Runes book from his side of the table and completed three more translations until she realized what he had asked her. Tomorrow was the fourteenth of February!

**A/N: What are you guys thinking for a special Valentine's Day between these two? Read and review. It motivates me to write faster!**

**jrb2009**


	10. Chapter 10-Valentine's Day

Hermione had totally forgotten that the romantic holiday was approaching. How did she overlook Valentine's Day? Harry didn't have a romantic interest that he was currently pursuing. Cho was no longer a factor, and he would never admit he had feelings for Ginny. And of course Hermione couldn't stand hearing anything that had to do with Ron and Lavender, let alone be within thirty feet of them together. But how could she forget tomorrow?

When she woke up the next morning, there was a little note on the edge of her bed. Hermione stretched, rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and while still under the covers of her bed, reached for the note.

_Granger,_

_If you're up for it meet me in the Entrance Hall at 7:30._

It wasn't signed, but it didn't have to be signed. Who else would refer to her as 'Granger'? How could Cormac deliver this note? Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm. She made a point to ask him when she saw him next.

She crumpled the paper and tossed it toward the nearest bin. She missed. So that forced her to get out of bed and physically throw the paper out. She almost smacked herself in the face, because she could've used magic to move it, but was almost thankful that she was out of bed because now she could start her day.

She got dressed and brushed her teeth. After she was prepared for the day she made her way to the boys' dorm room. The sun just crept above the horizon. It was too early for Harry, Ron or anyone else to be up. Hermione walked in and quietly woke Harry and Ron up.

"Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," Hermione said over his bed.

He stirred, reached for his glasses, put them on and then sat up in bed. He apparently forgot what day it was too, but replied, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione." He reached out, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Ron began to stir awake too.

She walked over to his bed and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ron."

"You too, Hermione." He sat up and hugged her too.

All the other boys began to stir up too. Hermione wished them all a Happy Valentine's Day, but didn't offer any of them hugs.

"Breakfast?" Ron asked stretching his arms and yawning.

Harry and Hermione nodded. The boys moved slowly getting dressed and using the bathroom. Hermione climbed into Harry's four poster bed and sat there until they were ready.

Once ready, they headed down for food. They got down to the Great Hall and it was decorated with reds and pinks. It looked like whatever the inside of Cupid's diaper would look like. The magical ceiling was filled with fluffy white clouds and where there were normally candles hanging, there were thousands of hearts dangling down.

The tables were filled with couples sitting across from one another holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down to toast and pastries shaped like hearts and filled with red, pink and white fillings. It was a typical breakfast for them. Ron was stuffing his face with the pastries, Harry was pondering over what he and Dumbledore had discussed the night before, and Hermione was reading up on the latest news in the Daily Prophet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Won-Won," a shrill voice came from behind Hermione.

Ron looked up. He looked like a guilty chipmunk. His cheeks were too full of food that some was spilling out over his lips.

While he forced the food down into his gullet, Lavender looked at Harry and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

Harry put the pumpkin juice that he was drinking down and replied, "You too."

Lavender then looked at Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, and just stuffed her nose at her, "Hermione."

"Morning," Hermione said without picking her view up from the Prophet.

Then Lavender stepped one leg over the seat and with her bottom pushed Hermione to the side so she could fit between her and Ron. She sat down without a plate in front of her and placed her head on Ron's shoulder.

"So, Won-Won, are you ready for the Valentine's Day banquet?" Lavender asked, bumping Hermione a little farther down the bench with her hip.

Dumbledore had decided that this year for Valentine's Day there should be a banquet to emphasize the importance to the students to remember how powerful love can be. So he decided to celebrate it with a Valentine's Day feast. The details hadn't been fully explained yet, but they would find out soon enough.

Ron nodded his head. No one noticed the look of absolute boredom on his face. Ron kept going up and down on how he felt about Lavender. Every day he would wake up and tell himself he was going to break up with her, but just before he would gain the courage to break her heart, she distracted him with the one thing teenage boys can never say no to.

"Yeah, just after I get back from Hogsmeade with Harry and Hermione," Ron said with a mouthful of pastries.

Lavender looked like she had just seen a ghost, "But, Won-Won." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Lav, but we've been planning this all week." Ron told her.

Lavender bent her neck so she whispered something into his ear. Ron dropped his fork on his plate with a loud bang and choked on what he had in his mouth.

"On second thought, I don't think I'll be able to make it into Hogsmeade this trip. Next time," Ron said shamelessly. Lavender smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, "Do you still want to go to the village?" They were sitting next to each other, "Since neither of us can really spend Valentine's Day with who we want, we can be miserable together." He whispered that part so only Hermione could hear.

Hermione smiled and nodded. It seemed like an enjoyable afternoon to her, and when they got back it would be time for the feast. It would be a good way to keep her mind off being single.

The idea was interrupted when a tall man with a long white beard came behind them, "Good morning, you four." Professor Dumbledore greeted Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender.

"Morning, Professor," they all responded.

"Happy Valentine's Day to all of you," he said next. They replied by wishing him the same. Once the niceties were aside he addressed Harry, "Can I have a word, Harry?"

Harry stood up from his food and stepped sidewise with Dumbledore. When he got back he had a long face on.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Dumbledore is urging that I get what I need to from Slughorn to get the upper hand on," he lowered his voice, "Voldemort stuff."

"So no Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Not today, sorry." Harry felt bad.

"That's ok. I'll just take a quick visit to the village and pick you guys up some sweets at Honeydukes." Hermione said a little disappointed that Dumbledore kept stealing Harry away.

Harry and Hermione finished their meal together since Lavender stole Ron from them. After breakfast the trio went their separate ways. Harry had to go try to hunt down Professor Slughorn, Lavender led Ron by the hand to some deserted part of the castle, and Hermione went out the Entrance Hall to the main courtyard where she assembled along with the other third years and older for the trip to Hogsmeade.

The weather was becoming pleasanter. The days were starting to warm up, but it still required a sweater, scarf and earmuffs to make the walk to Hogsmeade. She had a small shoulder bag full of coins so she could pick up some sweets for her and the boys.

Once the time came to head to Hogsmeade, several of the professors led the students off the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a fifteen minute walk to Honeydukes and once inside Hermione had no trouble finding exactly what she needed to buy.

She picked up three bags and filled them to the top with red and pink sweets. Colored and flavored licorice, sugar quills, and seasonal red velvet cauldron cakes filled her parcels. She spent a galleon on each the goodies, but was happy to do it for her best friends.

As she pushed the door out to the street of Hogsmeade, she wasn't looking when she flung the door open with her foot, since her hands were full. She hadn't noticed that she pushed the door and almost hit someone with it. If it weren't for the innocent bystander's quick footwork, he would've collided right into the glass door.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized immediately facing the poor wizard she almost hit. He was understanding, as he continued walking with his wife. Before she caused any more trouble Hermione decided she would head back to the castle.

Trying to get out of the village that was decorated for the holiday, Hermione trudged off. Just seeing all the decorations reminded her that she was Valentineless. She was moving so quickly she passed more and more groups of people on the way. People were walking around holding hands and kissing to celebrate the holiday. Everyone that was lucky enough to have a Valentine seemed to be walking at a slower pace, like love had made them forget how to walk normally.

Hermione pushed past one group in order to get by them. The members of the group gasped at such rude behavior. There were girls holding onto the arms of some seventh years. As Hermione passed them they made disapproving comments amongst themselves.

She thought she heard someone's voice say, "Was that Granger?" Hermione didn't stop to pay them any attention.

She had created a little bit of separation from the last group she just pushed through, when she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," the boy said behind her. Hermione stopped and turned around to him. Of course, it was Cormac. Hermione didn't respond to him, she just turned around and walked. She continued to walk to the castle, but she walked a little slower. Cormac kept hurrying toward her until he was walking with her. They maintained her leisurely pace.

"Did you get my note?" Cormac asked striking up conversation.

"I did. How did you get that note in the girls' dorm?" she asked, remembering that she was curious about that.

"I called in a favor," Cormac said mysteriously.

Hermione just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"I told you. I called in a favor," he repeated.

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"I have incredible powers of persuasion," he moved his lips closer to her as he said that.

She would have hit him in the arm if she wasn't carrying three bags of sweets. Instead she just rolled her eyes.

"I asked one of the house elves to deliver it for me," Hermione looked at him surprised, "a funny little one named Dobby," Cormac continued, "I gave him a Knut for it, and he got all beside himself."

"You paid him?" Hermione didn't believe him now.

"Yeah, he kept going on about how he was a free elf, so it only seemed fair that I gave him something." Cormac explained.

Of course Hermione had a weak spot for elfish rights, and hearing that Cormac did such an unheard of nicety to an elf almost made her heart melt. Almost.

"So, did you get my note?" Cormac asked her again.

"Yes, I did," she answered him, without giving any expression in her voice.

"Then I'll see you after the banquet?" Cormac questioned.

"Maybe you will," Hermione seemed to have no tolerance for anything to do with Valentine's Day and the thought of the banquet put her in a foul mood.

"Alright, maybe I will," Cormac stopped in his tracks and allowed Hermione to continue walking by herself. He waited for his group of friends and the girls his friends met in Hogsmeade to catch up to where he was standing. He walked with them back to the castle.

Hermione made it back into the tower and left the sweets on both Harry and Ron's beds with little notes that wished them Happy Valentine's Days.

By the time, Hermione got back into the girls' dormitory it was time to start getting dressed for the banquet. Dumbledore had made it clear that it was going to be a formal occasion. The girls were expected to wear elegant dresses and the boys were expected to be in their dress robes.

When Hermione was back in her dorm room, Fay Dunbar and Pavarti Patil were getting dressed in their best outfits. Pavarti had a long face on. Ever since Lavender and Ron started dating she missed her main partner in crime.

Hermione was always nice to her roommates, but didn't have much to say to them. She always preferred the company of Harry and Ron. Hermione went into her dorm closet, took out a blue dress and laid it on her bed. Then she got undressed and headed into the bathroom to begin getting ready for the banquet.

After she showered, she finished the rest of her preparations and headed down to the common room. There was a crowd of people lined up in the common area. Everyone was surrounded by a flyer that had been posted on the wall.

_Students,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. It is always important for us to remember how important our relationships are especially at this time of year. It is also important to remember how strong we are when we are united, given the current state in the country. This is why I am encouraging that each and every one of you accompanies a fellow classmate to the Valentine's Day Banquet. I believe that you will all enjoy the special treat we have set up for you. Lastly, this is mandatory._

_-Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Once Hermione had read the flyer, she wondered what that all meant. She hoped that this was some sort of joke. As she looked around though, people were starting to pair off with potential accompaniment. Some of the younger boys were grabbing onto their best friends, while older couples were pairing off. Hermione knew that Ron would be forced to endure a dinner with Lavender so she immediately assumed that Harry would be able to join her.

Without giving it a second thought, Hermione rested her worried mind and walked down to the Great Hall by herself. Once outside the Great Hall there was a massive line forming outside the doors. Outside the entry way stood Professor McGonagall. Hermione peeked behind the professor and saw that the Great Hall had transformed into a five-star restaurant. The four main tables had been magically vanished and all that were left were hundreds of tables set for two. On each table there were small candles that illuminated the area.

The line was forming because each party of two was being individually seated by one of the many ghosts in the castle. Hermione waited in the line patiently for Harry to show up, but by the time she was up to the podium she was still partnerless.

"Granger, where is your companion?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm still waiting for Harry," Hermione expounded.

"Potter will not be able to enjoy the Valentine's Day feast, I'm afraid. He and Professor Dumbledore are having an important meeting tonight," the witch explained to Hermione.

"Then I'll just have a table for one, Professor," Hermione stated.

"I would love to do that, Ms. Granger, but I'm sure as you read in Professor Dumbledore's message to the entire student body, everyone must be accompanied to dinner. Perhaps Mr. Weasley," she tried to help out. Even though her intentions were pure, she struck a nerve in Hermione.

Professor McGonagall notice that she had said something wrong, "I'm sorry, dear, maybe if someone else shows up you can dine with them."

Hermione stepped out of the line, and it wasn't until she did that she realized just how hungry she was. She had just come from Honeydukes and had a bag full of sweets still resting on her bed, but that was too far, even though that would end up being her dinner if she couldn't come up with a date soon.

She thought hard on who could accompany her. Ron and Harry would've been her first choices, obviously. Ginny came to mind. Hagrid was an option, but was that out of line to ask? Neville and Luna could be tolerable for a dinner companion. Even Draco Malfoy would be bearable, she was so hungry.

Her last thought was close. It wasn't Draco Malfoy, but Vincent Crabbe that was turned away from the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was just finishing explaining that all the students were required to come in with a companion.

"Now, Mr. Crabbe, Ms. Granger here doesn't have anyone to accompany her eith…" Professor McGonagall was just about to finish saying, before she was cut off.

Hermione had a look of disgust at the mere thought of having dinner with a knuckle dragger such as Crabbe, but fortunately she was rescued.

"Actually, Professor, I thought I would be lucky enough to take Ms. Granger," a silky voice said from behind Hermione.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised to see who said such nice things. When she saw that it was Cormac she got excited for Hermione. Being a bookworm herself especially at her time during Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was excited to see the young stud take an interest in Hermione.

"Well, if that is alright with you, Granger," the professor asked.

Hermione looked back and forth between her two options. To most people it wouldn't have been a hard decision, but today Hermione hadn't been in the mood for Cormac. Just when she thought she may have a better time with Crabbe, she reasoned that Cormac was definitely the lesser of two evils.

She didn't say anything she just stepped toward Cormac.

"Thanks a lot, Professor," Cormac said showering McGonagall with a charming smile. His charm didn't only work on unsuspecting school girls. Professor McGonagall smiled, thinking she was some form of magical matchmaker as the two walked into the Great Hall.

Once through the entryway and out of sight of Professor McGonagall, Cormac dropped the act. The warmth immediately dropped out of his eyes and face. A ghost politely led them to a table and seated them. Once he floated away Cormac stood up.

"Alright, I'm going to go sneak to my own table," he said bluntly.

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to sit with Crabbe," he said holding onto the back of the chair he was just sitting in.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ok, have a good night." He nodded his head sarcastically and tried to head off to find an empty table for himself.

The castle tried its hardest to recreate an intimate setting. Ghosts came around asking for order, and once they left the meals magically appeared in front of the students.

Hermione waited and waited for one of the ghosts to stop at her table, but none of the ghosts ever visited her. She waited until one of the ghosts she was familiar with glided by her.

"Sir Nicolas, could you get me started?" Hermione asked politely.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, I would love to, but I am hesitant to inform you that I cannot do that until your counterpart joins you." Nearly-Headless Nick explained.

"He just stepped out to get some air. Could you just get me started?" Hermione tried to charm him, but she could tell it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but rules are rules." Then he whisked away.

Hermione sat there, panicking that she wasn't going to be able to eat. She waited there for another minute or two, until the seat across from her slid back and Cormac was planted back in the seat.

They didn't say a word to each other, but they knew neither of them was going to eat at his or her personal table.

Immediately after they refused to acknowledge one another, a friendly ghost slid over and two menus magically appeared on the tables.

The ghost who seemed more than eager to have something to do around the castle enthusiastically welcomed the two to the Valentine's Day banquet. He informed them of some specials and asked them for drink orders.

"Butterbeers," they both answered not a moment after the ghost finished.

"Perfect, I can get you that. And I will be right back to take down the rest of your orders." He drifted away. As he left, their goblets magically vanished and were replaced with tankards of butterbeer.

Instinctively they both brought the glasses to their mouths and took mouthfuls of the liquid into their bellies. After finishing their long sips, rather than striking up conversation they picked up the menus and scanned through the options.

Behind their menus they both were thinking. Cormac was embarrassed he was forced to come back to sit with Hermione after attempting to stomp out on her. Hermione was wondering why he had acted so coldly to her before he stomped out.

They were both interrupted from their pondering when the friendly ghost came back to take their orders.

Neither of them had given much thought to what they wanted to order, but as hunger was starting to take over them, they quickly scanned the menus and decided on what they wanted to order.

"Ladies, first," the ghost said hoping to appear as if he was doing a good job waiting.

"I'll have the beets and goat cheese salad to start, and I'll have the chicken over risotto please." Hermione said deciding on what she wanted.

"And for the gentleman?" the ghost asked. Hermione almost scoffed at what he said.

"Can I have the same salad with the dressing on the side, and I'll have the lamb please," Cormac said.

"Perfect," the ghost said clapping his hands together. Obviously, his clap didn't make a sound. "I can get those out shortly, and I will refill your drinks for you." Again he drifted away. As he left, the salads appeared in front of them, and their glasses were instantly filled.

They quickly ate at their salads, pretending to be too busy eating to strike up conversation. When they weren't shoveling in greens they were drinking out of their glasses.

The moment they were both finished with their first course, the ghost was back on top of them.

"How were the salads?" He asked each of them.

Without much appreciation for the effort he was putting in to being an excellent waiter, they both responded that it was great.

"Well, let me bring out the main course, and let's see what I can do about filling up your glasses again." Slightly deflated that his best attempts at providing excellent service were going unnoticed, he hovered away.

Again food and drink magically appeared. They both ate so fast, they wondered if their stomachs were going to burst. They did everything possible to avoid eye contact and conversation. They both gazed around every inch of the Great Hall as long as it wasn't directly in line with the other.

Cormac finished his meal before Hermione. He put his knife and fork down, pushed his plate away and then rested his elbow on the table and placed the side of his head in his hand. He had a look of absolute boredom on his face. He refused to look at Hermione. Instead he let his eyes wander around the room.

Hermione would never consider this meal a date, but this had to be one of the worst dates in history. Cormac was proving to be worse company than if she ate by herself. He was giving Crabbe a run for his money. She hurried to finish her food, before she had to endure another awkward second. She wasn't able to finish all the food that was on her plate, but as soon as she pushed the plate away signaling that she was full, the ghost was back.

As he got there he said, "Let me take these away." He pretended to reach out and grab the plates, but they magically vanished, "And how were your meals?"

Cormac still had his head in his hand, "It was great."

"Really nice," Hermione said putting on a weak smile.

The ghost tried to use the last trick in his book to salvage some praise out of these two students, "Even though you didn't order it, I thought you two would appreciate a molten chocolate cake." As he finished the sentence, a molten cake appeared in the middle of the table with two forks.

When the pair of them didn't respond the way the ghost had expected he couldn't help but ask Cormac, "What is wrong with you? Are you not having a good time with your girlfriend?"

Cormac snapped up to look at the ghost, "She is not my girlfriend." There was one derisive laugh between the words "is" and "not."

Offended Hermione retorted, "You're not my boyfriend." Cormac didn't respond to her.

"Then what is she?" the ghost asked.

"Just some pretty girl I know." It was a reflex answer. When he was set up to make a charming comment, he always took his chance. He couldn't even smile at his comment.

Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

The ghost looked at her. He wanted to know what he was to her.

"Just some asshole I know." She said tilting her head at Cormac.

The ghost, realizing he made a mistake, decided to leave the situation.

"So I'm an asshole again?" Cormac asked with a straight face. He took a bite out of the cake.

"You've always been an asshole." Hermione answered reaching for the fork, "You just hide it better some days."

Cormac gave her a sarcastic smile, "You think you're so much better than everyone else."

No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

"You walk around with Potter, the Chosen One, and his best friend. You think you're so much smarter than everyone else. Always being right, and priding yourself on that." He kept going.

"You're the one that walks around like an arrogant prat all the time." Hermione said putting her fork down.

He opened his mouth to insult her again, but decided against it. Instead he took another bite of the cake and asked her, "Are you done?" He was referring to the meal.

"Yes," Hermione said taking her napkin, rolling it up into a ball and tossing it on her table.

Both of them stood up and as soon as they pushed their chairs in, the table was immediately cleared off. They walked through the Great Hall passing other couples enjoying the Valentine's Day banquet. Once they left the Great Hall, they walked right passed Professor McGonagall.

"How was your dinner?" she asked Hermione hopefully.

"Dinner was good. The company could've been better." She replied without stopping to continue the conversation with the Transfiguration professor. Hermione didn't get the chance to see the confused look on her face.

"You think Crabbe would've been better company than me?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione had contemplated that question during the meal, and it was obvious that Cormac was the better companion, but she decided to keep that from him.

"He probably would've been," she lied.

"You think you're such hot shit," Cormac said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, please. Look who's talking." She said motioning her hands toward him.

"At least I don't pretend that I'm not full of myself," Cormac explained.

"What does that mean?" Hermione said, as they reached the first set of stairs back to the tower.

"You walk around like you're the perfect student. You act like this innocent bookworm that never gets in trouble and doesn't have any worries in the world." Cormac pointed out, "It's almost like you have a permanent stick up your ass."

"Don't say that!" Hermione almost shrieked at him.

He didn't say anything. He just shrugged his shoulders smugly.

"And you live such a hard life," Hermione started, "You're charming and handsome. You always get your way and never have to work hard for anything."

"You don't know anything about me," Cormac said.

"You don't know anything about ME," Hermione replied back to him.

"I bet I know more than you think. I bet I know more about you than most people. But you walk around like this reserved know-it-all. Sometimes it makes me sick." Cormac told her.

"Because you know my favorite color and my birthday you think you know about me? You're an idiot." Hermione said. She thought that she was done with this conversation.

"That's why I never get involved with smart girls. Because they always think they're right." Cormac spat at her.

"That's probably because you're always wrong," Hermione pointed out.

Cormac just silently shook his head at her. Hermione quickened her pace as she walked down an empty corridor.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Hermione was going to insult him one last time, but she was stopped. Cormac's arms wrapped around her from the back, and she drew in a quick breath. She thought he was so angry with her that he was attacking her.

She was half right. He wrapped his arms tightly around her arms and had his lips attacking the base of her neck. Hermione knew that she shouldn't enjoy the feeling of his kisses, especially after how rude he was being but she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

He continued ravishing her neck in the empty corridor, but the corridor wouldn't be vacated for long. Hermione knew this so she tried to reason with him, "Stop. Not here." She breathed out.

Cormac led the pair of them to the nearest door, and he opened the door to an empty classroom. He let her go and closed the door behind them.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys are in the mood for me to write about. Also, read and review. It gives me ideas for where I should take this story. Also, I've been thinking this story is going to come to an end, because we all know that Hermione ends up at Ron's bedside soon. But I was thinking about an idea for a sequel. What do you guys think? If you like the idea I need some suggestions for names of some characters. Guys and girls names.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**jrb2009**


	11. Chapter 11-Empty Classroom

**A/N:**** Sorry, if there was any confusion on where this story is going to go. There will be no surprise Hermione/Ron pairing in this fic, but in the books and movie Ron gets poisoned and their relationship goes back to normal. **

******I was kicking around some ideas for a sequel. I was thinking of something over the summer, so this fic can still run parallel to the books and movie. Also, for my idea of the "sequel" I need a few names so I can name a few characters from Hermione's life at home.** You can help me by being a part of the writing process by giving me some ideas for names. 

**Leave a comment at the end of this chapter with some names you like. Also, don't forget to read and review. Now, sit back and enjoy some teenage smut.**

Hermione stepped into the center of the empty classroom unsure of how she should feel. Cormac finished shutting the door and turned back to her. There was little light in the room, but Hermione could see that he had an eager look in his eyes.

Cormac placed his strong hands on Hermione's shoulders and pulled her up on her toes while he hungrily kissed her. Hermione's first reaction was shock. She assumed Cormac was going to be furious with her after the strong words they shared in the corridor, but clearly that didn't upset him at all. After she thought about it, she didn't want to be kissing him either. Not after the horrible things he had just said to her.

She moved her lips away from his, "Cormac, no."

As soon as her lips broke away from his, he let his left hand move from her shoulder up to her ear. He lightly tugged on it, and circled a finger on the soft spot behind her earlobe. With his other hand, he carried on gripping onto her shoulder tightly. Lastly, he started placing kisses on her cheek, before he was able to plant his lips on her neck again. It was as if he didn't hear her ask him to quit kissing her.

Hermione pleaded for him to stop one more time, but closed her eyes and gripped onto the dress robes that were against his ribs. As she pulled at his dress robes, Cormac tugged on her ear harder than he had the first time. Instead of a playful jerk, he pulled so hard it forced Hermione to tilt her head down with it.

Hermione gasped in pain, "Ouch!" She expected an immediate apology, but it didn't come.

Cormac; however, did let go of her ear the moment she gasped, but he was moving too impatiently to stop. He moved his hand back to her shoulder. He started to push her forcefully backward. He slowed himself only for a second. He cradled her, so he could gently place her back against the wall, but then he moved his hands hungrily over her again.

He collided his lips with hers again. He continued gripping Hermione's shoulder with one hand, and with the other he traced her collarbone and neck desperately. Hermione enjoyed how his strong hands were eliciting these electric feelings in her.

In a flash, Cormac brought one hand to the back of Hermione's head and took a handful of her hair. He pulled it backwards coercing her head to follow. Hermione gasped again, and was forced to tilt her head back. This time Cormac didn't let go at the sound of her gasp. He wasn't pulling hard enough to seriously hurt her. He was just showing his physical dominance while he pressed her against the stone wall.

Hermione was forced to bite her lip to keep from crying out, while Cormac kept her head tipped back. He kept his other hand forcefully caressing her neck and jawline. While he played there, he brought his lips down and started kissing up and down the other side of her jawline and behind her ear.

As Cormac continued to tease her body, she could feel her levels of desire rising too. It was an unwanted, involuntary reaction, but she couldn't help it. Before this went on much farther, she needed to ask him to control himself one more time.

"Cormac, please stop," Hermione appealed.

Cormac heard her plead, but ignored it. Instead of stopping, he escalated the situation. He placed his hands under Hermione's arms and lifted her up against the wall. He pressed his body next to hers, forcing her off her feet, wedged against the wall.

Hermione had a feeling that there was no turning back for Cormac, so she accepted her fate. She locked her legs around his waist. As he felt the fight leave Hermione, he pulled her hair a little harder, allowing himself more access to her neck.

Hermione had too many sensations running through her head. First, she had the teasing pain associated with Cormac pulling on her hair, the spark she was receiving every time he placed another greedy kiss on her neck, and the feeling of the cold, rough, stone wall against the skin that wasn't covered by her dress. With all these distractions, Hermione didn't even stop Cormac when he began moving the straps of her dress off her shoulder.

Before her arm was completely removed of the strap, Hermione remembered what she was doing and halted him. Frustrated, Cormac pulled on her hair. She let out a little squeal. Cormac persisted and was able to coax Hermione out of one strap, then the other. Cormac pulled the top of her dress down so it rested under her bra-covered breasts.

Happy with his progress, Cormac released Hermione's hair and went back to kissing her on the mouth. Hermione was relieved that there was no more pressure on her scalp, but didn't have a chance to dwell on that, because Cormac stuck his tongue in her mouth. Scared what he would do if she didn't play back, she entwined her tongue with his.

Sensing a little more fire out of Hermione, Cormac slipped a hand under her bra and started to advance on her chest. He took his hand and moved it around the outline of her breast several times, until he decided to maneuver his hand to the center. He twisted his palm into her nipple a few times, before he began pinching and pulling on it.

Hermione couldn't tell if she liked him being so rough with her, but she knew there was going to be no way to stop him. Instead, she decided she was going to try to get in the mood to be manhandled. Hermione placed one hand on his front and grabbed at his robes, until she could tell she was also tugging on his skin. She brought her hand up to his hair. She didn't pull on it like he did to her. Instead, she just combed through his wiry hair. To try to be a little sexier, she removed her tongue from his mouth and took his lower lip between her teeth and lightly bit down on it.

Cormac snarled barely audibly and moved both his hands behind her back, and with ease he popped her bra open. Hermione had to quickly remove her hands, to take the bra off, but once it was on the floor, she replaced them on his front and in his hair.

"You are such a little know-it-all," Cormac said pulling his lips free from her bite and staring into her face.

Hermione had to look hard in the poor lighting to see that he was really enjoying himself, and those words were meant to excite her more.

"You're such an arrogant prat," Hermione said biting her lip at him.

Cormac smiled, but brought one hand down and smacked her bottom.

Hermione gasped again and looked at Cormac with wide eyes.

"Am I?" Cormac said raising an eyebrow at her. He involuntarily grinded against her.

Hermione made a sound that told him yes.

"You're so sexy sometimes," Cormac let out.

Before Hermione could think of anything to say back, Cormac had placed her back down on the floor. As soon as her feet were on the floor, Cormac spun around so his back was against the wall. He pulled her up against him so her back was against his chest.

"Especially right now," Cormac continued his thought.

Hermione could feel Cormac's erection resting on her backside so she pressed into him. He pressed back into her while she shifted her weight side to side for him. Cormac grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer to him. He placed his chin on her shoulder and tried to reach around and kiss her, but she refused allowing him access to her lips.

With a seductive smile on her face, Hermione allowed their cheeks to rest on one another, but teased him but just keeping her lips out of his reach. Cormac could've reached up with a hand and forced her to kiss him, but he didn't want to stop the pressure on his front so he left his hands on her hips pulling her into him.

Up to now, Hermione was unsure how far Cormac wanted to go. She found out immediately as he started to hike her dress up above her thighs. Once he was able to hold the dress with one hand against her hip, Cormac took his other hand and roughly dragged it against her underclothes. Hermione took in a breath and pushed back into Cormac a little harder.

They rocked against the wall like that for a short minute, until Cormac wanted more. "Come here," he groaned at her. As he said that, he spun her around so she was facing him. She couldn't keep her lips away from him this time when he brought them down to hers roughly.

Cormac still had Hermione's dress balled up by her waist so he had access to her warm, slick core. With his free hand, he slid his hand between her skin and delicate layer of clothing. Without waiting for an invitation, he slithered his middle and ring fingers into her. Hermione had to gasp again once Cormac began to finger her violently.

After twenty seconds of Cormac's hands being down there, Hermione had to break from the kiss as she felt her first orgasm build. She held her breath and curled her toes as Cormac's fingers brought her over the edge, but Cormac wasn't done. Before she was able to catch her breath from her climax, he continued to curl his fingers in her just as quickly as before. Hermione tried to bring her hand down to stop him and allow her a second to catch her breath, but he was too driven and too strong for her to succeed. After another thirty seconds, Hermione was forced to orgasm again. As she came down from this high, she could feel a little liquid creep down the inside of her legs.

"That's a good little girl, Granger," Cormac told Hermione.

Exhausted from her quick, repetitive orgasms, Hermione didn't say anything. She just panted catching her breath.

Cormac's eyes were still riddled with lust. The only light coming into the classroom was from the moon and stars outside, and the light that trickled in from the flames in the corridor outside the room. The flickering flames made Cormac's eyes seem animalistic.

Cormac grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her to one of the work benches in the room. He sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"You're such an innocent bookworm," he said sarcastically right before he kissed her.

"You're such an asshole," Hermione said with more seriousness in her tone between kisses.

Cormac smiled and continued searching her body with his hands. Hermione's hands wandered over him too. She tugged on his robes, ran her hands through his hair, and even reached down below his waist. Once she found what she was looking for, she groped up and down on him, while she continued kissing him.

Cormac placed both his hands around Hermione's bare bottom under her dress and took the waistband of her delicates in his hand and started to pull them down. Hermione didn't know why she let him, but once they were around her knees she had to stand up to completely remove them. Once they were on the floor, Hermione climbed back onto Cormac's lap and went to replace her hands where they were before standing up. She buried one hand back in the hair behind his ear, but her other hand was having a hard time finding the bulge in his robes, because Cormac had taken himself out of his robes.

Hermione's eyes looked surprised when she grabbed his bare member. Cormac still had his dress robes on, but had managed to free himself in the time Hermione was removing her under layer from around her ankles. Hermione gave him a few firm jerks before Cormac wanted more. He removed his hands from her and placed one on her lower back and one on himself. He boosted Hermione forward on her knees so that she was hovering over his manhood, and with his other hand he rested himself outside her entrance.

All this seemed to jump a number of steps, and Hermione didn't know what to do. Cormac picked up his hand behind her waist and tried to push her down onto him from the shoulders, but Hermione resisted.

Once he felt her resist, Cormac moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her close to him where he kissed her greedily again. Once he removed his lips, he asked her, "Come on, Hermione. Real quick."

Hermione knew she shouldn't give in, but Cormac's stare into her eyes had something come over her. Slowly, she sat her weight down and took him inside her. With her knees resting on the work bench, she leveraged herself up and down Cormac's thickness.

She was already slick from her orgasms, and that caused Cormac to glide in and out of her effortlessly. That allowed him an extra sensitive level of pleasure. It wasn't long until the wound up teenager was announcing that he was close.

"Hermione hop off," he said, wishing she would ride him the whole way to release.

She obeyed. Just as she got to her feet, Cormac let out a groan of pleasure as he had five or six strong contraction that left ropes of his seed on the classroom floor. He sat on the work bench resting his back against the work table, tired from his work.

"Hey, Granger," Cormac said, once he had the strength to talk again, "Just so you know. You're still just some pretty girl I know."

Hermione had retrieved her underwear and was putting them on and pulling the straps of her dress back up when she smiled and said, "You're still just some asshole."

Cormac beamed at her in the darkness. He stood up and made himself presentable. They looked out the windows of the classroom that overlooked the corridor to make sure the coast was clear before they stepped out. When they decided they would walk out and still be alone, they exited.

They didn't say anything for a minute or two. Cormac interrupted the silence, "That was incredible."

Hermione was trying to calm her hair down before they entered the tower, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you were something else." Cormac said thinking back on how turned on he was.

"I thought you were going to hurt me in the corridor before we went in there," Hermione said truthfully.

He laughed to himself, "I would never hurt you. I told you that in the Prefects' bathroom. Remember?" he winked at her when he made a reference to the Prefects' bathroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm teasing. But I don't know what got into me. Arguing with you really got me going." He said while wondering what it was that sparked that tryst.

"Probably because you're an idiot," Hermione said raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her. She couldn't look at his smile without smiling herself.

Right before they entered the Gryffindor Tower, Cormac stopped Hermione before she gave the Fat Lady the password.

"So remember that note I gave you this morning?" Cormac reminded her.

"The one that said to meet you in the Entrance Hall at 7:30?" she answered.

"Obviously. I didn't write you any other notes," he said back with attitude. She smacked him on the arm, "Well, I had something planned, but never got around to it, because dinner was so shitty."

Hermione didn't even bother looking hurt. The dinner was horrible.

"After dinner was the best," he made sure she knew how much he enjoyed himself, "But I was hoping maybe this week we could meet up at 7:30."

Hermione thought to herself. _What would it hurt?_

"Sure," she replied.

"Ok, then," Cormac smiled again. They walked into the dorm portal, and went their separate ways for the night.

**A/N: Read and review. And please, comment on what you think of my sequel idea and names. Hopefully next chapter, I will come up with a full description for what I have in mind for the next installment.**

**jrb2009**


	12. Chapter 12-Choices and Promises

**A/N: Here is what I think is the last chapter to this story. Maybe I can keep it going if anyone has some good ideas. I am planning either a sequel or continuation of this story, but the story will take place after the school term and before Hermione starts looking for Horcruxes with Ron and Harry. So far I have a few chapters written, but I am currently editing them. Please read and review, and let me know what you think of me continuing this pairing.**

As Hermione climbed into bed, she didn't give a thought about what surprise was going to be coming her way. Instead she thought about how whenever she was in Cormac's arms, he always got his way. She also thought about as time went on, she hated it less and less when he did get his way.

She placed her head on the pillow of her bed and closed her eyes. Her subconscious took her to an alternate world where Cormac could be a pleasant human being around everyone, not just when it was the two of them. What a magical world that would've been.

Hermione woke up on the following Thursday. Like she had every day since the Valentine's Day banquet, she stretched, looked out the window to see a sunny day and smiled. She had been in high spirits because her classes were going well, Ron had stopped giving her a hard time and was complaining more about Lavender, and she was beginning to really enjoy catching glimpses of Cormac around the castle.

Anytime Hermione would turn a corner and make eye contact with him, she was forced to shy away from his gaze. She was so happy to see him that she didn't realize she involuntarily moved her hair back behind her ear every time she looked down at the floor. Since Valentine's Day, their interactions were never longer than just a look. Cormac would smile at her, she would smile back and then look away. It was too fast for either Ron or Harry to ever notice.

Once dressed and ready to start the school day, Hermione packed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall by herself, while Ron and Harry enjoyed the chance to sleep in. Hermione only made it to the common room, before she was greeted by Cormac. There were several other students lounging around, trying to finish waking up before going down to breakfast.

Once Hermione was in the common area, Cormac, who was seated in a chair facing the stairs, flashed a smile at her. Again, Hermione met his smile with one of her own, before she looked away. Before Hermione reached the portal doorway, Cormac was by her side.

"Morning, Granger," Cormac said slowing his pace once he caught up to her.

"Cormac," she said nodding to him and adjusting the school bag on her shoulder.

"How are you?" he asked still smiling brightly.

"I'm fine," she said unable to look at him as if his charm might overpower her.

They didn't say much the rest of the walk to the Great Hall. When they walked through the doors together, they only smiled. Hermione noticed that Cormac seemed to be glowing in her presence.

Hermione approached where Ginny was eating breakfast alone and stopped to sit with her.

"See you, Granger," Cormac said with a beam.

Hermione didn't say anything but just smiled and sat down next to her best girl friend.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked Hermione when she sat down.

"Nothing," Hermione explained, "Just walking the same way."

Ginny didn't believe that she had heard the whole story, but allowed Hermione to drop the subject. The girls changed the subject to school stuff. Ginny complained about the work load she had inherited from her impending O.W.L. exams that were coming up, and Hermione was trying to give her helpful hints.

"Lots and lots of notecards. And try color coding your work by subject. Also, try to dedicate an hour or two each night to every subject. It's better to maintain the knowledge over the long term rather than relearn everything the night before the exam." Hermione finished the meal by listing her other gems of scholastic success.

"Where do I find time to do everything else?" Ginny asked trying to count on her fingers how many hours all this would require.

"What else is there?" Hermione looked confused. School was the most important thing in their young lives.

Ginny wasn't in the mood to get in a debate over the importance of a good school-life balance, instead she finished her food and told Hermione that she was going to head off to Care of Magical Creatures early. Hermione said bye and was left to finish her food by herself.

She started to wonder if she had forgotten to give Ginny any useful hints, when an origami crane that was bewitched, landed in front of her. She looked down the table in the direction of where the piece of paper had come from and Cormac was looking down the table at her. He made a motion that Hermione understood as "open it." She unfolded the paper and written in Cormac's handwriting was, _Meet me at 7:30?_ Hermione looked back down at him then scanned the Great Hall to see if Ron or Harry were down to breakfast early. When she saw that they were obviously still asleep, she nodded to Cormac.

Cormac smiled and went back to his conversation with his other seventh year friends. Hermione went back to finishing her breakfast. She couldn't explain why, but she was looking forward to her night with Cormac. She rattled her brain trying to think what he could be planning.

As she was trying to decide what she was going to wear, she noticed Cormac and his friends stand up from the table and start to head out the Great Hall. Hermione looked away. She didn't want to let him know that she was actually looking forward to an evening with him. Just as they passed behind her, a strong but gentle hand brushed across her back. Hermione couldn't help but whip around and look who was guilty. Of course, it was Cormac, who beamed at her one last time before laughing at a friend's joke as they exited the Great Hall.

Hermione couldn't get the happy look off her face. Once full, she got up and headed to her class. That day was like any other Thursday for her, but she seemed eager for the day to end. Right before lunch was Potions, and Hermione wasn't even upset when Harry and the Half-Blood Prince, bested her. For the first time, she didn't give Harry a hard time for using the book as a competitive edge. Ron and Harry noticed.

On their way to the Great Hall, Ron asked her, "What's got you in such a great mood, Hermione?"

"I guess I just got up on the right side of the bed," she said with a happy tone.

"It's probably because she has no more lessons for the rest of the day," Harry pointed out.

"What are you going to do with all your free time?" Ron asked.

"Possibly take a nap, maybe do a little work. I don't know yet," she said truthfully.

"Lucky you," Ron said, then he began complaining about his lessons after lunch, "Lavender is in both of them."

After the trio had their fair share of food for lunch, the boys went to class and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione went up to her dorm, and tossed her bag on the floor next to her bed.

She was alone in the tower, so she stripped down to her underwear, put on an oversized shirt and climbed into her four-poster bed. To make everything better, Crookshanks jumped up and curled next to her. Hermione draped an arm over him and held him like a glorified stuffed animal while she took her cat nap.

She only napped for an hour, but when she woke up she felt completely rejuvenated. She stroked Crookshanks for a minute or two, then grabbed a book and headed down to the common room. She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, pulled her legs up cross-legged and opened to her last page, when the portal door swung open.

It was the beginning of the last block of the day, and Cormac had a free period. He walked through the portal and spotted Hermione. He walked behind the back of the tall couch and brought his chin down on the back to see what Hermione was doing.

"What's that?" Cormac asked using his eyes to refer to the book.

"Just some light reading," she replied. It was one of the books that Cormac had carried for her in Hogsmeade back in January.

"I can see that," Cormac said noticing the size of the book.

Hermione didn't reply she just continued her reading. She could feel Cormac's eyes on her. He didn't make a sound, but just watched her.

"What?" Hermione asked turning from her reading.

"Nothing," Cormac said still resting his head on the back of the couch.

Hermione turned back to the book and smiled. She wasn't in the mood to threaten him. Not with how excited she was about whatever was happening at 7:30 on her mind.

Hermione was able to read two sentences more before Cormac piped up, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Hermione turned back around and looked at him. He didn't have his overly charming smile on to persuade her to come with him. She decided she wanted to go all on her own.

"Sure. Let me change," Hermione said hopping up from her seat.

That day was one of the days that reminded the students that spring was on its way. There were still patches of snow around the grounds, but most of it was melting away. There was more green than white on the ground, and the campus hadn't seen that since early November.

Hermione came back down from the girls' dorm in jeans, a sweater, and trainers. Cormac had retreated to the boys' dorm where he put his book bag down and changed out of his school robes. He was already waiting for Hermione.

"Are you ready?" he asked waiting by the portrait. Hermione nodded and they headed toward the Entrance Hall. Once they were out the giant oak doors, the sun beamed on them. They didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company.

Cormac led the way down to the Black Lake. They took their shoes and socks off before they reached the shore. They stepped onto the sandy bank and found a large rock to sit on. Hermione sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest feeling the sun warm her face. Cormac sat next to her. He let his legs lay out in front of him, and placed his hands behind him so he could rest his weight on his palms.

They sat in silence until Hermione asked curiously, "So what are you planning tonight?"

Cormac closed his eyes and faced the sun, "Just something special." He put on a crooked smile when he knew that would interest her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said.

"It's a surprise," he said still smiling, knowing the anticipation was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Tell me," she said turning away from the sun, and facing him.

"You don't like surprises?" he questioned.

"Not normally. I like to be prepared and ready for everything," she responded.

Cormac laughed, "This isn't one of your exams, Granger." He still had his eyes closed.

"I know, but I still want to know," Hermione said pleadingly.

Cormac opened his eyes. "You really want to know?"

Hermione nodded.

"You really, really want to know?" he said with mystery in his tone.

She nodded again.

"Well, then that makes this much better," he said smiling to himself. He closed his eyes again and faced the sun.

Shocked, Hermione said, "You aren't going to tell me?"

"You can find out later. It's like five hours," he explained.

Hermione made a frustrated sound.

"It'll be worth the wait. I promise," he said opening his eyes and looking into hers quickly.

"You promise? So it must be something pretty good," she tried to think what it could be, but nothing came to her.

While Hermione tried to deduce what her surprise was, Cormac laid all the way down on the rock. He closed his eyes one more time and let the sun heat him. He put his hands over his head and enjoyed the moment.

After ten minutes of Hermione guessing and Cormac refusing to play along, he stood up. "I'm not going to spoil the surprise." He picked up their shoes.

Hermione got up from the rock and followed Cormac, to where the grass began. They both sat down on the grass and wiped away most of the sand off their feet, before putting their socks and shoes back on.

The walk back to the castle was again silent, but neither of them minded it. As they walked back, their hands brushed against one another twice. They looked down at their hands both times it happened, but didn't draw any more attention to it than that.

The last period of the day ended, and by the time they were back in the common area, it was full of students. Cormac told Hermione that he would see her after dinner, and parted to go his own way. Hermione said bye and went to hunt down Harry and Ron who were in the boys' dorm.

"How was your nap?" Ron asked when Hermione came into their room.

"It was great. How was class?" she asked them.

"Miserable," they said together.

Hermione laughed at their pain with them, then she asked, "What do you guys want to do before dinner?"

The three of them decided to finish off their Thursday afternoon in the common room. The boys brought down some of their Exploding Snaps cards and chess set, because they couldn't decide which they wanted to play. Hermione hurried to her room, grabbed the book she was reading before Cormac disrupted her and joined Harry and Ron in the common area.

The boys were already at a table. As Hermione came out of the stairway she involuntarily scanned the room looking for Cormac. She spotted his other seventh year friends, but Cormac was nowhere to be seen. For a second, Hermione wondered where he was, but turned her attention to her book, and periodically peered over her pages to watch Harry and Ron play.

After half a dozen games of Exploding Snap, a game of Wizard's Chess and eighty pages of reading, they decided it was time for dinner. The boys went to their dorm to put away their things, and Hermione went up to stow away the book in her trunk. She headed back down to meet the boys by the portrait.

Once in the Great Hall, there were mountains of food as usual. Some of Hermione's favorites were laid out on platters, but she was distracted. Hermione couldn't have been more excited for 7:30 to roll around. She kept looking up and down the table to try and see Cormac, but he was still nowhere to be seen. After she scanned the Great Hall for the third time, Harry and Ron noticed she was looking for someone.

"Who are you trying to see?" Harry asked scanning the room himself.

"No one," Hermione said turning her attention to the roasted roots on her plate.

"You are definitely looking for someone," Ron said, trying to see who was missing that she was so interested in seeing.

"Just Hagrid. I need to ask him something," Hermione lied. She quickly put a forkful of food in her mouth.

"It's hard to miss Hagrid, isn't it?" Ron couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"When are you going to see him?" Harry questioned. He thought it was odd she hadn't mentioned that before.

"Right after dinner," Hermione said taking another bite of food.

"Great, we haven't seen Hagrid in a while, we'll come with you," Ron said speaking for Harry.

"No, it's ok. I might be a while," Hermione replied quickly, thinking that she didn't need Ron and Harry lingering around or she wouldn't be able to sneak off with Cormac.

"No, it'll be fun," Harry urged on.

"It's ok, guys, really," Hermione was adamant that the boys wouldn't come with her.

"Why don't you want us coming?" Ron looked at her puzzled.

"It's just really boring stuff I have to ask him," Hermione explained.

"Oh, okay," Ron said, "What is it?"

Hermione hadn't expected that question. And she wasn't prepared to answer it.

Luckily, she was interrupted from answering Ron's questions because Lavender appeared. Hermione thought that she had never been so happy to see Lavender. After a second thought, she realized that this was the only time she was happy to see her.

"Hi, Won-Won," she said paying no attention to Harry or Hermione.

"Hi, Lav," Ron said with an annoyed tone.

"I was just thinking about you. And here you are!" Lavender pointed out.

"Here I am. Along with the rest of the school," Ron said trying to sound excited.

Lavender pulled up a plate and started to put food on it. "I hope you don't mind that I join you and your friends," she stated with a giggle.

Once Lavender joined them, it seemed like the three of them started to eat faster to get away from her. Obviously, the three of them finished their meals before her.

All three of them stood up at the same time, "Sorry, Love, but we're going to go back now. Maybe I'll see you later?" Ron asked as they all started to walk away.

He didn't wait for her response, but she nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you ever going to break up with her?" Harry asked his best friend.

"One of these days," Ron's voice trailed off as he imagined a world that was Lavender-free.

Hermione looked down at her watch and it was almost 7:30.

"Oh, I have to meet up with Hagrid," Hermione stated to the boys, lying.

"Good luck with that," Ron said, refusing to head back into the Great Hall where he would be forced to spend time with Lavender.

Harry waved bye to her as he joined Ron. They walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione walked back to the Great Hall, to make it appear as if she was going to speak with Hagrid, but once she assumed the coast was clear, she stepped out and waited in the Entrance Hall for Cormac to meet her.

She checked her watch impatiently. 7:29. 7:30. 7:31. 7:32. There was still no Cormac. Had he stood her up?

Hermione walked around and checked the Great Hall once more to see if he was still in there finishing a meal, but he wasn't there. She checked the corridors that branched off the Entrance Hall, but he wasn't coming down any of them. She even looked out the small windows that were aimed outside the castle and he wasn't there. Almost crushed that he didn't show up, she sat down and set a five minute ultimatum.

At 7:37, she heard hurried footsteps come down one of the corridors. She looked and sure enough it was Cormac hurrying toward her.

"Thank god, you're still here," Cormac panted.

"You're late," Hermione pointed out to him. She motioned to her watch.

"I know! I'm sorry. I've been setting up," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Setting up what?!" Hermione wanted to know what the surprise was.

"You'll see. Follow me," he said, holding out an arm for her to grab onto.

The Entrance Hall was empty, but it still wouldn't have stopped her from grabbing onto his arm. She linked her arm with him, and he led her to some stairs. Cormac silently directed her up and up throughout the castle.

"What is my surprise?" Hermione asked. The excitement was going to burst out of her.

"You'll see," he said with that sly smile.

"Well, where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

"Just walk with me," he said laughing at how curious she was.

Hermione stopped walking and took her arm back from him. He reached out to try and keep it, but she folded her arms.

"You aren't going to come with me, unless I tell you?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's right," she said firmly standing where she was with her arms still folded.

"The surprise isn't enough?" he tried to shine a charming smile on her. She stood fast. "Okay, we're going to the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione looked accusingly at him, "I thought you were planning something sweet!" How could he have other motives in mind.

He laughed, "Don't worry. I only have the purest intentions in mind tonight." He held his arm back out for her to grab onto, but she refused to hold it. She did; however, follow him as he continued to walk.

She had anticipated a great evening all day long. All Cormac wanted to do was get her alone in the Astronomy Tower again. What a prat!

As they walked, Cormac pointed out to her, "It's not like that."

"It's not like what?" Hermione asked indigently.

"I'm not taking you to the Astronomy Tower for what you think," he elaborated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's symbolic," he explained.

"What do you mean it's symbolic?" she questioned.

"Just wait and you'll see," he said stopping and holding his arm out again.

She refused to take it, but climbed the stairs with him.

Hermione debated with herself whether or not she should trust him. She kept going back and forth. _I shouldn't trust him, he only wants one thing._ **But he's been so great recently.**_He's still Cormac, and you're just a conquest._**Maybe you've changed him.**_Don't let yourself look like a fool_. **He's so hot.**_Don't get hurt._

As she was having this up and down battle, she lost track of where her feet were stepping. She misplaced a step and was going to fall forward, but Cormac caught her. He was able to wrap an arm around her waist and keep her from falling. As he helped her gain her balance, he looked at her and shook his head at her.

Hermione looked into his eyes, and if there was one thing Cormac was good for, it was that he would never let her get hurt. She smiled at him and said thank you.

He pulled her to him and kissed the crown of her head. "Will you please just trust me?" he asked.

She nodded silently.

They continued walking. Cormac had rested a hand on her lower back as they headed for the Astronomy Tower. They walked in silence and it was perfect. The whole walk they were undisturbed. When they were one corridor and one flight of stairs away from the Astronomy Tower, Cormac broke the silence.

"Remember a few weeks ago when I told you I may kind of like you?" he started.

Hermione looked at him, wondering where this conversation was going. She nodded.

"Well as we've been spending more and more time together, I've been thinking about it," he trailed off.

Hermione continued to stare at him and nodded.

"And, you know…" he kept going.

She nodded, wanting to hear him say it.

"The more I think about it, the more I realized," he said these last words, but Hermione never heard them, "I really do like you."

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione snapped around to see who had called for her. Cormac looked too even though his confession had fallen on deaf ears.

"Sir Nick?" Hermione said watching the ghost with a sullen look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"It's Mr. Weasley. He's in the Hospital Wing," Nearly Headless Nick responded.

Hermione looked from Nick to Cormac, "Can it wait?" she asked the ghost while looking at Cormac.

"I don't think it can," he said.

Hermione and Cormac had just reached the ladder that led to the Astronomy Tower. She weighed her options. Did she continue her night with Cormac, or wait by Ron's side in the Hospital Wing? How many times had Harry and Ron been in there and Madam Pomfrey fixed them up in a snap? Was it really that urgent?

She looked at Cormac wishing he would tell her what to do.

"Go ahead," Cormac said, "We can do this another night. The tower isn't going anywhere." He smiled at her. He wasn't going to explain how disappointed he was, or how much time he spent setting up for her. He saw that she was stuck in a dilemma and he kindly gave her a way out.

Hermione had apologies all over her eyes, "I'm so sorry. If it wasn't Ron…" she started to explain.

"I know," Cormac said smiling, "You owe me though."

"Anything. Anytime," she promised him. She turned and jogged with Nick to the Hospital Wing.

Cormac felt a sinking hole in his chest as he watch Hermione run the opposite direction. He couldn't figure out what had brought the sinking feeling. He had broken many girls' hearts before, but never truly understood how much it hurt, until he watched Hermione head to the Hospital Wing.

He wouldn't have a full understanding how much it hurt until he saw Hermione the following days.

The word around school was that Ron had been poisoned and almost died. If it hadn't been for Harry Potter, Ron wouldn't have made it.

Cormac heard the story from the normal student gossip. From what the students had gathered, when Lavender arrived at Ron's bedside she was shouting, "Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?"

She was the fourth student to arrive. Harry had already been by his best friend's side, and Hermione and Ginny had been sent for by ghosts. Once Lavender noticed that she was not the first at Ron's side she got defensive.

"What's _she_ doing here?!" she asked aloud to no one in particular. Obviously Harry would be by his side, he had saved Ron's life, and Ginny was his only sibling left at the school, but in Lavender's mind, Hermione had no right being there.

Distressed over what had happened, Hermione irrationally replied, "I might ask you the same question." Lavender obviously had every right to visit Ron in the Hospital Wing, but that was the best comeback she could think of.

In front of Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Slughorn, and Harry and Ginny, Lavender responded, "I happen to be his girlfriend!"

In a more hushed tone making sure she didn't disturb Ron, Hermione said, "I happen to be his," she paused awkwardly, "friend."

"Oh, don't make me laugh," Lavender started, "You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's all 'interesting.'" To the best of her knowledge, Hermione and Ron hadn't spoken in weeks. It was easier for Ron to deal with than let her know that their relationship was doing slightly better.

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo," Hermione pointed out, "And for the record, I've always found him interesting."

Before their argument got too out of hand, Ron stirred.

"Ah! See! He senses my presence," Lavender knelt over the bed, "Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here!"

This is where the story got a little confusing, but apparently over the next couple of breaths, Ron was able to subconsciously mutter out Hermione's name weakly. To Lavender's disgust and Hermione's delight, Ron put his care in her hands.

Cormac had heard that once Lavender had stormed out of the room, Hermione picked up Ron's sleeping hand and didn't let it go until he was completely well and out of the ward.

Cormac heard the story retold over and over through the hallways and each time was harder and harder for him to hear. Once he heard that Ron was out of the Hospital Wing, he took extra care to make sure he didn't cross Hermione's path. Hermione actively made the same mental note.

It was two weeks until they came across each other. Cormac was with his friends, and Hermione was wandering the halls by herself. Hermione heard his voice and involuntarily peeked up to look for his charming smile. As she looked toward him, he looked her way as well. The smile dropped off his face, and for an instant it looked as if he had just been punched in the gut. Quickly, he composed himself and smiled at her with a friendliness that was so warm it could melt snow in a blizzard.

Hermione smiled shyly back before being forced to look away from him embarrassingly.

That was the first of many awkward encounters they had during the rest of the school year, but Cormac always did his best to water-down the awkward situations.

Hermione was always thankful for his ability to keep the situations from being too miserable, his personality was too flawless, but she had to be most thankful of him the night Professor Dumbledore was killed.

After the Death Eaters had accomplished their mission in the Astronomy Tower, they headed down through the castle attempting to create chaos. Once all the commotion was heard throughout the castle, the students were urged to stay in their dorms by heads of houses and staff. Naturally, the curiosity took over and students were flooding into the corridors. Half of Gryffindor house filed down to the Entrance Hall and Great Hall where Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters were wreaking havoc on the castle. A few students attempted to duel with them.

As Hermione was focused on one of the masked Death Eaters, Bellatrix aimed a Cruciatus curse at Hermione's back. Hermione had only heard the words come from Bellatrix's mouth. Hermione was quick enough to turn around, but not quick enough to block the spell.

Hermione watched as an arm and non-verbal shield charm was thrown between her and Bellatrix. Without a word, Cormac turned on Bellatrix, who looked like someone had stolen her fun. Hermione didn't thank him, but just pointed her wand at Bellatrix and stepped to Cormac's side. A flurry of spells was shot at Bellatrix, but she was able to parry them away. Hermione and Cormac circled with Bellatrix. Bellatrix flung several jinxes the students' way, but each was able to ward them off.

Once Bellatrix had cleverly circled to a point where she had access to an escape path, she turned on her heels and ran out of the Great Hall. Before Hermione had a chance to say anything to Cormac, he rushed over to assist several other students attempting to duel in the Great Hall.

Hermione wished she had thanked him, but she just watched him as he ran to others' aid. Like that day in the Prefects' bathroom, Cormac had never broken his promise to never let anything hurt her as long as he was around. Hermione didn't realize it, but he planned on never breaking that promise.

Left by herself, Hermione went to finish protecting the castle by dueling alongside Ginny and Ron until Hogwarts had been vacated of fleeing Death Eaters.

Until the beginning of the summer term, Hermione only caught glimpses of Cormac now and then. At Dumbledore's funeral she could've sworn she saw him tear up. No droplets fell down his cheek, but his eyes were glassier than normal. The other times she saw him were on the train back to King's Cross Station and on the platform. On the train all he did was nod at her. On the platform however, he smiled at her and said, "I'll see you around, Granger."

**A/N: The end? What do you think? Read and review.**

**jrb2009**


	13. Chapter 13- Summary of Part II

**A/N: Here is the summary I came up with for a possible continuation of this story. Review and let me know what you guys think.**

After the end of school term, Hermione goes home to Muggle England where she spends the first half of the summer at her parents' home, before going to the Burrow before she, Harry, and Ron begin hunting Horcruxes.

While having a Mother-Daughter shopping trip in England's famous shopping district, Hermione runs into Cormac, who is living between friends while his home is having work done on it and while his parents are travelling in South America. Hermione's mother instantly falls for his charm and good looks. After their interaction in a coffee shop, Hermione's mother invites Cormac to accompany them while they continue to shop, and eventually convinces him to join them for dinner at home.

Before finishing the shopping trip, Cormac acts distant toward Hermione. He refuses to allow himself to get close to her again, because his heart was just beginning to heal, since the night she left him alone by the ladder to the Astronomy Tower when she chose to go to Ron's bedside. When Hermione confronts him about his indifference toward her, he tells her that he will deal with it.

When Hermione's mother tells her husband that one of Hermione's schoolmates would be joining them for dinner, he is excited. They've hardly ever met any of Hermione's classmates. He anticipates someone different and is shocked when he sees the handsome boy come from the car with his only daughter. Obviously, he takes a protective nature and is immediately skeptical of Cormac.

After dinner and a series of events, Cormac is offered a room in their home, and Mrs. Granger coaxes him to agree to stay under their roof for a week. After a moment, Cormac agrees against his better judgment to protect his feelings.

The rest of the story follows the pair as they spend a week of their summer together. Some of their adventures will include: visiting the community pool, watching Hermione's younger cousins, meeting Hermione's Muggle friends, going on a romantic dinner date, and growing closer together as they are forced in close contact.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of me starting something like this. Leave comments on whether or not you'd like me to bring this to life!**

**jrb2009**


	14. Part II-Chapter 1-Oxford Street

"Hermione, come on," a soft woman's voice said, "Get ready so we can head out."

Hermione shuffled the covers up and over her head as her mother flicked on the lights to her bedroom.

All Mrs. Granger could see was her daughter's brunette hair lying on her pillow, "Come on, we want to get going before traffic gets too bad." The woman brushed across the top of Hermione's head.

Hermione and her mother had planned a Mother-Daughter day. Mrs. Granger had recommended the day trip as soon as Hermione had gotten home at the end of the school term three weeks ago.

Hermione got out of bed and while still in her pajamas headed down to the kitchen where the rest of her family was. Her mother was taking eggs out of a skillet, Hermione's father was reading the Muggle newspaper, and Crookshanks was in his favorite window sill looking outside swishing his tail from side to side.

"Morning, Dad," Hermione said coming behind him and giving him a kiss on the cheek before sitting in her seat to begin eating the breakfast her mother made.

"Morning, Sweetie," her father said without looking up from his paper.

"John, please put that paper down and spend a little time with your daughter before you head into work," Mrs. Granger said, filling up his coffee mug.

He did as he was told, "How'd you sleep, Hermione?"

"Fine. Why do you have to go into work today? It's Saturday," Hermione pointed out to him.

"You know how it is. Emergencies pop up," he said shrugging, "A few people need to have crowns replaced, and fillings taken care of."

"You know how hard it is on your father being such a renowned dentist," Mrs. Granger said, putting her plate in her usual seat and sitting with the family.

"Like you're one to talk," Mr. Granger said giving his wife a warning look.

Both Hermione's parents were very accomplished dentists in the Muggle world. Both had received awards and merits over their years practicing dentistry.

"Mum is taking the day off," Hermione pointed out wishing her father would join them.

"Because I'm taking some of her appointments," Mr. Granger responded, "Besides this is supposed to be a Mother-Daughter day. That means no dads allowed." As he finished saying that, he stood up, kissed Hermione on the top of her head, kissed his wife, grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

Hermione's mom looked down at her watch and noticed the time, "You'd better hurry up and get dressed if we want to get any shopping done this morning."

Hermione quickly finished her eggs, placed her dishes in the sink and hurried up to her room where she got dressed. The weather dictated what Hermione wore. She decided on a pair of jeans, a light colored jacket and flats. She came down the stairs two at a time, excited to spend the day shopping with her mother. Mrs. Granger was already by the door with a jacket in her hand and the keys to the car ready. They walked out and entered the car.

After the two and a half hour car ride to Oxford Street, Hermione's mother found a spot to park. They climbed out and started to stroll down Europe's busiest shopping street. After their first few shops, Hermione and her mother already had fistfuls of shopping bags each.

"I need a coffee. Do you want anything?" Hermione's mother asked as they walked in front of a Muggle café.

Hermione didn't answer. She just followed her mother in.

The line was long. There had to be dozens of people crammed in the coffee shop. Hermione and her mother conversed about cute items they had passed up on buying in the stores.

"I really liked that pink skirt on you, Sweetie," Mrs. Granger finished telling her daughter.

"When would I ever wear something like that?" Hermione said, "Besides I hardly ever wear anything pink."

Hermione was going to discuss a green jacket with her mother, but she was interrupted when her mother lowered her voice and said, "Is that newspaper moving?"

Hermione looked to where her mom was staring and she was right. The pictures on the periodical were swaying slightly. The movements were so subtle that only someone used to seeing the moving frames would notice it.

"Is it someone you know?" Mrs. Granger said trying to crane to see who was holding the paper, but the reader had the pages propped up, denying a view of their face.

"I don't know," Hermione said mimicking her mother, "I can't see who it is."

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the wizarding paper, hoping that the reader would put it down for a second so she could figure out if she knew who the reader was. Hermione and her mother reached the front of the line and ordered their complicated iced coffee drinks.

After Mrs. Granger paid, they stood to the side and waited for the baristas to complete their drinks. Minutes later, through the roar of the crowd, the barista nearest them shouted, "Granger!" and placed the cups on the counter.

Hermione went to retrieve the drinks. Her mother was waiting for her by a little bar that had straws. They inserted their straws and each took a sip. Happy that their drinks were made satisfactorily, they turned to leave. Hermione took another sip as she swung her head around to see if she could get one last look at the reader.

When she looked and met Cormac McLaggen's smile she choked on her drink. Hermione went into a coughing fit. Her mother stopped and tried to see what was wrong.

"Hermione, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she replied to her mother coughing one more time. She kept her eyes locked on Cormac's.

Her mother followed her line of sight to the handsome boy. Mrs. Granger looked back at her daughter and asked her excitedly, "Hermione, do you know him?!"

Once her coughs subsided, she answered, "Yes," she stood up tall, "He went to school with me."

Mrs. Granger looked back at the boy, and he was still smiling at her. Without looking away from Cormac, she said, "He's good-looking."

Hermione didn't make a sound, but just nodded slightly.

"You should go talk to him," Mrs. Granger told her taking the bags from Hermione's hands, so she could interact with her 'schoolmate.'

Before Hermione could refuse, her mom nudged her toward the café table Cormac was sitting at. Hermione approached.

"Granger," Cormac said smiling wider as she reached him.

"Cormac," Hermione said nodding to him.

Hermione stood awkwardly. Cormac still smiled. Looking for something to do, Hermione took a sip of her drink.

"Careful," Cormac said sarcastically, "Don't hurt yourself."

Hermione jeered at him, but that only made him smile a little harder.

Noticing a little tension, Hermione's mother stepped next to her. "Hi," she said cheerily to Cormac.

Still sitting down, Cormac turned his attention to the woman, "Hello."

"I'm Hermione's mother," she said sticking a hand out toward Cormac.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you, Dr. Granger. I'm Cormac," Cormac stood up from his chair and shook her hand. He smiled brightly at her.

Mrs. Granger almost cooed when he used her title, Doctor. "It's nice to meet you too, Cormac." She blushed, "So how do you know Cormac, Hermione?"

Cormac remained standing. He folded his arms and looked to see how Hermione would answer this question.

"He was in my house," Hermione answered plainly. She obviously left out the rest of their history, even though Hermione's mother would've loved to hear all about it.

"Gryffindor too? You do look the part, Cormac," Hermione's mother said pretending to puff up imaginary muscles.

Hermione couldn't look into Cormac's eyes as her mother made that motion. How embarrassing?

Cormac laughed, "Well, some people think they placed me in the wrong house. Hermione here," he nodded toward her, "thinks I would've been a better fit in Slytherin."

"But aren't they all the bad ones?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I know, Hermione thinks I'm a bad guy, I guess," Cormac shrugged humbly.

Hermione stood there as Cormac and her mother poked fun at her. They were interrupted when a family of three approached Cormac and asked if his table was available. Cormac quickly looked around and noticed how full the café was. He gave his seat to the family.

Involuntarily, Cormac, Hermione, and her mother headed outside.

"So, Cormac what are you doing down here?" Mrs. Granger asked him once they were back on the street.

"Well, I'm just leaving a friend's house," he said pointing to the book bag he had slung across his back.

"Where are you off to now?" she asked again.

"I don't know. Wherever my next friend's house is, I suppose," he answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked this question.

"Well, my parents are travelling around South America with some family friends, and there is work being done on our home, so I've been spending the first half of the summer bouncing around between friends' places," he explained.

"Out of that little back pack?" Dr. Granger asked.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Cormac explained, "It makes it a little roomier." He said giving her a wink.

"So, where are you going next?" Hermione questioned him, ignoring his obvious attempt to charm her mother.

"I don't know. I'll find somewhere," he said coolly.

Hermione felt bad that Cormac was wandering the UK staying between friends. She almost offered him a place to stay at her family's flat. They had a guest bedroom, but with his and her past, she thought it would not be a good idea. Hermione could only imagine what kind of trouble Cormac would bring into her house.

"I don't know about staying, but we would love to have you over for dinner," Mrs. Granger said looking to Hermione to make sure it was alright with her, "At the very least," she added.

Cormac didn't answer. He looked at Hermione.

In a split second, Hermione rationed that dinner wouldn't be awful. _It's just one dinner_. She told herself.

She shrugged and nodded.

After Cormac had Hermione's approval he thought about it for a second, then agreed on Mrs. Granger's proposal.

He smiled at Hermione's mother and said, "Thank you very much, Dr. Granger."

"Perfect! You can spend the rest of the afternoon with us if you want, or you can meet up with us later. And, Cormac, please call me Alice." She explained.

Cormac smiled, "I'll come with you two. And I promise, you won't even notice I'm here."

Hermione wasn't too disappointed that her quality time with her mother was interrupted. She had a feeling Cormac would be good on his promise to remain mostly unnoticed.

Cormac stepped aside and allowed Mrs. Granger and Hermione to lead their way to the next store. Cormac fell behind them and walked silently.

Hermione and her mother continued their conversation from before they entered the coffee shop. They discussed outfits, until they turned into another designer clothing store. Hermione and her mother viewed the shelves and racks and couldn't go longer than mere seconds without commenting on an article of clothing.

Cormac stood behind them silently. He rested his weight on the heels of his shoes and rested his thumbs on the straps of his bag. His expression wasn't bored or overly excited. He just looked content. He followed the pair of them through the store as they added more and more to the pile they were going to try on.

Hermione and her mother walked toward the fitting rooms. Cormac followed them silently and sat down on an oversized couch designed for obedient husbands and boyfriends. He kept the girls' bags from the other stores by his feet and waited patiently.

Once in their separate dressing rooms, Hermione's mother couldn't help but question her about the boy, "So what is the story with Cormac?"

"What about him?" Hermione asked taking her top off to try on a designer shirt.

"How do you really know him?" she questioned.

"What do you mean, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"When he looked up for the first time, he had a certain look on his face," Mrs. Granger told her daughter.

"What kind of face?" Hermione asked. She hoped that Cormac didn't have that carnal look in his eye that he would have in their moments in the castle.

"He seemed to light up," her mother explained.

Relieved that it was something more suitable than Cormac's sex eyes, she continued, "He always looks like that."

"You mean, he always looks that handsome?" Mrs. Granger asked trying on a new outfit.

"Yes, Mum. He is always that handsome," Hermione said rolling her eyes. Her tone reflected her sarcasm.

"We just never talk about this stuff, and I don't want to excite you, but I think that boy likes you," her mom said stepping out with all the things she tried on.

Hermione thought about what her mother said, but scoffed and answered, "I don't think Cormac is capable of feelings like that."

This wasn't true. At the end of the school year, Cormac had confessed that he had developed genuine feelings for Hermione, but she didn't hear his confession because she was distracted by Nearly Headless Nick. Earlier in the year, he had told her he would never got too involved with girls emotionally, but after all the time he spent with Hermione who was so different from his usual prey, he fell for her.

When she had deserted him, at his request, to tend to Ron in the Hospital Wing, he was left heartbroken for the first time in his life. Since then, he had tried to convince himself to not let anyone get that close to him for a while. That is why it took him a second to accept Mrs. Granger's dinner invitation.

"Why's that?" Hermione's mom asked from outside her daughter's dressing room.

"You just don't know Cormac," she said stepping out wearing a gorgeous pale blue dress.

Her mother clapped her hands together and looked at her beautiful daughter. "That'll look amazing at the gala we're going to on Thursday night!"

"Really?" Hermione said stepping out of her dressing room. She wanted to see herself in the larger mirrors.

Her mother followed her as they stepped out to where Cormac was sitting. He picked his head up when he saw Hermione and her mother walk out. His eyes lit up again when he saw Hermione in her dress. He tried hard to tell himself not to stare, but he couldn't help himself.

Hermione blushed as she stepped out and saw Cormac looking at her.

"Doesn't it look pretty?" Her mother asked Cormac referring to the dress.

"Beautiful," Cormac said referring to Hermione rather than the dress.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She spun around to see how the dress hugged her from behind and turned back around to see how it hung down her front. In the mirror, she could see Cormac's eyes follow her every move.

As soon as he noticed that she was watching him in the reflection, he nonchalantly lounged back on the couch while looking away.

"We're getting that one," her mother said adoring the way Hermione looked.

Hermione looked behind herself in the mirror one more time, "I don't know if I like how this looks." She was playing with one of the layers that fell behind her bottom.

Again, she saw Cormac's gaze peer up.

"No, it looks cute," Mrs. Granger said, "Right, Cormac?"

Hermione turned her attention to the boy on the couch. He nodded as if he didn't care, but he couldn't be more supportive of the purchase.

Hermione smiled at him, "Ok, then." She went back to the changing room and got back in her street clothes.

Her mom was waiting for her to take the dress and buy it. Once out in the open where Cormac was waiting, her mom suggested, "Why don't you help Cormac with the bags while I buy these." Her mom smiled at her, before disappearing toward the register.

Hermione reached down to pick up some of the bags, but Cormac shielded her from them, "It's ok. I can carry them."

"Cormac, they aren't heavy," she said trying to grab the bags through his arms.

"If they aren't heavy, then I can carry them," he said picking them up and wrapping his hand around them tightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "You don't think I'd be sure if I could carry these?"

"I'm just offering to help," she pointed out.

"I'm ok," he said flatly. It sounded rude.

Once he saw her in the dress, he knew he let his emotions out on his face. He was mentally torn about being around her. He didn't want anything more, but he also didn't want to get too close to her again.

Annoyed, Hermione strutted to the registers and met with her mom.

"I'm so glad we decided to get this dress, Sweetie," her mom said once they joined her, "You really look gorgeous in it."

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione said looking back at Cormac coldly.

Mrs. Granger couldn't think why there would be any animosity between the two of them, but decided to defuse the tension by talking to Cormac.

"So, Cormac, what year are you at school?" she started.

Hermione interrupted, "He's actually a year ahead of me, so I guess, we aren't exactly schoolmates anymore."

"Actually," he looked at Hermione without any harshness, but took on a pleasant tone, "My parents have decided to send me back to school for another year." When Mrs. Granger looked at him with a confused look, he continued, "Let's just say I didn't get the grades my parents were hoping for." When he saw that Mrs. Granger was going to ask why he didn't receive good grades, he kept going, "I had some," he paused before saying, "unexpected distractions at the end of last year." He smiled to himself at his ability to craft his words.

"You should've had Hermione help you. She's always been a bright girl," she smiled at her only child.

"I'm not lucky enough to get Hermione's help." Cormac continued spreading the charm on, "She's a very busy person, being the top student in school, and a prefect. She's too busy for a guy like me."

Mrs. Granger couldn't contain her smile, "I'm sure she wouldn't be able to say no, if you had asked her." She put an emphasis on the word you.

"I guess we'll never know," Cormac said right before Mrs. Granger turned around to pay for their things.

Cormac smiled at Hermione's mother, but once she turned around, he dropped his smile. Hermione noticed and looked at him. He wanted to shrug, but he pretended he didn't see her.

Once outside the store, Mrs. Granger said, "I think I'm all shopped-out for the day. How do you feel, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I think we did a good job today," she was referring to all the shopping bags they had acquired through the late morning and early afternoon.

The trio made their way to where the car was parked. Fortunately, they didn't park far from where they had just stopped. Once at a short distance from the car, Mrs. Granger shuffled in her bag to try and find her keys.

"Oh shoot, where did I put the keys?" she asked stopping and opening her bag to take a better look.

"You just had them," Hermione said remembering seeing her mother hold them while she made her last transaction.

Remembering the same thing, Cormac said, "I'll go get them." He turned on the spot with all the bags and was about to head to the store, but Mrs. Granger insisted that she would get the keys and meet him and Hermione at the car.

Left alone on the busy street, Hermione and Cormac walked side by side toward the car. The people that they walked passed couldn't help but assume the two were a couple. To outsiders, it seemed like Hermione had just had a successful day shopping while her boyfriend obediently followed along carrying her bags.

Hermione could sense a certain tension coming from Cormac. She tried to defuse it.

"How has the holiday been?"

"It's been alright," he said shortly. He had to walk a little bit behind her as she led the way to the car. When he answered, he didn't look at her.

Hermione turned her neck to try to make eye contact with him, "Any good plans for the summer?"

"None," he said plainly.

They had reached the car, "What is wrong with you?" she said out right.

"What do you mean?" Cormac didn't think he said anything wrong, even though his tone could've been less hostile.

"You aren't being you," she said looking into his eyes.

He met her look for a second, but couldn't continue looking in her brown orbs.

"What do you mean?" he questioned looking off toward the sky.

"Normally, you're so charming. Sometimes you're even witty, or flirty. I'd even be ok with you being too forward. You've barely spoken to me all day," she said leaning against the car now.

"I thought I was being charming. I think your mom likes me," he pointed out.

"That's not what I meant," she stated.

Cormac knew exactly what she meant, but he didn't want to tell her the truth.

Hermione could tell that he was playing dumb. She wanted to force it out of him, but she didn't know the best way to do it.

"When we were at school, there were times that you were great. Where is that Cormac?" she asked.

He wanted to say, _you crushed him. _ Instead, he just shrugged.

"Damnit, Cormac," she said giving up, trying to push him to tell her. Hermione could see her mom a little way down the street, and she didn't want to continue the conversation in front of her.

Cormac had a quick mental battle and decided that it would be best to tell her why he had attempted to be so distant, before her mother reached the car.

He took a deep breath and started to explain, "After," he paused, "all the time we spent together last year," he gave her a knowing look, "I was starting to," he rolled his hands as he was thinking of the perfect way to phrase his words, "grow," he paused again, "feelings for you."

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't say anything, but just looked at him.

Hermione's mom was just out of ear shot when Cormac confessed why he was acting so distant.

"So I refuse to let myself get close to you like that again. Thinking about it hurts."

Just as he finished his words, Mrs. Granger unlocked the car remotely and asked them, "What are you two talking about?"

**A/N: Read and review. Let me know what you think of the premise for part 2 and where you'd like to see it go!**

**jrb2009**


	15. Part II-Chapter 2-Dinner Guest

Cormac smiled at Hermione's mother and said, "Nothing important. Should I put these in the boot?" He raised the merchandise in his hands.

"Yes. Thank you, Cormac. You are such a gentleman," she said smiling back at him and then she entered the driver's side door.

Cormac put the bags in the trunk of the car and went to climb in the back of the car. Hermione was still standing outside her door.

Making sure her mother couldn't hear, she accused Cormac, "You can't just say something like that and drop it!"

Cormac hushed back at her, "Oh, well." Then he took his seat in the back.

For the car ride, Hermione's mother and Cormac didn't stop talking. She continued fussing about how polite and charming he was, she asked him about his family and interests, and he did the same. She was excited because this was going to be the first wizarding house guest they would ever have. The only real interaction Hermione's parents ever had with wizards were Professor McGonagall, when she informed them that Hermione was, in fact, magical and had the opportunity to study at Hogwarts, and the Weasleys.

Hermione only spoke when she was directly asked a question, but for the most part she tried to think what Cormac meant when he said, "I refuse to let myself get close to you like that again."

She tried to think how badly she hurt him. This was Cormac. His reputation told Hermione that he could bounce from girl to girl with relative ease. How could a few months with her set him back that badly?

She was disrupted from her thoughts when Cormac gave a genuine and hearty laugh. She had missed what was so funny, but she looked back in the rearview mirror to see the happy face that she got so used to in their secret meetings around the castle.

Hermione smiled in the mirror. She wasn't smiling at him. She was smiling at how handsome his smile was. Cormac caught her smile and against every ounce of his fiber, he smiled slyly at her.

There was the Cormac she knew.

Mrs. Granger looked quickly and saw the whole interaction. Neither of the kids realized that she saw, but once Mrs. Granger joined the smiling, all three of them were beaming.

They finished the ride home with Cormac trying to explain the sport of Quidditch to Mrs. Granger. By the time she pulled into the drive, she told him that she had a basic understanding of the sport, but both Hermione and Cormac knew she was lying.

Mrs. Granger parked the car, and asked Cormac and Hermione to retrieve the bags so she could start getting things ready for dinner.

Hermione walked around to the back of the car so she could have a word with Cormac.

"What do you mean you don't want to let me get close to you?" she questioned

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. Let's just get through dinner and we won't ever speak of it again," he said grabbing all the bags without her help.

"I want to talk about it," Hermione emphasized on the word "I".

"It's fine. I'll deal with it. I shouldn't have said anything," he explained.

Hermione didn't get the chance to say anything else, because she could hear her father's excited voice.

"How great? We hardly ever get to meet any of Hermione's schoolmates," his voice seemed to be heading toward the door that lead outside.

Mrs. Granger had explained to her husband that they would be hosting one of Hermione's classmates for dinner. She hadn't given him any more details than that. When he got to the doorway and saw Cormac, he had not expected that.

When the strapping young man was standing with his only daughter by the rear of the car whispering about something, Mr. Granger didn't know what emotion came over him, but he was filled with something. He didn't say anything. He just sized Cormac up and down.

No mother could ever dislike Cormac. He was handsome, well-built, well-groomed, had a positive aura, and above all else always knew the right thing to say. On the other hand, to fathers, Cormac was a serious threat for all those same reasons.

Hermione had always been his little girl. She had never had a boyfriend, but seeing Cormac caused him to become very protective of his daughter, which was every man's first fatherly instinct.

Cormac wanted to drop the subject with Hermione when he saw her father in the doorway, "We can talk about it later." He placed one of his hands on her lower back. He was trying to move her toward the house, because she was more or less in his pathway. Hermione secretly was waiting for him to place the hand on the spot he had countless times at school, and it felt exactly like she remembered. Mr. Granger; however, puffed his chest out when he saw the boy put his hand on her.

Once feet from the doorway, Cormac shifted all the bags into his left hand, and reached out with his right hand, "Hello, Dr. Granger, I'm Cormac McLaggen. Thank you for inviting me into your home for dinner."

Mr. Granger looked at him for a few seconds before taking his hand and shaking it. Hermione noticed the odd interaction. She noticed that her father was just as tall as Cormac, but nowhere near as wide in the shoulders as the athletically built boy. She also observed that her dad narrowed his eyes as he said, "Hermione's never mentioned you before."

"I'm probably not worth mentioning," Cormac said cheerfully, trying to make a joke.

Mr. Granger didn't laugh. Instead, he scoffed a little.

The three of them stood outside the doorway, until Mr. Granger addressed his daughter.

"How was the shopping, Sweetheart?" he kissed the top of her head as she entered her father's waiting arms.

"It was fine. I got a dress for the gala this Thursday night. You'll really like it. It's that blue color you like on me," she explained.

"You'll have to show me later," he said wrapping an arm around her and walking with her into the house. Cormac followed behind them.

Mrs. Granger was in the kitchen starting to put dinner together. Cormac joined her in the kitchen along with Mr. Granger and Hermione.

"Mrs. Granger, where should I put these?" he said raising his arms referring to the bags.

"Cormac, please call me Alice. And Hermione can take you upstairs and show you where they go," she answered.

"Upstairs? You can leave them in the living room. We'll get them later," Mr. Granger said, wanting to keep an eye on Cormac.

"Don't be silly, John. Come over here and help me," Mrs. Granger said motioning her husband to her side.

Cormac didn't know who he should listen to. He looked at Hermione. She gestured him to follow her and they left the kitchen to the stairs. Cormac carried half the bags into Hermione's parents' bedroom, after that he dropped off the other half on Hermione's bed. He took one quick look around, before joining her in the hallway.

As they came down the stairs, they were able to hear Mr. Granger's voice, "I don't like him."

Hermione and Cormac just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Oh, please, he hasn't done anything that could make you not like him," Mrs. Granger told him.

"I can tell just by looking at him," he said to his wife.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"He's too," he tried to reason why he didn't like Cormac, but the best word he could think of was, "handsome."

Hermione saw Cormac smile as they walked toward the kitchen. She smacked him.

"Well, I'd rather see Hermione spend some time with a boy rather than her books," Cormac and Hermione entered the room. Both of them were smiling as Hermione finished hitting him, "And especially one that is so," she paused when she saw her daughter's smile, "nice."

With the help of her husband, Mrs. Granger finished dinner within an hour. The whole time, Cormac and Hermione's mother continued their conversations from the car. Hermione sat across from him at the dining table listening to Cormac draw in her mother.

Once the meal was ready, Cormac helped bring the dished to the table. Once he had sat, after both Hermione and Mrs. Granger were seated, he said, "Wow, everything looks and smells incredible. Thank you very much, both of you," he said to Hermione's parents, "for inviting me to dinner."

"We are more than happy having you for dinner," Hermione's mom said.

Cormac thought he heard Mr. Granger mumble something different, but he just smiled.

Once Cormac was filling his third helping of food, Mrs. Granger couldn't help but admire his appetite.

"I don't normally eat this much. It's just good," Cormac explained to her. He wasn't being entirely truthful. He always had a big appetite like any eighteen year old, but the cooking was quite good.

To Mrs. Granger, everything Cormac did and said was perfect. In Mr. Granger's eyes, he was a menace. Hermione just tried to get through the meal without anything too embarrassing coming out of her mother.

After the meal, Cormac helped clear the table of all the dishes. Mrs. Granger shooed him away, telling him to go relax with Hermione while she worked on the dishes. Cormac refused at first, but gave in and joined Hermione in the living room.

She was sitting with her legs stretched out across the whole length of the couch. Cormac walked to the side that her feet were on. He picked them up and sat down. He was going to place her feet back down on his lap, but instead she curled them up halfway down the couch. She didn't pick her head up from her book as she did so.

Cormac lounged in silence with her, until Mr. Granger came in. He glared at Cormac before he spoke, "Hermione, do you want to shower before we play cards?"

It was a sort of ritual she had, before playing card with her parents after dinner, she would always need to shower. Without a word, she closed her book and headed to her room to shower and get in her pajamas. Cormac's eyes followed her figure as she moved from the couch to the stairs.

"Do you play cards?" Mr. Granger asked, snapping Cormac's attention from his daughter. He was trying to make conversation.

"I have before," Cormac answered.

Mr. Granger opened his mouth to say something else to him, but closed it and headed back into the kitchen.

Cormac was left alone in the living room, while Hermione went to shower. He got up and went into the kitchen. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger manually cleaning the dishes. He didn't know why he didn't think of this before. He went to his bag and pulled out his wand. He excused himself between the two of them and flicked his wand. Magically, the dishes started to clean themselves. Amazed, Mrs. Granger thanked him. Mr. Granger just scoffed.

"Why has Hermione never thought of doing that?" she asked her husband.

Mr. Granger shrugged.

"Probably this is what she is used to. She probably forgot that it was an option." Cormac suggested, "Also, she was never old enough."

"I suppose." Mrs. Granger agreed.

Once the dished were cleaned, Cormac helped them put them in the correct cabinets and drawers. By the time the dishes were done Hermione had joined them in the kitchen.

She was wearing a night shirt, with sleeping shorts. Her hair was still wet and up in a bun. Cormac would never admit it, but she couldn't have looked cuter if she tried. Normally, he would only look at her and use that charming smile on her, but for some reason he couldn't hold back adding, "Hey."

Hermione smiled away shyly at the attention. Mrs. Granger looked at her husband over the teenagers' interaction. He wasn't as pleased with it as his wife was.

The four of them took their seats at the dinner table and began playing cards. Hermione sat across from Cormac and they were made a team against Hermione's parents.

"Now, Cormac, don't feel bad if the game doesn't come to you quickly. We play cards almost every night," Mrs. Granger said trying to keep Cormac's spirits high if he started losing badly while on Hermione's team.

He nodded and smiled, "I'll try to keep up."

After a few round of the game, the kids were winning by two points. It was clear that Cormac had played before. Creating such a competitive game kept Mr. Granger silent and focused, Mrs. Granger was delighted with how fun it was with a fourth player. Even Cormac and Hermione were smiling and having fun with each other.

After an important hand when Cormac played a poor card, Hermione saved him laying down a stronger card winning the round. Cormac couldn't help but say, "Well done, Granger."

"Why the tone of surprise?" she said cheekily, with an expression of false shock.

The last hand of their first game, Cormac felt he had a strong hand and decided to take the lead. It turned out that his hand was strong, but Mr. Granger's was stronger. The first game ended with the adults winning. Everyone had a good laugh about whether Cormac should've taken the lead or not.

"Shit, sorry, Hermione," Cormac said forgetting he was in the company of adults. He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth and apologized for swearing.

Mr. Granger didn't say anything, because Mrs. Granger answered for both of them, "Like that's the first time we've ever heard that word."

"Do you mind if I get a drink?" Cormac asked standing up.

"Sure, you know where the glasses are," Mrs. Granger said shuffling the cards.

"Hermione, do you want something?" Cormac addressed her.

"Sure," Hermione said smiling at him, "I'll have some of the coffee in the pot."

Cormac went to the cupboard where he had placed the dishes away and took out two coffee mugs. He filled them with coffee and called to her, "Sugar or cream?"

"Just sugar please," she said turning to face him.

"You are what you eat," he said.

Mrs. Granger smiled at how sweet the boy seemed to be to Hermione. Mr. Granger just glared.

There was a sugar cup next to the coffee and once Cormac had dropped in a cube in their drinks, he walked back with the mugs.

Hermione was talking to her dad again about the dress she bought on Oxford Street. When Cormac came back with her mug, he held it out for her to grab.

Absent mindedly, she reached for it, while still looking at and talking to her father.

Cormac released the mug, before Hermione was prepared to take it. It started to head to the floor. Once they both realized the mug was falling, they reacted.

Hermione slid in her chair to avoid getting the coffee on her, Cormac instinctively used his reflexes to go down and catch the mug before it shattered on the ground.

Cormac had prevented the mug from breaking, but he still got showered with the hot coffee down the front of his pants.

"Good catch, Cormac," Mrs. Granger pointed out.

"Oh, Cormac, I'm so sorry," Hermione almost reached out to wipe the liquid off his pants, but where the stain was and where her father was, didn't favor the action.

"It's ok. It was my fault," Cormac said. He took the wand out of his pocket that he still had and said, "Tergeo."

Some of the liquid was siphoned from his pants, but he wasn't concentrating hard enough to lift the stain completely. Not with everyone in the room staring at his groin.

"That won't work. Cormac, go change out of those pants and I'll run them through the wash. Magic isn't the only way to get things done," Mrs. Granger stated.

Cormac excused himself. He brought his bag with him to the nearest bathroom and switched out of his pants into a pair of track pants. He came back with the pants, and handed them to Mrs. Granger. She quickly dropped them in the washing machine, which was right around the corner.

After the fiasco was dissolved, Cormac retrieved another mug-full of coffee for Hermione, and Mr. Granger began to deal the cards again.

"You know, Cormac, with your pants in the wash, you won't be able to go for a couple hours. Why don't you stay the night?" Mrs. Granger offered.

She made a good point. That was his favorite pair of pants and he couldn't just leave them. As he thought about it, he saw Mr. Granger shoot his wife a look.

She noticed the look and said, "If you want to." She shrugged and picked up her cards pretending the thought had just occurred to her.

Cormac looked between Hermione and her father, "Is that ok?"

Hermione was also shocked by her mother's offer, but she was having a good time with Cormac so far, even though she still wanted to know why he was trying to be distant with her earlier. She smiled at him, giving him her answer.

Mr. Granger was going to say something else, but his wife denied him with a look. Instead, he said flatly, "Sure."

"Thank you, very much. It's nice to know I have a bed to sleep in tonight," he laughed a little.

"And I was thinking about that, too," Mrs. Granger started, "If you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you stay here for a few days?"

_A few days?_ Hermione looked at her mother. Hermione thought it was bold of her to offer that to a boy she just met a few hours ago.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly intrude that long on you and your family," Cormac said.

"Well, hear me out. I was thinking you could stay at least until Thursday night. You can come with us to the gala for the Dentist Association of the Great London Area. If you want." She was making sure Cormac knew he had a choice. And she also sounded like this thought just sprang to her head, but she was thinking about the possibility all afternoon.

"He's coming with us to the gala?!" Mr. Granger exclaimed. He was almost mad that his wife hadn't included him in this decision.

"Well, Hermione isn't a little girl anymore, and I think it'll be nice for her to come with someone," she explained.

Hermione thought about it and it was true. These were fairly fancy affairs. Daughters of well-decorated dentists, were always accompanied by dates. Since she was fifteen, she noticed the other girls her age always had dates, but Hermione never bothered with that. She always reasoned that she didn't need to have a boy to ensure that she had fun. She did think that showing up with a boy as handsome as Cormac would make the evening more enjoyable. But offering him to stay with them for that long, seemed ambitious.

"And, John, we have the guest room," she motioned to the same hallway that she disappeared behind to put Cormac's pants in the wash.

"I don't know," Mr. Granger said running his eyes back up and down Cormac. He couldn't help but sense that Cormac was nothing but trouble for his daughter.

Cormac noticed his look, "If that's asking too much, I'll find somewhere else to stay. But I _would_ love to go with you to that party." He said the last part while looking at Hermione.

Hermione felt a small smiled creep across her face. "Ok."

"No, not ok. Is anyone going to ask me?" Mr. Granger said. He realized he probably sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum, but he was just trying to be a good father. He didn't want this strange boy staying in his home.

"Let's play this game. If the kids win they get to decide. If we win, _you_ get to decide." Mrs. Granger compromised.

"Don't you mean '_We'_?" he tried to correct her.

She said what she meant the first time, but agreed with him anyways.

Cormac was very confused. Was this how Muggles decided disputes in the house, gambling on cards at night?

Mr. Granger agreed to his wife's terms and dealt. The second game wasn't nearly as close as the first. It was either Cormac was playing much sharper, because he would be pleasantly content staying with Hermione for the week, or Hermione playing more daringly because she seemed to be enjoying having Cormac around, or Mrs. Granger throwing the game to make her point. But the kids won quickly.

Mr. Granger didn't say anything. He poured himself two fingers worth of scotch and retired to the living room.

Mrs. Granger smiled and looked to Hermione, "I think we're done with cards for tonight. Why don't you show Cormac where the guest room is? And you can set the bed up." Next, she looked at Cormac, "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Dr. Granger," Cormac said with a smile.


	16. Part II-Chapter 3- Saturday Night

Cormac didn't know what to think of the invitation. After spending months trying to get over Hermione, he was now going to be spending a week under the same roof as her. He felt like he was almost completely over her. Even though they stopped spending time together at school, he would find himself dreaming and fantasizing about being with her as he walked down the corridors.

Was this a cruel trick karma was playing on him? Or was he getting a second chance at something special?

After he thanked Mrs. Granger, Cormac stood up, picked up his and Hermione's mugs and placed them in the sink, before he followed Hermione down the hall that led to the guest room.

"So, this is the guest bedroom," she said pushing the door open to a room that had a plain dresser, and matching nightstand and bed. "Your bathroom is right there," she said pointing outside the room and just outside the doorway. "And towels and more blankets are in the closet in the hallway." Hermione explained pointing a little farther down from the hallway. "You can take your bag and put whatever you need in the bathroom, if you want," Hermione said.

Taking her advice, Cormac brought his enchanted bag and started fishing around for his toothbrush and other toiletries. He placed them on the sink counter, before looking at himself in the mirror. He made sure his hair was just to his liking, and double checked he had nothing in his teeth before he went back to the guestroom.

Upon entering the guestroom, he walked in on Hermione putting down new sheets for him. She was bent over at the waist, trying to get the fitted sheet to stay down. Cormac couldn't help but notice as she was up on her toes trying to pull the sheet under the mattress, her night shirt was lifting up exposing a little of her bare back.

Silently, Cormac snuck behind her and lightly placed his hand on her exposed skin, "Let me help."

Hermione stood up, when she felt his touch on her. They looked in each other's eyes for a sexually charged second, before Cormac bent down and fitted the sheet. With one strong arm, he picked the mattress up with ease and with his other hand, he slid the fabric around the edge of the bed.

When he stood up, he expected Hermione to still be right at his side. She wasn't. She was closer to the door. She was snapping open the matching sheet that matched the fabric on the mattress. There was nothing regal about the sheet, or the way she was unfolding it, but Cormac could've watched her all day. He was absolutely engaged in her every move. From the angle that he was standing at, he was certain he'd never seen someone as beautiful as her.

Hermione caught him staring at her. She stopped what she was doing, "Are you going to help me?"

Cormac dropped his stare and picked up the other end of the sheet. They walked it over to the bed, and Hermione tucked the sheet around the bed.

"You don't have to do that. I'll just mess it up in an hour or two," he felt bad she was going through all this trouble to make his bed.

"It's ok. I like it," she said again bending over the bed from the other side, to tuck in the edge closest to him.

Everything in his mind told him to hold her and never let her go. He looked up and down her torso, which was fully stretched across the bed trying to secure the layer under the mattress. He felt his kidneys send a rush of happy chemicals to the rest of his body. He smiled and went down to kiss the back of her neck as she finished up her work, but he stopped himself and shook his head side-to-side.

Hermione tossed him pillow covers once she was done, and Cormac placed the two pillows in their new casings. While he did that, Hermione threw the comforter over the bed and made sure it was perfectly centered. As soon as the bed was made, Cormac tossed his bag on the bed, and sat down next to it.

"This isn't going to be weird, is it?" he was thinking about how he had the deep urge to kiss her neck seconds ago. He was feeling more excited than he had since Hogwarts, but he started to weigh what the consequences of him staying with her family would mean to his heart.

"Why would it be weird?" she had a gut feeling that it could be weird, but it was just easier to push it off and delay his question.

"You know," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "I'll try to contain myself." There was no way she was going to let him make her uncomfortable in her own home.

"I know that it can be hard sometimes," he smiled at her. As he watched her roll her eyes at him, it reminded him of all the times he was alone with her at school. He realized that he desperately missed those moments.

Understanding that Cormac was in a more playful mood, she decided to try and bring up why he attempted to be distant from her earlier.

"So, Cormac, tell me why you refuse to let me close to you," Hermione said changing the subject.

"I don't know," he said with seriousness in his tone.

"If you're going to be staying in my house, you have to tell me," she said approaching the bed. She sat next to him.

Cormac rested his weight in the palms of his hands as he leaned back on the bed. He didn't want to talk about it with her. His whole life Cormac never let anyone get too close to him. He didn't enjoy talking about his emotions and feelings. But as Hermione came closer to him, he felt more and more obliged to tell her.

It took him a moment to come up with the right words, but just as he was about to open his mouth, Mr. Granger appeared in the doorway. He was appalled to see his daughter sitting on a bed with Cormac. Both the kids stood up immediately when they saw the look on his face.

"Your mother is looking for you," he said to Hermione, but continued looking at Cormac.

They walked back into the kitchen where Mrs. Granger was. She was laying out bags of popcorn on the kitchen table and already had placed several films for the kids to choose from.

"There isn't much to do around here, but here are some movies and popcorn. Hermione, your dad and I are heading up to our room, so if you need anything let us know." Mrs. Granger said.

Apparently, this was news to Mr. Granger. He had no desire to leave his only daughter to the charm of Cormac. He was going to protest, but Mrs. Granger gave him a look and he followed obediently.

Before they were out of the kitchen, Hermione's Mother turned to Cormac, "And you, Dear. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Even though I'm sure Hermione can get you anything you need."

Both the kids bid them goodnight before they were left alone in the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood to watch?" Hermione asked him, she picked up a couple of the titles in her hands and tried to find something interesting.

"I'll watch anything," he said being polite, "I'll heat up the popcorn." He took one of the bags and placed it in the microwave. Having his Muggle-born mother, Cormac knew how to work Muggle appliances such as the microwave. Five minutes later, Hermione had selected a movie, and Cormac had taken the popcorn from the bag and placed it into an oversized bowl.

They headed into the living room. Cormac sat on the couch while Hermione put the movie in. He put the popcorn in his lap as Hermione joined him on the couch.

Hermione crossed her feet under her bottom as she sat next to him. Cormac lifted his left arm and rested it over the top of the couch. He wasn't draping his arm around her, just keeping it out of the way so she could reach the popcorn. To make sure there was no confusion, he made sure that his arm wasn't touching her.

The movie was slow and neither of them was getting into it. They were watching a film that involved a man hunting down the men that killed his wife and son. Neither of them could relate to it. The only thing that kept them entertained was the salty, buttery snack.

Hermione was going to make a comment to Cormac about how she was sorry that she picked this film-it had gotten good reviews, but when she turned her neck to speak, his eyes were closed. Hermione smiled at how he hadn't moved a muscle as he fell asleep next to her.

Hermione attempted to finish the movie, but Cormac's steady breathing next to her began to lull her to sleep too.

Cormac had only lasted twenty minutes into the movie until he began his nap. He opened his eyes again to catch the beginning of the credits. When he opened his eyes, Hermione's head was rested against his shoulder. He wanted to place a kiss on the top of her head and if it was three months ago and they were back in Hogwarts, he would've. But he didn't want to expose himself like that. He didn't dare open his heart too much after it had just begun healing.

Cormac just looked into her beautiful face as her chest heaved up and down with each breath. Cormac couldn't contain himself any longer. Against his best efforts to resist, he crooked his neck down and kissed the crown of her head. Her hair smelled just as good as he remembered. He thought he saw her smile in her sleep at the contact, but he couldn't be sure.

Looking at her reminded him of the time she fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room. Remembering how mad she was when he left her, he decided he couldn't let that happen again. He was about to shake her awake, but once he looked into her face again, he refused to disturb her.

"Come here, Granger," he said softly moving her arms around his neck.

She was conscious enough only to grab his neck. Once she had a light grip around his neck, he took one hand under her knees and the other under the center of her back.

With ease, the muscular teenager scooped her in his arms and made his way to the stairs. Without losing his breath, he ascended the stairs carrying her. With each step, he took extreme caution not to unsettle her. When he thought she was stirring, he stopped and even held his breath to keep from waking her.

Once he was on the landing, Cormac gave a sudden jerk. He was met by Mr. Granger who seemed to be waiting for him. Cormac and he didn't say a word. Mr. Granger just watched as Cormac opened Hermione's door with one hand and walked in still balancing Hermione like there was nothing to it. Again, with one hand holding her, he pulled the covers to her bed back.

He gently laid her down and pulled the layers over her. Once in the comfort of her bed, she rolled over on her side and continued sleeping. For the second time, Cormac wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if Mr. Granger was watching him through the doorway or not. He decided not to risk it if he was going to be living with the family for a week, especially since it seemed that Mr. Granger already didn't trust Cormac.

He turned and headed back to the stairway, where Mr. Granger was still standing.

"If you do anything to hurt my daughter," Mr. Granger started.

He was interrupted when Cormac held a hand up and said, "Don't worry, the last time I let her get too close to me, she broke MY heart." He made sure to emphasize that he needed to make sure he kept his distance.

Mr. Granger was surprised to hear that, but he was glad that was the case. It gave him a little more confidence in letting the boy stay, but just a little more confidence.

Cormac whispered a goodnight to him addressing him as "Doctor" and went down the stairs. Mr. Granger didn't say anything back, but just closed the door to his daughter's bedroom and went back to his own room. He wouldn't sleep well. He would still be listening for the sound of steps up the stairs all night.

Cormac went to the guest room and took off his shirt. He left his track pants on before lying in his bed. As he lay down with his hands on his head, he looked up at the ceiling.

He realized it was not a good idea for him to stay here long, because he knew that Hermione would be able to work her way back into his healing heart without even trying, but he also knew that he didn't want anything more, in that moment, than being around Hermione.

**A/N: Happy Halloween. Read and review. I'm sorry the story is moving a little slow now. I'm just laying the foundation, but it will get good and steamy soon enough.**

**jrb2009**


	17. Part II-Chapter 4-Breakfast at Granger's

**A/N: I hope everything that celebrates it, had a great Halloween. I got a lot of writing done while I waited for Trick-or-Treaters. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Let's see what happens when Hermione wakes up on a not-so-typical Sunday.**

The next morning, Hermione woke up and she couldn't remember how she had gotten to her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in her bed. She thought she had had the strangest dream. She tried to remember what had happened.

She and her mother had gone into the shopping district of London thinking they would only come back with clothes, but at the end of their trip they also came back with a handsome boy.

Hermione had only had a few dreams of Cormac back when she was at Hogwarts. Last night must have been the first one she had for months. She looked down by her feet, and Crookshanks was at the end of the bed. He had curled up against the bags that were in her dream. The shopping bags were exactly where Cormac had placed them.

She blinked twice. It was impossible that Cormac was actually in her house. Slowly, Hermione got out of her bed and walked down the stairs. There was the typical commotion in the house that was present every Sunday morning. The sound and smells of Sunday breakfast beckoned Hermione into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Mrs. Granger said pulling off bacon from a skillet to drip off some of the excess grease. That was normal for any Sunday.

"Morning, Mum," Hermione answered back, with a slightly confused look on her face.

Mr. Granger was sitting in his normal seat, reading the Sunday paper, "Morning, Sweetheart," he said without looking up. Hermione came around behind his chair and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Dad," she responded. That was like any other Sunday too.

The whole scene was like every Sunday Hermione could remember. The only difference was instead of three seats with place settings, there were four. Hermione peered around to see if anything else was different. What she was really looking for was a definite sign of Cormac. But there was no evidence that he was around.

There wasn't any sign of evidence until the guestroom's bathroom toilet flushed. The sink ran, the door opened, and then Hermione realized that she hadn't dreamed of spending the day with Cormac. She lived through it. She pondered quickly if he had kissed her or if that was, in fact, a dream.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cormac appeared in the open doorway. He was running his right hand through his hair, and with his left he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was doing all of this shirtless.

"Morning, everyone," he said, squinting his eyes from the sun shining in from a window. As he stood in the light from the window, he looked like a model. The way his arms were bent revealing his muscles seemed like they were practiced and scripted. His arms, chest, shoulder, and abdominal muscles were outlined by the rays of light shining on him.

Perfectly in sync, the three Grangers eyed Cormac. At the same time, three different expressions came over their faces. Mrs. Granger had a look of subtle appreciation come over her face, Mr. Granger sat up straighter with a more intimidating presence, and Hermione felt her face look incredulously at Cormac, before turning her attention to both her parents.

After they both peered at Cormac, her parents gazed at her at exactly the same instant. Mrs. Granger gave Hermione an approving smile and nod. Mr. Granger shot her a disapproving glare. Hermione mimicked her father and gave Cormac a deplorable look.

Cormac, finally opening his eyes to see Hermione's glare, understood the look and retreated to the guestroom.

"I'm calling in to take the week off. I'll forward my appointments to Dr. Wright." Mr. Granger told the two women in his life, once Cormac had stepped out of the kitchen. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at her father, when she realized he was beginning to be too overprotective.

"Oh, no you won't," Mrs. Granger said back to him. Hermione looked at her. She seemed to be too eager for Hermione to spend some time alone with Cormac.

"Yes, I am," he said flatly. He metaphorically put his foot down, as Cormac entered the kitchen again. This time he had a shirt on.

"Just so you know, Cormac, if you need anything while you're here, I'll be around the house all week long," he told him, "Just you, me, and Hermione." He then brought his attention back to his paper with a smile.

Cormac took the same seat he had at dinner the night before. He nodded that he understood what Mr. Granger was saying, but he didn't know how else to respond. The night before Cormac had confessed to him that he was going to do his best to be non-threatening to Hermione, but then he walked in shirtless and undid all that new trust, or at least whatever was the step before trust, they had built.

"Morning, Hermione," Cormac said looking across to her. He smiled.

"Morning," she said back politely not looking at him. Instead, she was feeling the looks from both her parents as he sat down.

"So, Cormac, what are you planning on doing today?" Mrs. Granger asked bringing a plateful of eggs to the table.

"I suppose whatever Hermione is going to be doing," he took two eggs, five pieces of bacon, two spoonfuls of hash, and some buttered toast on his plate. Before he dug in, he looked at her and added, "If you want."

"Well, if I can suggest," Mrs. Granger started, "Today is going to be one of the hotter days, and we have a community pool."

Cormac looked at Hermione, and once he swallowed he said, "Is that something you'd want to do?"

Hermione didn't really have an opinion on the matter, but decided that the pool wouldn't be a bad idea, and it would get her out of her mother and father's judging eyes.

Cormac was almost finished with his plate of food when Mrs. Granger admired his appetite again.

"John, do you remember when you could eat that much?" she asked her husband.

He gave a disgruntled sound from behind his paper.

"It was back when we first started dating in dental school," Mrs. Granger told the kids.

Cormac smiled. Hermione could've killed her mother, for bringing something like that up in front of her and Cormac. Even alluding that since Cormac was staying with her family, they could be considering dating forced Hermione to turn red in the face.

Cormac noticed Hermione's scarlet face. He put his head back down to his food and continued eating, after he shot her a sly smile. Her face turned darker. Once she saw that smirk, she felt an invisible hand rest on her lower back and a kiss come across the top of her head. Of course, Cormac was sitting opposite her at the table, but the way he looked at her reminded her of those moments.

After he had gone through three plates of delicious food, Cormac brought his plate up to the sink and attempted to clear his dish, but Mrs. Granger refused to let him help.

"No, no, go get ready to go to the pool. I can do this," Mrs. Granger fussed.

Once Cormac was sure that Mrs. Granger didn't want his help, he turned to Hermione.

Not knowing what to do, she stood up and announced that she was going to go shower.

Before she left the kitchen her father stopped her, "We're going to run out to the store real quick. Do you need anything or want anything in the fridge?"

"No, just the usual stuff," Hermione said.

"We'll be right back," Mr. Granger said. As he said this, his gaze didn't come off Cormac. Cormac didn't see Mr. Granger's stare. He was eyeing Hermione in the doorway.

Hermione looked at her father and said, "We'll see you in a bit."

Hermione turned and headed to the stairs. Cormac headed toward his guestroom to start getting ready for the day.

Once in her room, Hermione started to close her door, but didn't notice she accidentally closed the door on Crookshanks. Before running out through the slightly opened door, he gave a startled meow and continued on his way.

Hermione's bathroom was attached to her bedroom. She entered her shower and finished her usual ritual. She felt like she took longer than normal, but she was enjoying the warmth of the water on her body.

She exited the shower and dried off. Once she wouldn't drip on her carpet, she entered her bedroom and opened the drawer full of bathing suits. She dropped her towel and pulled on the bottoms. She took the matching top and went to put it on. When she wasn't happy with how it fit, she untied the strings around her neck. With her back to the door, she attempted to get her bikini to fit her perfectly, but she was having difficulty.

Cormac had finished showering, and put his bathing suit on fifteen minutes before Hermione was even out of the shower. Once he had showered, and put his swim trunks and a shirt on, he waited in the kitchen. He fiddled around waiting for her, but when she didn't come down he inspected the living room. When she wasn't there he wondered what was taking so long. He climbed the stairs to the second floor.

When he was on the landing and saw that her door was cracked open, he knocked and simultaneously pushed the door open.

The knock made Hermione jump. She gave a startled squeal.

"Sorry," Cormac said laughing when he heard her noise. He hadn't looked into the room yet. When he looked up to see Hermione in her untied bathing suit, he wanted to look away, but couldn't. Hermione's back was still to him, but his eyes were glued to her.

He was snapped out of it when Hermione said, "Excuse me?"

Cormac averted his eyes and apologized. He was going to back out of the room, but Hermione stopped him.

"Actually can you help me?" Hermione backed toward him, and with one hand she held her hair up and with her other she tentatively held the untied strings.

Cormac came behind her and lightly took each string in one of his hands. He crossed them behind her neck, and looped one under the other. He cinched the ties together. He was unsure of how tight was tight enough. When Hermione gasped, he knew he had pulled too tightly.

"Sorry," he said loosening the strings. He finished the bow behind her neck, and placed his hands on either of her shoulders.

Hermione let her hair down. She wanted to reach up with her hands and place them on his, but she resisted. Cormac stepped closerd to her and brought his mouth to the back of her head. He didn't kiss her. He just rested his lips in her hair. He breathed her in.

Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't know what let her feel like this, but she enjoyed having Cormac in her bedroom, with no one home. She crossed her arms across her body and grabbed onto Cormac's hands as he held her by her upper arms. She missed how being held felt. She felt wanted.

Cormac traced his mouth from the crown of her head down her right side until he was breathing into her ear. The feeling tickled Hermione. She craned her neck downward refusing to let him near her ear. He pulled away and smiled while resting his forehead where his lips just were.

He stepped away from her and was able to take one mental photograph of her whole backside. The view included her exposed back, bottom, and elegant legs.

"What?" Hermione said turning around when he backed away.

He still had his hands on her arms and he ignored her question, "Do you know how much I think about you?"

She looked away from him and shook her head.

He stepped toward her and kissed her forehead. He didn't answer with words. Instead, he hoped his actions would speak for themselves.

Hermione reached up with one hand and caressed his face while she turned to look up at him.

Cormac kept one of his hands on her arm, but moved the other to her waistband.

On impulse, Cormac moved his lips toward hers quickly. At the same moment, the front door that was just below the stairs opened. Hermione moved her attention to her bedroom door causing Cormac to kiss her cheek.

Cormac thought that Hermione was not interested in kissing him, but Hermione didn't think it was appropriate to kiss Cormac with her parents just down the stairs. Even though her father's eyes weren't in the room, she still had a feeling like he would know. Cormac released Hermione. She quickly opened drawers and was able to throw on a suitable outfit for going to the community pool. Moments after she threw on the extra layers of clothes, her father hurried into her doorway.

Obviously, he wasn't trusting of Cormac. When he and his wife went to the kitchen to put the groceries away and Cormac was nowhere downstairs, he rushed upstairs to find him.

Hermione smiled to her father and said, "We're almost ready for the pool."

He slanted his eyes at Cormac, and backed out of the doorway muttering something.

Hermione went into her closet and pulled out an oversized pool bag. She took Cormac by the hand and led him out of her room. Cormac was thinking how foolish he was for trying to move in and kiss her. He looked like a prat.

He still allowed Hermione to lead him by the hand down the stairs; however, she let go of his hand when they were on the first floor.

"Mum, where are the pool towels?" Hermione called into the kitchen.

"The guest linen closet," she called back placing food in the refrigerator. Hermione moved toward the hallway that led to the guest bedroom and her mom called after her, "What time do you think you two will be back?"

Hermione stopped and turned to look at her mother, "Probably an hour or two. Maybe more." She was sure how long they would be gone.

"Ok, your father is going to visit Nana today, so he just wanted to know if one of us was going to be home, when you guys got back." Mrs. Granger shrugged and rolled her eyes because she thought it was a silly thing for him to ask. "I should be around." She smiled at her daughter and Cormac. Hermione nodded at her mom once the conversation was over.

Cormac followed Hermione to the closet, and she took out two towels and stuffed them in the bag. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed two plastic water bottles before she told them that they were heading to the pool.

**A/N: What do you guys think should happen at the pool? Any recommendations or guesses where this story is going? Please read and review, it makes me want to post sooner!**

**jrb2009**


	18. Part II-Chapter 5-The Pool and Eden

**A/N: Let's see what kind of fun they can have at the community pool. In this chapter, I'm introducing some original characters. I hope you like them. It was kind of weird creating someone that has to go along with J. K.'s incredible characters, but let me know what you think.**

Cormac assumed that they would be taking the car to the pool, but when Hermione walked right passed it, he just followed her. They walked on the sideway side-by-side. Hermione had the pool bag slung over her shoulder. It was so large that she had to lean to the side to remain balanced. Without her permission, Cormac pulled the straps off her shoulder and put them over his arm.

She was going to protest, but Cormac just put a hand up to stop her.

It wasn't even noon yet and the day was already starting to heat up. It wasn't hot enough for them to have beads of sweat dripping over them, but they were starting to get a moist layer over their foreheads.

As they walked toward the destination that only Hermione knew, Cormac assumed they were heading in the right direction, because they started walking by more and more people that were dressed for swimming. Mom's in one-piece bathing suits were pushing little one's in strollers, older siblings were shepherding topless brothers and sisters in pool shoes, and couples about Cormac and Hermione's age that were holding hands were among some of the walkers.

As they headed to the pool, they passes rows of houses that looked exactly like Hermione's. A little ways down from Hermione's block there was a small park with a playground and grassy area. It turned out that the pool wasn't much farther than the park.

Hermione took out the passes that allowed her and Cormac access to the facility. They walked in and the sounds of a neighborhood pool hit them in the face. Children were running around whacking each other with foam noodles, teenage girls were gossiping on the lounge chairs, and the continual sound of splashing was everywhere.

Hermione led Cormac to an aisle of loungers and waited for him to put the bag down on one of them.

She reached down and took out her towel and laid it down. Cormac mimicked her. Hermione sat down on her towel and started to take her outer layers off. Cormac pulled his shirt off over his head. After he put his shirt in the pool bag they brought, he saw that Hermione was already on her lounger with her sunglasses on. She looked elegant the way she was laying.

Cormac looked around and noticed that Hermione was gaining the attention of boys from the age of about thirteen to twenty-two. Seeing these vultures eye her up and down, forced him to feel possessive, even though he had no right feeling that way, because when they were all alone in her bedroom, with barely anything on her, she refused to even kiss him. Obviously, she wasn't still interested in him like that.

Even though he realized that his feelings were silly, he couldn't help but scoot his seat closer to her. He leaned back and let the sun warm his body. He opened his palms to the sun, let his feet open up, and he closed his eyes.

Hermione peeked at him through her sunglasses. He looked like he belonged on some luxurious beach in the Mediterranean with wonderfully famous people. She looked around and saw that he was catching the eye of every teenage girl and young mother. Making sure that Cormac's eyes were closed, she inched her lounger a little closer to his.

It wasn't long until Hermione felt the rays of the sun burning her fair skin. She sat up, put her legs over the side of her lounger that was away from Cormac, and rummaged through the pool bag until she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. She started to put a thin layer on her arms. Then she started to put a layer on her legs, and then the front of her torso.

As she was finishing her torso, Cormac stirred from his seat. Silently, he knelt on the concrete floor and squirted some of the lotion in the palm of his hand and brought his hands down on her shoulders.

She cringed as the cold sunscreen came in contact with her warm skin. She gasped.

"Sorry," Cormac said, still kneeling. He removed his hands and brushed them together rapidly, warming the lotion with friction. He placed them on her back again and started to rub the protection on her skin. His strong fingers felt as good as a massage. He pressed his fingers against her shoulder, down her spine, against her ribs, and to the sides along her hips.

Hermione could feel the jealous eyes of all the girls that were eyeing Cormac earlier, burn as he continued putting sunscreen on her. As the last of the lotion was absorbed by her skin, he got off his knee and sat on his own lounger to apply his own layer of sun block.

Hermione laid back down covering her eyes after she thanked Cormac for helping her. Cormac was hoping the action would be reciprocated, but didn't complain. He wondered what he did that pushed her away. First, she didn't want to kiss him, and now she didn't want to reciprocate a gesture. Granted, it was a sexually charge act, but rubbing on sunblock was harmless flirting at most.

Truthfully, Hermione hadn't given it much thought. Neither Ron nor Harry ever applied sunscreen for her before, and she certainly never did that for either of them. She wasn't trying to be distant; she was just oblivious.

Cormac went to lie back down on his back. He resumed the prone position he was in before the sun became too radiant for both of them. They both laid together in their separate loungers until a loud voice came from the gated entrance.

"Hermione?!" a girls' voice sounded.

Both Hermione and Cormac looked up. Cormac couldn't see, because his eyes had to adjust to the light, but Hermione could see who was approaching through her sunglasses.

"Eden?!" Hermione called back in disbelief.

All Cormac could see was two figures moving toward them. He shielded his eyes from the sun, and slowly he could make out a boy and girl roughly his age coming closer. Once Cormac's eyes had fully adjusted, he was taken aback by the girl Hermione apparently knew.

The girl, Eden, was wearing a sarong that covered her bathing suit. It wasn't a traditional floral patterned sarong however. It was covered in a print that resembled old newspaper clippings. As she and the boy took the loungers next to Hermione, Eden took her sarong off and revealed an even more absurd bathing suit. The bikini was black but where her breasts were, it looked like two hands covered in pink paint had grabbed onto her. What shocked Cormac the most wasn't her racy bathing suit, or pierced belly button, but the tattoos that ran down her left arm. She had a tattoo of an intricate flower inked on her shoulder, some letters that Cormac couldn't make out on the inside of her bicep, and the letters "E-d-e-n" tattooed on her forearm. How did this girl and Hermione get along?

"Oh my god. Look at you!" Eden said once she was standing right in front of Hermione in her bathing suit, "When did you get back?"

"A few weeks ago," Hermione stated, "How are you? How are your mum and Anthony?"

"You know how they can be," Eden explained. Eden caught a sight of Cormac sitting next to Hermione.

She pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear, "Who's your friend, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't like the way she looked at Cormac, but introduced her anyways, "Eden, this is," Hermione paused trying to think of the right words- my friend, my schoolmate, the boy that took my virginity, "This is Cormac."

Cormac reached his hand out, and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you," he said, wincing into the sun, "How do you know Hermione?"

Hermione answered this question, "Eden and I were best friends."

Eden interrupted, "Until you went away to that dreadful, boarding school. Who goes away for school at eleven years old?"

The answer to that was 'anyone that was a wizard', but obviously she couldn't know that.

Behind Eden, the boy that accompanied her was placing his towel down meticulously. He didn't turn his attention to the other three until he was perfectly happy with how it laid. Once he had joined the conversation, Hermione introduced him.

"Cormac, this is Garrett," Cormac reached up to shake his hand too. It was the softest hand he had ever felt on a boy.

"Nice to meet you," Garrett said. Cormac could've sworn he drew out the "c" in nice.

Cormac sat back down and tried to allow the other three to catch up. It was incredible hearing Hermione talk to people outside of Hogwarts. It was almost like she was a different person.

For the most part, the three of them talked about fashion, and Hermione was able to brag about how she and her mother had visited Oxford Street the day before. She was able to explain that was how they picked up Cormac, both Eden and Garrett looked at him lying on his lounger while Hermione mentioned his name. Hermione went on about how Hermione's mother had fallen for Cormac's charm, and how her father could hardly stand having him in the house.

Cormac couldn't handle hearing anymore about Hermione's parents so he stood up, "I'm going to jump in." Without waiting for anyone's approval, he approached the edge and slid into the water. The cool water was refreshing against his sun-warmed skin. Cormac put his head under the water and swam to the opposite side of the pool. It was two meters deep. He backed himself into the wall and rested his arms over the edge of the pool. He watched out of earshot as Hermione conversed with her friends.

"So who is Cormac really?" Eden asked eyeing him from across the pool.

"He's a schoolmate," Hermione said looking in the same direction as her friend. She smiled when she saw him leaning nonchalantly against the edge of the pool. She could see his muscular upper body hold himself up against the lip of the pool.

"So he's just a friend?" Eden asked looking back to Hermione curiously.

Hermione shrugged and nodded her head.

"So you won't mind if I go say hi?" her friend asked.

Hermione shook her head side-to-side. She didn't think it would bother her.

Eden adjusted the top of her swimsuit. She made sure her chest looked the way she wanted. Feeling that she was looking her best, Eden slid into the water and made her way to where Cormac was.

Hermione watched as Eden treaded water for a moment in front of Cormac before she stretched out to the wall and joined him. After a few minutes of them talking, Eden reached up and caressed Cormac's muscular arms and chest. Hermione eyed her friend with envy as she shamelessly flirted with him.

She watched as Cormac gave Eden that sly smile that he normally reserved for her. Cormac made Eden laugh and it looked to Hermione that they're legs may have been intertwined under the water.

For as long as Hermione knew Eden, she always got everything she wanted. When she wanted a new doll, she got it. When she wanted a new purse, she got it. When she wanted a new car, she got it. That also explained how she'd gotten her belly button pierced and her tattoos. Hermione couldn't help but think that Eden wanted Cormac now.

When they were little, Eden always had the school boys chasing her around. She was a very beautiful girl, and nothing had changed. As Hermione watched her flirt with Cormac, she could see what Eden had what she didn't have. Hermione and Eden were roughly the same height, they had the same bra size, they had slim waists, but Eden had that attitude and confidence. Hermione had always been the conservative bookworm, compared to her childhood friend.

Hermione looked back to Cormac and Eden and it seemed like she was explaining her tattoos to him. She watched as Cormac took her arm in his hand and ran his fingers slowly against the marks. Seeing him gently trace his arms against the other girl, sent shivers down her spine. Hermione thought they were shivers of jealousy, but they were her neurons replicating the feeling on her own arm.

The last thing that Hermione couldn't stand watching, was when Cormac stared into Eden's eyes. She watched as the corners of his lips started to curl. It was a motion she was too familiar with.

_What an ass?!_ She thought to herself.

She didn't mean to scoff, but she did when she leaned back against her lounger. She crossed her arms and refused to look their way anymore.

"What was that?" Garrett asked Hermione.

She had forgotten he was tanning next to her. She jumped a little when he spoke.

"Nothing," Hermione said back to him.

Garrett was Eden's step brother. They were the same age, but their parents didn't get married until they were both eight. For the most part, the two of them got along, but Garrett was always jealous of the attention his sister got.

"Cormac's hot," Garrett said plainly. He still had his eyes closed letting the sun warm him, "And if he's here, staying with your family, he isn't just 'some friend,'" he told her.

"You think?" Hermione asked him still lying down on her lounger.

"If I were into some girl, I wouldn't stay in her home with her parents for a week if I didn't like her," he explained.

Hermione thought about his logic.

"Have you ever looked at him?" Garrett sat up in his lounger and through his sunglasses peered at the handsome boy on the other side of the pool. "He's a ten. You shouldn't let Eden win at everything."

Of course, Garrett hadn't known exactly how good Cormac looked up close. So he didn't know that Cormac was an eleven if that was possible. Especially in the ways Hermione knew, he could be. And Hermione, had never wanted to compete with Eden in anything, but she didn't like the way she was looking at Cormac, and Hermione really hated the way Cormac was looking at Eden.

Hermione still had her eyes closed and arms folded when she heard the sound of bodies getting out of the water. She opened her eyes to see Cormac dripping wet. Beads of water rolled off his flawless skin as he walked to where Hermione and Garrett were relaxing. He approached his own lounger and Eden's lounger. He picked up each of their towels before returning to her handing her the towel.

Eden flipped her hair up and wrapped the towel around her torso. Cormac quickly ran the towel over his exposed skin and followed Eden back to Hermione and Garrett.

Eden laid down on her deck chair and Cormac went to sit on the edge of his. He didn't take his eyes off Eden. She seemed completely comfortable with the attention of the teenage boy.

Garrett broke Cormac's gaze on his sister when he stood up and asked him, "Hey, Cormac, can you help me get something out of our car?"

Cormac was confused that Garrett would ask him for help, they had just met, but Cormac agreed and left his towel as he headed out the exit.

Eden looked accusingly at her stepbrother as he stole the attention of Cormac from her. He gave her a sassy look, before he and Cormac went to the parking lot.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Eden rolled over toward Hermione, "He is amazing!"

Hermione just turned her head toward her friend and smiled.

"He's so hot," she said dreamily.

Hermione raised her eyebrows from under her glasses and nodded.

"I'm going to sleep with him," Eden said nonchalantly as she adjusted her breasts from under her towel.

Something primal in Hermione's gut roared. "You just met him," Hermione accused her.

"Yeah? I know what I want," Eden said confidently, "Unless you're working on that." She turned her attention to Hermione and eyed her.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't admit the truth, because saying it outloud would make it real, but she didn't want to lay down and play dead while Eden snatched Cormac to herself.

Luckily, Hermione was rescued from answering when the boys got back. Cormac was hurrying back, with Garrett trailing behind him.

"I'm sorry, Cormac. I swear I thought we had them in the boot. My bad," Garrett sat back down on his lounger with a look of mischief in his eyes.

Cormac picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was going to sit down on the edge of his deck chair again, but Hermione pulled her legs up on her lounger and said, "Here you go." She patted down by the space she made.

Cormac looked at her funny for a moment, but sat down on the edge of her deck chair. He placed his feet off the side that faced Eden's lounger. He sat down and leaned over his knees as Eden rested back taking in the sun. She had her glasses on and looked like a gorgeous model as she tanned.

Hermione saw his gaze on her. With her foot, she poked him in his lower back. When he turned his body to look at her, she smiled shyly.

Cormac returned the smile bigger and brighter than she had seen since school. He leaned toward her slightly and placed a hand on her smooth lower leg and rubbed up and down it twice saying, "Hey."

Hermione couldn't look at his face anymore as he came closer to her. "Hi," she mouthed back.

_You're adorable. You're really cute. I want to kiss you._ Were all things he wanted to say, but instead he picked up her feet and placed them in his lap. He gave each of them a squeeze. Their heated eye contact was broken by the sound of an ice cream truck pulling up outside the pool entrance.

The pool was emptying as children started to harass their parents for money to buy the overpriced frozen treats. Eventually, the only people that weren't in line for ice cream were people too old for young children, or people too young to have kids.

Hermione looked around as all the commotion was going on, but her attention was brought back to Cormac the second he stroked her soft legs again.

Hermione was beginning to get warm. She couldn't tell if she was in the sun for too long, or if she was blushing from the boy's touch. She removed her feet from Cormac's lap, and stood up.

Cormac didn't know why, but he stood up too. Feeling both of them stir, Eden opened her eyes.

"I'm going to jump in the pool," Hermione announced, feeling her face redden.

Cormac smiled at her. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but he knew it wasn't appropriate.

Cormac was about to offer to join her, but Eden rolled onto her front.

"Cormac, can you give me a hand with some sunscreen?"

**A/N: Dilemma for Cormac. What do you think is going to happen? Also, what do you think so far of Eden and Garrett? Read and review. Let me know!**


	19. Part II-Chapter 6-Swimming & Home Alone

**A/N: Let's see who Cormac decides on. Also, I would like to thank all the people that have been reviewing. It helps me feel confident with my writing. You guys are the best. Be prepared for a little smut at the end of this chapter. ;)**

Hermione couldn't believe her friend. It was true. No matter what Eden wanted, she would get.

Hermione felt deflated when Cormac didn't respond to her announcement that she was going to get in the pool. She could see Cormac eyeing Eden's bare back. He was weighing the options in his head.

"Sorry, Eden, maybe Garrett can help," Cormac responded to Hermione's disbelief, "I'll come with you," he turned to Hermione.

Hermione smiled as Eden had a stunned look on her face. Garrett looked to Hermione and winked at her. Cormac tossed his towel on his lounger, before he followed Hermione into the pool.

The water felt great on her skin as she slowly entered the water. Cormac's hands on her shoulders felt even better. At first, his touch was gentle and soft as they walked to the deeper parts of the pool. But then he began to squeeze her a little tighter. He was being playful.

Hermione walked out until she could hardly stand. Just like in Hogwarts, Cormac scooped her up in his arms. He carried her out a little farther until the water came up to his neck.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, like she had in the prefects' bathroom months before. Cormac held her and swayed with her in the empty water. Hermione bent her arms around her shoulders and playfully rubbed his muscles there. It was fortunate that the ice cream truck came, to allow them the pool to themselves.

There were people around the pool looking at them, but neither Hermione nor Cormac cared. Cormac was busy looking into Hermione's flawless face to realize they were approaching the wall. Before he drifted toward the wall, he caught a peek of the edge and spun around so his back rested on the cement. Their faces were inches apart. He could've reached out and kissed her and make it look like an accident. He was tempted.

"Have I thanked you for letting me stay with you yet?" Cormac spoke to her, but it came out softly.

"No," Hermione said as the corners of her lips moved up a little.

"Have I told you that I think we make a good team?" Cormac asked her again at the same volume.

Hermione couldn't be sure if he was talking about the card game from the night before or something much bigger than that. She shook her head as she was forced to smile bigger.

"Have I told you that I think you're adorable?" Cormac questioned.

Was it just her or were his lips coming closer to hers?

Cormac wrapped his arms completely around her core and pulled her in tightly. There was no space between her flat stomach and his tight abs.

She was absolutely certain that he was moving closer to kiss her. That was twice in one afternoon. She was just about to move the final inch to kiss him, when the two of them were showered with water.

The mass of kids had apparently finished their ice cream and were jumping back in the deep end. A dozen little boys were cannonballing causing water to splash all over them.

Hermione looked like she was going to give a shrill scream as she was the splashes rained down on her, but no words came out. Cormac inspected the face she was making and laughed. He kissed her cheek and held her tightly again, before he dragged her away from the boys that were beginning a splashing war. Once they made their way to the end where the water came up to their waists, Cormac allowed Hermione to walk on her own.

They made their way to the edge and pulled themselves out of the pool. Hermione came back down on her lounger and Cormac grabbed his towel and sat back down with her.

Eden was looking at Hermione with a new level of appreciation. She didn't say anything, but gave her a look of approval. Garrett had an odd smile on his face too.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Eden asked, once Cormac had sat down.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Hermione asked Cormac.

"Whatever you want to do, but I'm starting to get hungry," Cormac said slapping his hand on his stomach. All three were forced to admire with muscular abdomen.

"We can head home and make lunch if you want," Hermione looked at him.

"Perfect. I think I've gotten too much sun today anyways," Cormac said inspecting his skin.

"What about tonight?" Eden asked.

Cormac looked at Hermione, and she looked back at him. It was clear that Hermione would have a better idea of their schedule than he.

"I don't know, dinner with my parents, cards, and maybe TV or a movie," Hermione guessed.

"How about you guys come out to our parents' club?" Eden extended the invitation.

Hermione looked at Cormac who seemed to think it was a good idea. Hermione never really enjoyed going out with Eden or Garrett to their parents' nightclub because all the boys would go after Eden, but with Cormac it may be fun.

She looked at Cormac, "What do you think?"

"I'll do whatever you want to do," he said not committing to either.

"We can go for a little, and if we don't have fun we can leave," she reasoned with him.

He smiled and nodded that he agreed.

"Perfect, we will see you guys later tonight then," Eden said, as Cormac and Hermione started to pack their pool bag.

Once it was packed, Cormac slung it over his shoulder, they waved bye, and headed for the exit. After they had exited the pool facility and were on the sidewalk that led to Hermione house, Cormac kissed the top of her head. It was still wet and smelled like chlorine.

"That was fun," Cormac said as if nothing had happened.

Hermione smiled and walked a little closer to him.

"You look so cute right now," Cormac said taking in her outfit.

She had her hair matted down to her head, and her flowy top and skirt were beginning to have the outlines of her bathing suit show through, but Cormac couldn't stop smiling at her. It was this kind of Cormac that she missed.

"Hey, Cormac," he turned his neck so he could look at her.

She greeted him with a peck on the lips. Nothing else was said as they walked back to the house. Cormac's only thought the whole walk home, was that he made the right decision in staying for the week.

Once outside Hermione's home, she checked the door and it was locked. She stepped back from the door, lifted the mat, and took out the spare key. She unlocked the door, replaced the key, and stepped inside. Cormac followed her.

"Hello?" Hermione announced as they entered the front door. No lights were on, and no one called back.

Hermione's mother had said she would be around when they got home. Had something wrong happened. Hermione was about to step forward into the house. Cormac tugged on the back of her shirt hindering her from going anywhere. Cormac also thought something may be wrong.

He motioned with his hands for her to stay put. Slowly and quietly, he walked into the living area and into the kitchen. As soon as he turned the light on in the kitchen, Hermione figured that everything was ok.

Cormac walked back with a note in his hand. He handed it to Hermione.

_Kids,_

_I forgot I had to head out to the store for a little. I'll probably barely beat your dad home._

_-Mum_

Hermione knew that her mother hadn't forgotten anything. Hermione was almost certain that her mother wanted to leave the house empty for her and Cormac. Cormac smiled at her and walked back toward the kitchen.

Hermione followed him. Instead of walking to the refrigerator, Cormac turned to walk to the guest room. He took his wet shirt off and tossed it into one of the corners of his room.

When he came back to the kitchen shirtless, Hermione was busy constructing deli sandwiches on one of the counters.

Hermione had the bread laid out, mayo and mustard out, and was trying to separate pieces of cheese.

Cormac put his hands on either side of her and gripped onto the counter. He pressed into her and rested his lips on the top of her head again. He breathed her in and she smelled like a pool.

She pushed back playfully to get him off her, "Don't I smell like chlorine." She was self-conscious.

Cormac laughed at her playfulness, "So do I," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and you smell," she scrunched her nose up at him.

"Then, come shower with me," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

The words took Hermione by surprise. "Shower?" she asked.

He put on that sly smile, "Yeah," he looked into her eyes and curled his lips even more, "come on."

Hermione kept her feet planted, "What about lunch?"

"That can wait," he took her hand in his. He pulled her toward him, and ensnared her in his arms.

"I don't know," she started, "what about my parents?"

"We can be quick," he told her.

Hermione thought about the possibilities and was going to tell him no, until he started to move down closer to her. He began to nuzzle by her ear, while he started to trace small shapes on her lower back with one hand. After she kissed him on their walk home, he was feeling bolder.

"Quick?" she double checked.

"Quick," he said back. Before the words were out of his mouth, he hoisted her up in his arms. She circled her legs around his waist like she had in the pool. Once Cormac had a secure hold on her, he was determined to not let her go. He carried her toward the guest bathroom, kissing her the whole way. On their way, he stopped by the washer and dryer. He sat Hermione down on the dryer and started to lift under the hem of her shirt. He pulled it all the way over her head and dropped it in the washing machine.

Once Hermione's shirt was off, she did the same to him. She had a harder time taking his shirt off from her perched seat, but as a team, it was off and in the machine shortly. Next, Cormac turned his attention to the shorts Hermione had on, and as she shifted her weight from side to side, they came off easily and Cormac dropped them in too.

Cormac picked Hermione up from the dryer and stood her in front of him. He pulled her close to him and started to kiss her with the built up force and passion that had been stored in his core for months. As he kissed her, he brought his hands up her back and took the tie behind her neck up and over the top of her head. Without breaking the kiss, he took one hand and yanked at the bow behind her back and her top was off.

Cormac broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers and wanted to say something sweet, but no words came to him. All he could feel was his heart and lower head growing with each passing second. Hermione smiled back at him while he stared into her eyes.

Slowly, Hermione brought her hands down to his waist and shifted his bathing suit down. As Hermione pulled his clothes to the floor she expected one more layer, but forgot he wouldn't be wearing anything else. She had agreed to get in the shower with Cormac, but she didn't expect him to be naked already. Her eyes widened once Cormac stepped out of his trunks. Cormac noticed, but he was busy feeling animalistic.

Immediately, he started to fumble with her last article of clothing. Scared he was going to rip her favorite bathing suit, Hermione took over. She removed his greedy hands and stepped out of her bottoms. She bent down and picked up the remaining articles of clothing on the floor and approached the washing machine. Before they even hit the inside of the wash tub, Cormac was behind her grabbing on her.

Cormac's lips were attempting to kiss against the skin behind her ear, but her hair was matted down making it difficult. With one hand, he tightly wrapped across her flat stomach. His other crept around the front and attached to the breast closet to it. Hermione couldn't tell if he was moving clumsily or roughly, but he was pushing her against the cold machine.

Hermione couldn't help but react to him. She turned her head so she could kiss his lips. She also took one hand and laced her fingers with the hand across her front and with her other she reached up and ran her hand through his crunchy, chlorine crusted hair.

Once Cormac sensed that Hermione was feeling the same emotions he was, he moved her neck so he access to her lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth. With no fight at all, Hermione let him. She kissed him back and squeeze onto his hand and hair tighter. She could feel his erection resting on her lower back, so she attempted to arch into it as best she could.

Cormac couldn't wait any longer. He didn't want to just kiss Hermione. He spun her around and sat her back on the dryer. The cold metal on her bare bottom made he squeal a little, but it was drowned out when Cormac pulled her down to kiss him again. Cormac took a step to his side so he could bend his arm at an angle that allowed his hand access to her most sensitive spot.

Without bothering to ask, Cormac dipped two strong fingers into her. He reveled in how it felt. He remembered how slick and tight she was around his digits. He slowly pushed in and out of her, feeling her pleasure through her kisses.

After a few thrusts of his hands, Hermione reached down with her right hand and took his hardness in her hand. It would take both her delicate hands to cover all of him, but one would have to do for now. Cormac almost gasped when she grabbed onto him. Instantly, he started to move his fingers inside her faster. He wanted to force her to orgasm first.

Hermione had to gasp out, "Oh, god," as he started to quicken his movements. She met his fast movements with her own speedy pace. She roughly jerked him from the base to the head.

As Cormac brought her closer and closer to her climax, Hermione grabbed onto him tighter and tried to get him to finish sooner.

Feeling like it was a competition, Cormac focused every ounce of his powers on getting the brunette off. Several well aimed and strong thrusts had Hermione's toes curling. She released him, and broke their kiss. She was forced to move her hands onto the dryer. She gripped it as her brain was flooded with pleasure chemicals. Cormac brought his lips to her and didn't stop kissing her until she came down from her high.

"Come here," Cormac said picking up the exhausted girl.

Hermione had little control of her body still and obeyed. Why was she given legs if Cormac moved her everywhere?

Cormac carried her to his bedroom and laid her down. He was about to climb on top of her, but Hermione stopped him.

"No, we don't know when my parents are going to get home," she put a hand up on his chest to stop him, but feeling his muscular body made her want him more.

"I want you," he pleaded to her.

Hermione blushed. No one had ever said that to her, but they couldn't just start in the bed if they wanted to get in the shower.

Hermione sat up and took him by the hand. She led him back into the guest bathroom. With her free hand, she turned the water on and it started to heat up.

"Kiss me," Hermione said to him once the water was starting to run.

Cormac smiled and obeyed. She had never ordered him to do anything before- other than to stop something.

He stepped toward her and with one hand rested it on her waist and the other he held her face. Hermione reached down and took him in her hand again. Cormac's eyes widened, but he didn't dare stop kissing her.

The room around them was starting to fill with steam. The water had definitely gotten hot enough, but neither Cormac nor Hermione wanted to stop.

Hermione could tell that Cormac was getting close, because he was starting to kiss her with less coordination as his vision started to get blurry. Hermione bit down on his lip playfully, and that was the little bit that was going to put him over the edge.

"Hermione, I'm going to cum," he announced to her.

She looked around. She didn't want him to leave a mess on the ground.

"Not on the floor," she said back to him.

Without thinking, Cormac took her by the hair and forced her onto her knees. Hermione knew what that meant. She had never done this before, but didn't want to leave any evidence for either of her parents to find. Besides how bad could it be?

She opened her mouth and as soon as her lips came in contact with him, his seed started to flow into her mouth. The first stream of semen hit the back of her throat. She was not expecting that. After five more contractions of Cormac's rod, he let go of her hair. Hermione stood up with a look of pain on her face.

"Swallow it," Cormac said, like it was easy as pie.

She shook her head, but that shifted the taste around and she hated herself immediately for that.

Cormac wanted to laugh, but thought it was insensitive, "Spit it in the shower." He watched her naked, his member was already starting to lose its incline.

Hermione pulled back the shower curtain and let his cum spill out of her mouth and down the drain. She moved her lips to the flowing water to wash the last particles out of her mouth. She let out a sigh of relief once she brought her head back from the shower.

Cormac kissed her forehead. He felt the strongest urge to tell her that he _loved_ her, but fortunately for him, he withheld. That was just the post-orgasm depression kicking in. He knew that in five minutes he would be back to normal. Back to normal would mean he would confess that he _liked_ her, however.

Cormac kissed her forehead again, and then a third time, before he pulled the shower curtain back for her to get in. Hermione blushed. She had never believed she would shower with a boy in her own home, but here she was. Cormac stepped in behind her.

Hermione was standing under the stream of water and Cormac came behind her. He reached for the bottle of shampoo. He squirted a tiny amount and started to run it through her hair. Hermione smiled. She wanted with all her heart to turn around and tell him how special he could make her feel, but she refused to pad his ego. At least, not yet.

After Cormac finished shampooing her hair, he helped her to rinse it out. He took long deliberate strokes to wring out all the soap. He turned her around so she was facing him. The water hit the top of her head and with a few more gentle pulls he finished washing her hair. He looked into her eyes and kissed her quickly.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked him.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it. It was better for him if he didn't say what he wanted to say. Instead he kissed her forehead.

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Read and review!**

**jrb2009**


	20. Part II-Chapter 7-After Shower Afternoon

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. From the reviews that I got, the feedback was positive. This chapter follows the pair through lunch then dinner with Hermione's family. And I'm hoping the next chapter will bring us back to Eden and Garrett.**

Cormac grabbed two towels. With the first, he moved to wrap Hermione snuggly in it. He pulled her tight to him and rested his lips on her forehead. He placed the towel behind her back and brought both ends around to her front. He cocooned her in the towel and she smiled.

Next, he took his towel and quickly ran it through his hair, down his chest, and across his back before going to wrap it around his waist.

"You're not even dry," Hermione said taking the towel from him, "Turn around."

Cormac obeyed. When he turned around, Hermione noticed the scarred skin from when he fell down the steps of the Hogwarts grounds during the February blizzard this year. Hermione brought her hand up to touch it.

"I thought you were going to dry me," Cormac said turning back to look at her. Obviously, he couldn't see the scar he was left with. It was behind his shoulder blade.

Hermione felt a sense of discomfort, when she saw the mark. She kissed it, hoping that would cause the guilty feelings to fade away. They didn't, so she turned her attention back on drying him. With the towel, she made sure to get all the water droplets off his back. She pressed the towel against his skin, leaving nothing left. Cormac enjoyed the pressure on his back.

Hermione walked around to his front and did the same to that side. With force, she pressed against his chest, and the rest of his torso. "There," she said handing him the towel. Cormac wrapped it around his waist. He smiled at her the whole time.

"Thanks," he said still looking down at her.

Hermione smiled, but was forced to look away.

"Lunch?" he asked, when she avoided his gaze.

She didn't say anything, but spun on her heels and headed toward the kitchen in her towel.

Cormac stepped out of the guest bathroom and turned right to follow Hermione.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm following you to the lunch?" he questioned cautiously.

"I'm going to put clothes on. We don't know when my parents are getting home," she told him, "We don't want to make lunch in just our towels."

"I kind of do," Cormac said, but turned left toward the guest bedroom and went to his bag to pull out a pair of clothes.

Hermione continued up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She closed the door, and leaned up against it. She felt alive. Once she was resting all of her weight on her own two feet again, she dropped her towel and went through her drawers to put on an outfit for lounging around the house. She put on her underwear, and then put on a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt.

She walked back down to the kitchen where Cormac had already finished making the two sandwiches that Hermione had started. They were cut diagonally and resting on two plates, by the time she was in the doorway. Cormac smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen.

He handed her one of the plates and said, "For you."

Hermione took it with a smile and walked to the living room. Cormac followed her, beaming as he admired how cute she looked. Hermione turned the TV on, and sat on the couch. Cormac sat next to her, put his plate down on the coffee table, and took a bite out of his sandwich. Hermione did the same.

Cormac finished his lunch before Hermione. Once he threw his napkin on his empty plate, he placed an arm around her. Unlike when they watched the movie the night before, he draped his arm around her possessively. Hermione didn't draw any attention to his touch, but she liked how it felt.

Hermione finished her sandwich, stood up and brought both the plates to the sink. At first, Cormac didn't want to let go of her, but at the same time, he refused to move from his seat. When Hermione came back to the couch, she did not sit in the same seat. She sat a few feet away from him. Cormac looked at her, wondering what he did wrong, but when she moved one of the throw pillows to the end of the couch and rested her head on it, he understood. She reclined down across the couch and rested her feet on Cormac's lap.

Without thinking about it, he took them in his hands and rubbed them gently. Hermione grinned and turned her neck so she could watch the TV, as Cormac moved his hands from her feet to her ankles and lower legs.

They didn't move for two hours. They hardly spoke, but they looked each other's way often. They both were enjoying themselves. They didn't stir until the front door opened and Mrs. Granger walked in. The kids didn't have enough time to adjust to different seats, so Mrs. Granger was able to walk in and see them lounging casually. She smiled.

"Hi," she addressed both of them.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione said sitting up and removing her feet from Cormac's lap.

"Hello, Dr. Granger," Cormac addressed her, letting go of Hermione's feet.

"Don't get up for me," Mrs. Granger said bringing the one bag she had up to her room.

Hermione had a fishy feeling that her mother was spending her time running random errands just to give the kids an open house.

Minutes after Mrs. Granger's arrival, Mr. Granger walked through the front door. He was pleased to see the kids sitting on the couch with some separation between the two of them.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi, Dad," Hermione greeted him.

"Dr. Granger," Cormac nodded his way.

Mr. Granger looked at Cormac through slanted eyes, and then turned his attention to Hermione, "Your grandmother sends her love. Where's your mother?"

"She's upstairs," Hermione told him.

Mr. Granger nodded and took to the stairs.

Hermione turned her head, and her eyes followed him as he ascended to the second floor. When she turned back around, Cormac's face was right there. She made a startled move. He reached down and took her by the ankles and brought them back in his lap. He forced her to spin in her seat so she rested her head against the decorative pillow again. Hermione gave a muffled laugh and twisted her ankles playfully in his lap.

After another show, the kids heard Hermione's parents stir from upstairs, so Hermione returned her feet to the floor as both her parents descended down the stairs.

"Are you guys getting hungry? Should we get dinner started?" Mrs. Granger asked once she was on the first floor landing. Hermione and Cormac looked at each other.

Cormac spoke first, "I'm always hungry."

They had lunch not long ago, but it was only a small sandwich, so Hermione agreed that by the time dinner was ready, she would be hungry.

"Great, your dad is going to barbecue some steaks in the back garden. Cormac, can you give him a hand taking the kettle out of the garden shed?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Cormac stood up and followed Mr. Granger outside.

"Hermione, do you want to help me in the kitchen, too?" She asked her daughter.

Hermione stood up and followed her mother into the kitchen. Her mother started to take things out of cupboards and the fridge. Once it seemed like she had everything that she needed, she started to tell Hermione to, "Chop this," and, "mix that." Hermione did as she was told. She stood by a counter that had a window showing over the back yard. She followed her mother's instructions absent-mindedly and watched Cormac assist her father set the barbecue up.

"You know, Hermione," her mother started, "When I came home I looked in your room and saw one of the guest bathroom towels in there."

Hermione immediately stopped cutting, and turned red. She peeked out the corner of her eye to see if her mother was looking at her. Mrs. Granger was still busily making the salad.

"I'm not mad, or upset with you," she continued, "I'm actually pretty happy for you. Cormac seems like a nice boy, and I can tell he likes you. But if I were you, I'd make sure you tied up those kinds of loose ends, because if your father found out there would be hell to pay." Mrs. Granger now turned at her daughter. Hermione met her look. Mrs. Granger smiled at her and went back to cutting the greens.

Hermione's attention turned to the door that led to the back of the house, when Cormac walked in.

"Your dad sent me in to find matched," he announced to her.

It took her a moment to react to what he said, but once it registered in her head, she took a step back from the counter she was working at and pulled the drawer open. Right in the front, were the matches. She reached out to hand them to him. Cormac took them and made sure their fingers brushed together.

"Thanks," he said winking at her. He turned around and walked back outside. He and her father had already dragged the grill to the patio. Cormac reached out and handed the matches to Mr. Granger.

Hermione watched through the window as her father pointed back to the shed. Cormac jogged to the shed and picked up a fifty pound bag of charcoal and jogged it back to her father. Mr. Granger pointed to the inside of the grill when Cormac rejoined him. Cormac opened the bag and distributed an even coating of charcoal in the kettle.

Hermione glared at her father to no avail, because he pointed to the shed again, and Cormac jogged the bag back. When Cormac came back to meet Mr. Granger, he was carrying a bottle of lighter fluid. He handed it to her father, and Mr. Granger sprayed a healthy layer in the grill before handing it back to Cormac. Cormac ran the bottle back to the shed and then waited while Mr. Granger lit a match and dropped it into the basin filled with flammables. A small mushroom cloud appeared as the grill came to life.

Cormac was walking back inside. Once he was through the doorway, he addressed Mrs. Granger, "Your husband wants me to bring the steaks outside."

Hermione looked at him and he had little beads of sweat running across his forehead.

Mrs. Granger stopped slicing potatoes and moved to the fridge. Cormac went to move behind her to receive the meat. He walked behind Hermione and quickly pinched her bottom, before he stood behind her mother. When Mrs. Granger handed him the steaks, he turned to walk back outside. He walked back in the same direction he came from. Hermione, not wanting to be pinched again, shifted her weight closer to the counter. Clumsily, she knocked into the cutting board she was chopping on, and the knife she was using fell off the counter.

She was almost certain that the knife was going to miss her bare feet, but it would've been close. In an incredibly coordinated move, Cormac dropped his center of gravity and caught the knife by the blade, still balancing the steaks in his other hand. The blade hadn't cut him, thankfully. He placed it back on the counter without a word.

"You're like a superhero," Hermione said shaking her head at him.

He smirking at her, "Just making sure you don't get hurt." Their eyes lingered on one another for a long moment, and then he headed back outside with the steaks. He handed them to Mr. Granger, and after a quick exchange of words with her father, he turned back to the house and walked through the door again.

"I forgot the salt and pepper," Cormac said getting frustrated. Hermione and her mother finished cooking inside, while Mr. Granger ordered Cormac to retrieve tongs, a platter to put the steaks on, foil to cover the steaks, and a beer for himself. Once the steaks had been taken off, it was Cormac's job to clean the grill and put it back.

By the time Cormac had done all that and came back into the house, everyone else was seated for dinner. Cormac washed his char covered hands, and sat down. He sighed a heavy breath and started to pile the food on his plate.

Hermione and Mrs. Granger looked at him with admiration for all the chores Mr. Granger had thrust upon him. Mr. Granger was more interested in the wonderful dinner in front of them. Mrs. Granger made a point to tell her husband to give Cormac a break, but now wasn't the time.

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" Mrs. Granger asked the two of them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Eden and Garrett invited us to go with them to their parents' tonight," Hermione told them.

"The nightclub?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes," she answered knowing how her father felt about when Hermione would go out. He didn't feel like it was the safest place for teenagers.

"Sure," her mother said giving the par permission. When her husband looked at her with worry in his eyes, she answered, "She'll be with Cormac."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Cormac said. He felt silly saying it. Like it was a bad line he was forced to say in a corny action movie.

Hermione was embarrassed for him. She noticed how uncomfortable he was saying something so cheesy. She reached with her foot under the table and found his. When he looked up at her, she smiled at him.

No one could tell if Cormac being with her at the bar eased her father or not, but he didn't argue the point anymore.

After the meal, everyone cleared their plate manually. As Mr. and Mrs. Granger continued cleaning the other dishes that had piled up, Hermione and Cormac stood in the doorway that led to the living room.

"Do you want to start getting ready?" Hermione asked him as she leaned against one side of the door frame.

"Yeah, I have to shower again. I'm sweaty and greasy and gross." He said referring to his running around helping her dad grill.

"You don't look too bad," she said in a more hushed tone.

He smiled back at her and wanted to hold her and never let her go, but with her parents only meters away from them, he resisted.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I already started the next one, and I'm already really excited about it. After this, Hermione and Cormac are going to head to Eden and Garrett's before they go out, and I'm excited to see where it goes.**

**jrb2009**


	21. Part II-Chapter 8-Dancing with Trouble

**A/N: Here it is, possibly my favorite chapter that I've written. Let me know what you think at the end!**

Hermione and Cormac had decided to meet in the living room once they were both dressed and ready. Cormac emerged from the guest bedroom and made his way to the living room. Mr. Granger was sitting watching the news at a low volume, while his wife was lounging reading. The two adults were sitting in the same spot Cormac and Hermione had been sitting after lunch. Mr. Granger had his wife's feet in his lap and was massaging them lightly.

Mrs. Granger's eyes looked up and smiled at Cormac. The boy cleaned up nice. He was wearing a pair of grey pants that held onto his athletic legs. His pants were held up by a simple black belt. Tucked into his pants was a slimming shirt of a similar grey color. He had rolled the sleeves three-quarters of the way up his arms to show off his toned forearms. To offset, the drab grey on grey, Cormac had put on a formal black vest that he made less formal by leaving it unbuttoned. On his feet, he had a pair of brown desert boots. To set it all off, he had run a little product through his hair.

Cormac noticed Mrs. Granger's look and asked her, "It looks ok?"

She nodded and turned her attention back to her book. Mr. Granger also looked up, but just huffed.

Cormac took a seat in one of the oversized living chairs and watched the news with Mr. Granger, until Hermione came down.

Cormac could hear her stirring in her room. It wasn't long until she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a tight strapless black dress that fell down to her mid-thigh. On her feet, she had on a pair of nude colored heels. When she reached the first floor landing, she looked to her mother.

"Do I look ok?" Hermione spun where she stood.

"You look amazing," Cormac said. He had gotten to his feet as she entered the living room. He was smiling at her. The way the dress exposed her delicate collarbone, long, slender legs, and slim waist had Cormac's eyes locked on her.

Everyone looked at him. He wasn't smiling like he used to in the castle, when he had one thing on his mind, he was smiling at her because he was just happy to be in her presence. Hermione blushed.

Mrs. Granger answered Hermione's question, "Yes, you look beautiful."

Mr. Granger felt differently, "Isn't that dress too short?"

"It's what people her age wear, John," Mrs. Granger said to him.

"A dress like that seems to be asking for trouble," he said still unsure of how his daughter was dressed.

"That's why Cormac is going with her. Right?" his wife looked at Cormac.

"There will be no trouble, Dr. Granger. You don't have to worry about that," Cormac said to Hermione's father. Even if Cormac hadn't been living under the Granger's roof, he wouldn't let trouble within ten feet of Hermione.

"Well, we're going to head over to Eden's. We shouldn't be too late," Hermione told her parents.

"Call if you're going to be held up," her mother called to them as they walked out the front door.

Again, Cormac walked toward the car, but Hermione continued right passed it.

"They live four blocks in the opposite direction of the pool," Hermione explained to him as they turned left out the drive.

It was around nine o'clock when they started their walk to the house. It was a gorgeous summer night. Hermione and Cormac walked side by side at a slow pace, because of Hermione's footwear. Without her heels on, Cormac could easily rest his chin on the top of her head, but with her high heels, her nose was level with his chin.

It wasn't long until Hermione turned and the pair was walking up the drive to a home larger than Hermione's. They stood on the door step and rang the bell. They could hear someone hurrying down the stairs before the door was pulled inward.

"Come on in," Eden told them. She was wearing short shorts and a bra. Unphased by answering the door half naked, she stepped to the side to let them in. Cormac followed behind Hermione looking at Eden's bare back. The inside of the house they stepped into was cavernous.

Cormac whispered to Hermione, "Their parents' club makes this much money?"

Hermione shook her head and brought her lips close to his ear, "Eden's birth dad is a famous doctor, but when they got divorced, her mom got half of his money."

Cormac continued looking around and realized he must be a very, very famous doctor.

Eden led them to the stairs and they followed her up to the first bedroom they came to. It was only fitting that in a house that looked like a palace Eden's room was built for a princess. Cormac got the feeling that Eden was treated like a little princess in this family.

Garrett was in her closet pulling out tops and throwing them on the floor.

"Look who I found," Eden said showing Garrett the pair.

Garrett ignored her comment and filled the silence with a comment of his own, "I can't find one good top to go with those shorts!"

"I'm sure you'll find something," Eden said walking over to her dresser and pouring some clear liquid from a bottle into a glass, then mixing in some orange juice. She took a sip and made a face that looked like she immediately regretted it, but then put her winning smile back on a second later.

"Do you guys want one?" Eden asked pointing to a few extra glasses she had on the dresser.

Hermione and Cormac looked at each other, and nodded to Eden, who bent over and poured two more drinks.

"What about Garrett?" Hermione asked taking a glass from Eden.

"I'll be driving us there, but when we get there I'll have a few drinks," he pointed out, "If we stay the whole night our parents will just drive us home, and we can leave the car their until the morning."

"Makes sense," Cormac said, and he took a sip from the drink. He made a similar face that Eden had made.

"Good right?" Eden asked watching him as he took the sip.

He smiled and nodded.

"Here!" Garrett said pulling a shirt off a hanger. It was a blue strapless shirt that was see-through across the chest.

Eden took another sip from her glass and made the same painful face, before taking the top from her stepbrother.

"You'll need to change your bra," Garrett said like he was speaking to an idiot.

"I know," Eden said moving across the room to another dresser. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a strapless, patterned bra. Without a second of hesitation, she reached behind her back and popped her bra off, with Garrett, Hermione and Cormac in the room. Garrett didn't seem to notice, and Hermione seemed to be used to it, but Cormac's eyes grew wide at her boldness. He turned away at the exact moment Eden turned around topless.

"Is this shirt going to make my boobs look good?" she asked the room.

Cormac refused to look, even though he was very tempted to peek. Hermione and Garrett looked and both agreed it would be fine.

"Cormac, what do you think?" Eden asked with a smirk.

Cormac took a sip of his drink again, Hermione snapped her head to look at Eden, and Eden smiled at her.

Cormac gave a quick look and turned back to stare at his drink. He agreed with what Garrett and Hermione had said, before taking another drink.

"Good," Eden said smiling. Eden finished getting dressed and she looked beautiful. Her brother pulled out a pair of heels and her outfit was ready.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed and then we can go," Garrett announced before he left the room. As Garrett walked out of her room, he noticed a piece of paper on her table, "Are you ever going to get that finished?" he asked pointing to the application.

"Now's not the time," she said putting her bra on followed by the top.

As the siblings talked, Hermione moved toward Cormac and looked up at him. She wanted to have him hold her, but instead she took a shy sip from her glass. When she looked down after her sip, her glass was empty.

"Want another one, Hermione?" Eden said topping off her own glass, "And you too, Cormac?"

Both of them agreed that they could have a little more. The three of them stood and drank some more until Garrett returned a few moments later.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked the room.

"Not yet," Eden declared. Before anyone knew what had happened, she tipped her glass back and finished the drink she had just poured herself. Cormac and Hermione copied her. After the alcohol bit back at them, they declared that they were ready to go.

The trio walked into the attached garage and Garrett unlocked the massive SUV they would be taking to the nightclub. Eden took the front seat, and Cormac and Hermione crawled into the back.

The alcohol was warming Hermione's core and when she thought no one was looking, she reached over and touched Cormac's hand that was resting in the open seat between the two of them. Cormac smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

Garrett opened the garage door and backed out. It was a ten minute drive until they reached the part of town that their destination was located. There were a few parking spots in the front, but Garrett took the car around the back and parked at the rear entrance.

Everyone got out of the car. Cormac had to let go of Hermione's hand so she could exit out her door, but they made their way to each other's side once they were outside the car. They stood shoulder to shoulder before they started to walk to the rear entrance. Eden knocked on the door, and it opened. A large sized man was standing guard, and when he saw Eden and Garrett, he stood aside to let them in. The man reached out to stop Hermione and Cormac from entering, but Eden informed him that they were friends of theirs.

Hermione thought that they obviously were coming in with Eden and Garrett, because there was no one else outside, but she didn't make a know-it-all comment to the man, because he was two and a half times the size of her. Instead, she just followed everyone else in.

They walked down the dark back rooms of the club, until they reached the last one before the got to the large room where the music was coming from. Eden and Garrett both popped their heads in and were having a conversation with two figures inside. Cormac looked over the top of Garrett to see a man and a woman in the room going over some financial books. They must've been Eden and Garrett's parents.

Hermione poked her head in the doorway and waved to both of them. They both fussed about not seeing Hermione enough. Then Eden introduced Cormac, who waved and smiled to both of them.

"If you guys want anything at all, just tell the bartenders. And Eden, don't have too much fun," Anthony said looking at his step-daughter.

All four of them said thank you, and turned to head to the nightclub.

Even though it was a Sunday night, the bar was full of people roughly their age. It was mostly school aged and university aged people that were enjoying the summer holiday. People that had jobs such as nannies or simple labor jobs that would allow them to enjoy a Sunday night of drinking, and still function the next day at work.

Music was playing loudly from the speakers located near a DJ, in front of a dance floor, drinks were being poured by four bartenders located on the other side of the room, and bodies were dancing everywhere in between.

"I'm going to get us drinks. Cormac, come help?" Garrett asked him.

"We will be over by the high tops," Eden said taking Hermione by the hand, and leading her to the section of the building that had high tables without chairs. The girls stood waiting for the boys to get back.

Eden kept trying to adjust her bra to the perfect angle. Once her boobs were looking how she wanted, she began scanning the room. Hermione was watching Cormac and Garrett.

She watched as Garrett waved down one of the bartenders and gave him a simple hand shake. After a quick exchange, the bartender came back with four drinks. Garrett took two, and Cormac took two. The boys found the girls and handed them their drinks.

"For Eden, your favorite," Garrett said handing her a purplish-pink drink. "For Hermione, something a little sweet," Garrett said taking one of the drinks from Cormac's hand and gave her a neon green drink, "Cormac, something simple," he said pointing to the drink left in Cormac's hand, "and for me," he had a taller glass than all of them with a long straw, "A little bit of everything."

Garrett must've had a sixth sense, because after both of their first sips, Cormac and Hermione were pleasantly surprised with their drink. Both of them commended him on his ability to select drinks.

"That's nothing. Wait until a little later," Garrett told them.

"I want to dance. Do you want to dance?" Eden said interrupting her brother still looking around the large room, "Come dance with me, Hermione." She took Hermione by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

It wasn't long until the flirty blonde had a guy holding onto her hips dancing with her. Once she felt the body behind her, Eden reached up behind herself and grabbed onto the back of the guy's head. Like a pack of wolves, several of his friends descended on the pair of them. One of the more handsome of the friends came behind Hermione and grabbed onto her hips. Unsure of what to do she looked at Eden.

Eden gave her an approving smile and encouraging nod. Once she knew that Hermione had gotten the message, Eden turned her attention back to dancing with the man behind her.

It was apparent to Hermione that these guys were four or five years older than them, but Hermione and Eden were also dressed like they were four or five years older. The guy behind her grabbed onto her hips tighter and started to sway her from side to side.

From the tall table, Cormac and Garrett watched as the group encircled the girls. As Hermione started to dance, Cormac felt his fists tighten and a knot grow in his stomach. He couldn't stand watching it anymore.

_He started to strut toward where the girls were. As he passed another high top table that was empty, he picked up an unattended glass beer bottle. He pushed other couples out of his way with only one destination in mind. Silently, he approached the group and without warning, he took one big step, brought the bottle back, and then smashed it forward on the skull of the guy dancing with Hermione._

_The bottle shattered and Cormac was left holding just the broken neck of the beer. The man he struck stumbled back a few steps holding his bleeding head._

_His friends exclaimed in shock. A few went to the aid of their friend. The others faced off with Cormac._

_The first one that squared up with Cormac threw a fist toward Cormac's face. Cormac bladed his head, and redirected the blow to miss his face by an inch. Cormac caught the man's wrist and forced his attacker's momentum forward with the punch and suddenly halted his momentum when Cormac struck him in the face with a stern elbow to the mouth. Cormac felt teeth shatter against his elbow as the man fell to the ground unconscious._

_Cormac turned to face his second assailant. As Cormac turned, the man was throwing another punch to his head. Cormac reached up high and caught the punch between his underarm and his body. He locked the man's arm against his rib cage tightly. Once his opponent's arm was trapped, Cormac issued two strong punches. One to the gut and one to his face before he fell to the ground out cold._

_Cormac faced a third, and this time he blocked a punch to his ribs. Again, Cormac caught the man by his wrist and kept his opponent's momentum going forward. With one quick thrust of Cormac's left fist, he punched the man's elbow joint. Cormac felt it dislocate._

He was snapped out of his daydream when Garrett tugged on his vest.

"Cormac, are you with us?" Garrett made the joke which made the beautiful girl next to him laugh.

"What?" Cormac said shaking his thoughts out of his head.

"Cormac, this is Mina," Garrett said raising an eyebrow and introducing him to the stunning brunette.

Mina was every bit as similar to Eden as could be. She was beautiful, had long hair, seemed to emit a confidence that could stop traffic, and she had eyes that bore into Cormac's. Cormac, of course, pretended he was indifferent to her good-looks.

He shifted his drink from his right hand to his left and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Mina."

In a slight Spanish accent, Mina asked him, "How do you know Garrett?"

Cormac shrugged, "Just met him. He seems alright." He gave Garrett a playful push.

"What about me?" Mina asked him with a look of desire.

Cormac smiled at her and after a pause he answered, "I guess I'll have to see."

Hermione looked at Eden, who was busily grinding with the guy behind her. She had a fistful of his hair in her hand and looked like she was enjoying herself while he had his lips buried in her neck.

Disgusted, Hermione turned to look toward Garrett and Cormac. When she saw the tan-skinned beauty talking with Cormac, she stopped dancing.

_Hermione pushed the guy she was dancing with aside, and ignored his gasp of indignation. She made her way through the crowd until she took the drink in her hand and threw it in Cormac's face. She did that before she grabbed the girl by the hair and began to attempt to claw her eyes out._

Hermione was brought back to reality when the guy behind her tried to mimic his friend by nuzzling against her neck. Incredibly uncomfortable by the stranger's attempt to kiss her neck, Hermione pushed away from him and walked away. Just like her daydream, she ignored his gasp of disapproval. She didn't get far until another pair of hands came up behind her. She was going to politely push aside her new suitor, but when she turned and saw Garrett, she was at ease.

Garrett grabbed her by the hand and attempted to dance with her. After a few failed attempts at spinning Hermione, they gave up. Both were carrying empty glasses.

"Refill?" Garrett had to shout over the music.

Hermione nodded her head at him with a sweet smile. Garrett led her through the crowd by the hand back to the bartenders.

Garrett ordered them each another drink. The bartender came back with the same mixture that Garrett had had earlier. In the bartender's other hand, was a neon yellow drink. Hermione looked at it skeptically.

"If you liked the first one, you'll like this one better," Garrett told her with honest eyes.

Hermione trusted him and took a sip. He was absolutely right. Hermione had finished more than half of it by the time they were back on the dance floor.

"Slow down, Speedracer," Garrett said looking at her drink. Hermione was embarrassed at how quickly she was drinking.

Feeling bold, she told him, "Maybe I wouldn't drink them so fast if you didn't keep getting me the right drinks."

Garrett looked at her with false desire, "Is that all it would take to get in your pants, ordering you the right drinks?" he winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him to the dance floor until she caught a glimpse of Cormac. He was in the middle of a circle as round as someone with outstretched arms could reach. He was dancing with the brunette from earlier. Cormac's ability to dance was much more refined than Garrett's.

Cormac was leading the Spanish girl with one hand out to the side, and his other was on her lower back. Each of his steps was deliberate and well-placed. As he stepped, he would move a hip to match hers. For every bit as good as Cormac was at dancing, the girl he was dancing with was even better. It was apparent to everyone in the building, but it also seemed like Cormac was the only person in the building either capable of keeping up with her or bold enough to try.

Much smoother than Garrett had, Cormac brought the hand holding hers down then up. Mina spun under his arm twice in quick tight circles. Both Cormac and she laughed as they continued moving to the music. After her spins, Cormac took her by the waist again and pulled her close. They started to gyrate their hips together in perfect time to the music. As they turned on the spot, Cormac rested his cheek on her forehead. Hermione reasoned that at least it wasn't his lips on her forehead.

When they separated their heads, Mina gazed into Cormac's eyes and he was locked in her brown orbs. Hermione could've sworn she saw her try to move their lips closer to his. Hermione watched with her mouth agape as she moved closer to kiss Cormac.

Cormac broke apart their connection and held up his drink. With one hand he pointed to her empty glass, and took it. Still dancing and walking to the beat of the music, Cormac headed to the bar. Hermione watched him without him knowing as he crossed toward the bar, and then she turned her attention to the brunette that was dancing to the music by herself, but in a group of friends. Every one of them was just as beautiful as the next.

Hermione looked back to Cormac, who was at the bar. Somehow he had caught up to Eden, and they were standing at the bar trying to get the attention of one of the bartenders. Once Eden had flagged one of them down, he retrieved four drinks for Eden. Eden took two and Cormac picked up one in each hand.

Out of Hermione's peripheral vision she watched as Eden brought a drink to a different guy than she started the night with. They were seated on some of the lounge chairs on the outside of the dance floor. She handed him the drink and fell into the seat under his outstretched arm.

Cormac was halfway to the dance floor, when some unknown courage built up in Hermione. She finished her drink, but still wasn't feeling bold enough. She looked at Garrett's full glass.

"What's in this," she said taking it from him.

Garrett had been staring at a group of guys in tight clothes, and was snapped out of his daydreams when she pulled his drink from his hands. He answered her, "Literally, a little bit of everything. Not for the faint of heart," he warned her. He attempted to list off all the alcohol in the drink, but was certain he forgot something. Hermione was beginning to feel weary of trying all of that, but when a new song started, she began taking three long sips.

As soon as the first three notes of the song started, Mina and her gorgeous friends all let out a shrill shriek of excitement. Cormac caught onto their excitement and started to hurry toward them. Mina was dancing seductively toward him, trying to get him to rush to her. She flicked her tongue toward the handsome boy. Cormac seemed to move twice as fast.

After the liquor of Garrett's drink hit her stomach, Hermione felt an extra jolt of daring. Hermione headed toward where Mina and her friends were. She met them just at the moment Cormac had broken through to her and her friends.

Cormac reached out to hand a scarlet-red drink to Mina, but Hermione intercepted it. Confused at who would take his hand, Cormac looked up her arm to see who it was. A bigger smile than he had given Mina all night, showed everyone in the club that he wouldn't want to be dancing with anyone rather than Hermione.

By the time Hermione had taken his hand, the words to the song were coming in a language neither of them understood. They both understood the beat, though.

As if he hadn't switched dance partners, Cormac picked up where he had left off with Mina, with Hermione. Hermione wasn't as good a dancer as Mina, but she definitely wasn't bad. The alcohol in her system seemed to loosen her whole body. Hermione moved in front of Cormac and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Despite Mina's attempts to get Cormac's attention, he only had eyes for one girl, and that was the girl he hadn't gotten out of his mind since February.

As the foreign song continued to play, Hermione danced around Cormac. Cormac picked both his hands up over his head, and stepped and shifted his hips with each beat. He was careful not to let a single drop spill onto either of them. Hermione couldn't see, but Mina had retreated to speak in Spanish about the new "puta" Cormac was dancing with. Hermione reached up and took one of the drinks out of his hand.

She sipped on it, trying her hardest to look seductive. Cormac only smiled at her. With his now free hand, he pulled her closer to him by the waist and kissed her on the forehead. He would've kissed the top of her head, but she was too tall now. Hermione took the straw and drank, until the glass was empty.

By the time the second chorus came around, both of them were singing along. Both were shouting with the crowd, "Oi oi oi oi oi oi," when it was played along with the crowd favorite chant in a foreign language.

Cormac took Hermione by the hand, and led her through the rest of the song. Unlike he had with Mina, after he had spun her, he dipped Hermione back playfully. When Hermione came back up, he nuzzled into her neck and gave her one kiss.

"You're amazing," he told her.

Words escaped Hermione. Instead, she just kissed him on the cheek, as he held her close and they continued to dance close.

"It's times like this, that I feel like I could love you," Cormac wanted to tell her, but the chorus kicked back in. Along with the rest of the club, everyone threw a hand in the air and shouted out in the Spanish or Portuguese, no one actually knew what language it was.

When the song ended, Cormac had Hermione pulled up close to him. The next song had already phased in when the last ended. Neither of them could hear what the lyrics were saying, but the song was telling a story about how no romance works out easily.

The beat of the song dictated that Cormac kept Hermione pulled up against him. They danced face to face, rocking their hips forward and backward and side to side at a slow, seductive pace. Cormac lifted the drink from his hand up to his lips and took a sip, while smiling slyly at Hermione. Before he had even swallowed, Hermione took the drink from his hands and finished it.

As if it were his job, Garrett swooped in and grabbed both their empty glasses. Cormac said thanks without looking who had taken their glasses. Hermione, who could see him as he approached the bar with their empties, gave him a wink. Garrett winked back.

Now, with two free hands, they both started to grab onto each other. Cormac brought both his hands to Hermione's lower back and pulled her closer to him. Hermione brought her other hand behind Cormac's neck and leveraged it to dance with him. As the song slowed down for a moment, he brought his hands to her shoulders and outlined her frame until they rested at her waist again. That sent shivers down her spine, before the music picked back up. They shifted on the spot like that until the next song started.

The next song, drowned out by the noise of the club, laid out a story about making a girl feel like the most important thing in the world.

Cormac spun Hermione on the spot and pulled her bottom back toward him. Like the man from the beginning of the night, Cormac dropped his lips toward her neck. Hermione craned her neck away from his lips so he could kiss any bit of her skin he wanted.

Neither of them noticed, but Mina was watching with jealous eyes. Hermione reached back like Eden had on her first boy toy, and gripped onto Cormac's hair. She pulled him closer to her because she craved his kisses.

At the start of the next song, Cormac moved his lips to the other side of her neck and kissed the soft spot behind her ear. Cormac delicately ran his tongue around the outline of her ear. That was something he would never do in public or sober, but something else took over him.

This time, Hermione spun around as the next song started. Without being able to decipher what was being said, the song was talking about the danger of getting too close to someone you shouldn't. Hermione bit her lip toward Cormac as he smiled at her. They rested foreheads against each other as the words told them, "You'll never know unless you try."

They started to run their hands over each other. Hermione reached up to his chest and grabbed onto the muscles she could. Cormac wanted to gasp at the touch, but instead, he pulled her closer to him, by her ass.

Cormac rolled his head lower until their noses were resting on one another. As soon as the tips of their noses were touching, he felt the "sparks" the song was talking about. He couldn't help but give her a smile that exposed his teeth.

Hermione flicked her tongue at him.

Cormac couldn't bear seeing her do that again. He wanted to take her right there and right then. He kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips, but he couldn't look at her for another second and not do it. Cormac was never one for public displays of affection, but he needed to kiss Hermione in that moment.

"Want another drink?" he asked ashamed that he gave in and kissed her.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier that he kissed her. She agreed to follow him to the bar.

Cormac led her by the hand to the bar. As they walked to the bar, Hermione spotted Eden making out with the guy in the lounge chairs, and Garrett was talking with one of the guys he was eyeing earlier in the night.

Cormac and Hermione reached the bar, and hailed one of the bartenders. When he asked them what they wanted, Cormac turned and pointed to Garrett and asked for, "Two of what he gets."

Luckily for them, Garrett was looking their direction the moment Cormac was pointing toward him. Without a hesitation, Garrett waved to both of them, pointed to Hermione and Cormac, and then gave the bartender the thumbs up sign.

When the bartender came back with two tall glasses for them with straws, Hermione and Cormac thanked him before walking back to the dance floor. Another song was playing in a foreign language by the time they got there. Cormac leaned up against one of the building supports while Hermione came to face him.

She danced with him, for the remainder of the night. Once they had finished their drinks, Cormac took them and placed them on a high top table that was within arm's reach. Once their hands were free, Cormac and Hermione faced each other pressing their bodies against one another for the rest of the night. For the last hour and a half, they left their sweaty foreheads pressed against the other's. Every third or fourth song, one of them would quickly peck the other on the lips, and it would force both of them to smile and gaze into each other's eyes.

They were both sweating by the end of the ninety minutes. The night club wasn't closing, but their legs were beginning to tire. Hermione realized her legs were wearing and as the song that was playing ended she asked him, "Do you want to go home?"

"I want to go anywhere you are," Cormac told her with a smile.

"Do you ever say the wrong thing?" she questioned.

"Once. It was a Thursday," he told her with a sly smile. When she rolled her eyes at him, he kissed her cheek.

Hermione scanned the room and tried to find her friends. She found Eden and she was in the same spot she was ninety minutes ago. It looked like the guy was trying to leave a love bite on her neck, and his hand was between her legs. Garrett was over by the bar. Hermione led Cormac to the bar. She said bye to Garrett and hugged him. Cormac gave Garrett a combination of a handshake and a hug. Garrett offered to bring them home, but he was too drunk to drive.

"It's ok. We'll grab a cab," Hermione said. Without being prepared for it, Cormac pulled her closer to his chest. She rested a hand on his front side, as they both said goodnight to him, before walking out the front door.

Once outside the doors, Cormac threw his hand in the air and gave a loud whistle through his teeth. It was so loud that Hermione wished she had covered her ears. A second later, a cab pulled up to the curb. Cormac held the door open for her and she slid into the far seat. Hermione told the driver her address and within ten minutes, they were stepping out of the cab. Cormac reached into his pocket and took out some Muggle money. Without worrying about change, he took Hermione by the waist and led her to the house that had all of its light off.

**A/N: (I wrote three-quarters of this chapter drunk. So let me know how that came out.) After editing this chapter for a second time, I have a huge smile on my face. I really like this chapter, and I'm proud of how it came out. Please, please, please, tell me if you liked it or not! And if you really liked it, what about it was great, and I'll try to incorporate more of that in the story! As always, read and review!**

**jrb2009**


End file.
